Bleeding Love
by Bookwormbabe81
Summary: This story explores how Brennan opens up to Booth and Brennan's past and how Booth helps her cope with it. It explores Booth and Brennan's love, their marriage/family, and their overall life together. Chapter 41 is FINALLY UP! :D
1. Writers Block

**Bleeding Love**

**Author Note**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Bones, the last time I checked.**

**A/N: So, I know I promised you a chapter ages ago, but life got kind of out of hand lately. But...the good news is that I posted a chapter on all my stories, like I said I would for today! Yay! And, I have a week off for spring break, so I should be able to crank out a few chapters here and there for more stories. We'll see what happens. Now, go on and read! **

Temperance Brennan is positioned at her desk, working furiously on her newest book. She's biting the tip of a pen and deep in thought, when her office door opens.

"Hey Sweetie." Ange says. She doesn't receive a response. Ange comes closer and taps her on the arm.

"Shit!" Tempe said, scared. "Ange! You scared me so bad."

"Well, if you had heard me say 'hey' when I first came in, you wouldn't have gotten scared."

"Sorry. I'm struggling with my book."

"Really?" Ange asked, sitting down across from her.

"Yes. I'm not very good with steamy sex scenes." Brennan said. Ange's eyes lit up.

"Sweetie…do you think I could give it a go?"

"Sure, why not. I can't seem to get anywhere." Tempe said, and moved aside to let Ange sit. Ange sat down and started furiously typing, lost in the heated moment of the characters.

Twenty minutes later…

"I think that's good." Ange said, leaning back in the chair, thrilled with her handiwork. Brennan leaned over her shoulder and read it.

"Ange, thank you. That is twice what I could write."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Anytime you stumble across a steamy sex scene, find me and I'll write it for you."

"Thanks."

"Now, the body arrived. Do you want to have a look?"

"Yes." Tempe said, saving the work and following Ange to the platform.

Once on the platform…Tempe put on her gloves and began her usual routine.

"Female, ten to twenty, Caucasian, was a gymnast." Tempe said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Zach, go ahead and get any samples you can. Hodgins and Angela, you know what to do." Tempe said. They all nodded and dispersed. She returned to her office.

"Hey Joy." Someone said. She jumped and turned around.

"Max." She said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hello." He said. She sat down at her desk and turned on her computer.

"You know, if Booth comes in, he will arrest you."

"I know. I just wanted to see you."

"Well, at the moment, I don't want to see you." She said, opening up her book.

"Sweetie, I know. But I love you, and I have missed so much already, it's hard to be away as it is." He said softly. She nodded but didn't speak.

"Well, I'm glad you are alright." He said, and slipped out. Once he's gone, she let the tears fall. She buried her face in her arms and let the dam break.

"Hey Bones…" Booth began, coming in the door. He saw her and rushed over, placing his hand gently on her back, feeling her wrack beneath him.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, kneeling now. He could tell she was trying to put the tears away. Eventually, she just gave up, turned to him, and sobbed into his shoulder, clutching onto him like a lifeline.

"Sh…sh…it's okay. I'm here." He whispered. She eventually calmed down, but didn't leave his arms.

"My dad came by."

"To your office?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I told him I didn't want to see him."

"That's understandable, after everything."

"But then…then…" She got out, and her lip wavered as tears spilled out of her eyes again. He pulled her out of her chair and into his lap, holding her close and rocking her.

"He…he told me he loved me. And that he has missed so much already, and it's hard for him to be away, to not get to know me."

"Oh, Bones." Booth whispered, and held her close.

"Deep down…I do love my dad. I know I do. It's just hard to admit it after all he's put me through."

"I know. But I think he knows you love him and understands it's hard to accept. He's giving you space, not pushing you."

"He is. Well, I must get back to the case. Thank you, Booth." She said, stood up, but on her strong front, and left the office.

The next week…

"Bones, do you have the paperwork for last weeks case?" Booth asks.

"Yeah. Right…" She says, searching the desk. She finds it and hands it over. "Here." She finishes. He smiles his charm smile.

"Thanks."

"No new case?"

"Not yet."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go home. I'm not feeling that well." She said, grabbing her bag and laptop.

"Temperance Brennan is going home early?"

"I'm not feeling well." She said harshly.

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"So? Besides, it's not like I won't be doing anything. I am working on my book." She said, brushing past him.

"Fine." He mumbled, and she left.

A few hours later…Tempe is curled up under her duvet, trying to sleep, when the doorbell rings.

"No." She says aloud to the room. The person then holds down the doorbell and she groans and goes downstairs.

"What?" Tempe barks, upon opening the door.

"Damn, Bones. Someone's a little pissed."

"Well, I have been trying to sleep for the last few hours. Go away."

"Uh uh. I brought food. I'm not going anywhere."

"Booth, I don't want food. I want my stomach pains to go away and I want to sleep."

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't eat or come in. I'm hungry." He says, pushing past her. She mumbles a string of curse words and locks the door behind him.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. Make yourself at home. Like you don't anyways." She said, and disappeared upstairs.

**I know it was short. Sorry. Hit that little button at the bottom though, and review with your innermost thoughts.**


	2. Childish

Future Scene:

**Bleeding Love**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Duh.**

**A/N: Thank you to all of you that have reviewed so far: BlueTigress, Hazmat (maybe name? It's anonymous), dr. tempe bones, GorgeousGummyBear, allymcnally, and Zucht. Your thoughts mean a lot. And if you ever have an idea for a chapter, don't hesitate to share. I just may use it! Now, on with the story.**

An hour after Bones had gone upstairs…Booth had successfully eaten all of the food and drank two beers. He decided to go up and check on Bones. He carefully opened the door to see her sitting on her bed, hugging her knees. He poked his head in more.

"Hey Bones. You okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He received another nod. He came in and stood next to her.

"Bones, you feeling sick?" He asked softly. She shook her head.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He asked. She froze and didn't respond. He took that as a yes.

"Bones…tell me about it. It will help. I promise."

"I hate psychology. And I don't want to."

"Bones, talking about it is not psychology. It just helps. Please?" He said, and flashed her his charm smile. She smiled a little too.

"I dreamt about…the Gravedigger. And what would have happened if you hadn't saved us."

"Oh, Bones." He said, and embraced her in one of his so-called 'guy hugs'.

"Don't think like that. I saved you and Hodgins. That's what matters."

"I know. I know. It's just...for the first time in my life…I was scared."

"Now, that wasn't irrational, but I'll always be there to save you."

"You can't know that."

"I can."

"You can't."

"I can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"CAN'T."

"CAN. And Bones, you sound like Parker when he wants something, so just drop it." He said with a hearty laugh. She laughed too.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Booth."

"Anytime Bones, anytime. Now, it's late. I'm going to go home. Night."

"Goodnight, Booth. Key is-"

"In the skull. I know." He said, and exited her room. He cleared up and then left, locking up and putting the key in the skull again.

**So, that's that chapter. If I'm good, I may crank out another one tonight. We shall see. But you know what to do. Hit the little review button and make my day. Thanks.**


	3. Peanut Butter Cups

**Bleeding Love**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

The next day…Bones scans her card into the Jeffersonian and briskly walks to her office. She unlocks the door, plops her purse down, turns on her computer, and positions herself in her chair. It's then that she notices a red bag with handles sitting on her desk.

"For Temperance." The tag on the bag read. She looked in it and the whole bag is filled with mini Reese's peanut butter cups. On top of them is a note.

"I know how much you loved these as a little girl. Savor them now as you did then, like I savor every moment with you. Love, Dad." She read aloud. She smiled a little and then tucked the note into her desk drawer. She then took one, unwrapped it, and let it dissolve slowly in her warm mouth, savoring the sweet taste. She hadn't had one since her parents left.

"Thanks, Dad." She whispered to herself. Booth came in then.

"Bones! We got a case!" He said. She nodded and moved towards him. He placed his hand on her lower back and guided her to the SUV. They spent an hour at the crime scene before heading back to the lab.

"Zach, clean off the bones. Hodgins, take as many samples as you can. I want to know if the body has been anywhere else. Angela, try and get a sketch going." Bones directed. They all scattered and she went to her office, Booth following her.

"So, while we're waiting for the squint squad…are we on for lunch today?"

"Oh, no. I'm…going to do something at lunch." Bones said.

"Does it involve eating?" He asked. He has to make sure she eats.

"Yes, yes it does."

"Okay." He said.

Later…at lunch. Bones leaves the Jeffersonian. She goes and picks up some burgers and milkshakes, and remembers to bring the peanut butter cups. She then drives to a cemetery. Booth is following her, watching out for her. She takes all of the stuff out of the car and goes to sit in front of her mother's headstone.

"Hey Mom." Bones says, smiling. "It's me, Temperance." She said. She then looked up when a shadow passed over her.

"Dad."

"Hey honey. You knew I'd come?"

"Of course. Sit down. I brought food."

"Thanks." He said, sitting next to her. She handed him a bag and a milkshake.

Booth is watching, knowing he should arrest him, but he just can't do that, not now.

"She missed you, every day."

"I know." Tempe whispered.

"You don't. There were many times where she ran away and almost got to you before she realized that you would be in more danger if she saw you."

"Was this more often after Russ left?"

"Yes. She was worried and frankly, very pissed at Russ for leaving you." He said with a smile. Bones laughed.

"I can understand that. Dad…I…you're my dad. I love you…but some of the things you've done…they're hard to move past."

"Honey, I know. Trust me. I'm not proud of them. But they were all for you, my pride and joy. Which is why we had named you Joy in the first place. It's cheesy, but you had brought us so much joy. I just wish your mother could be here now."

"I know." She said, and clasped his hand. "I'm not fully past it all, but I want a relationship with you."

"I'm glad."

"Well, I need to go back to work. Thanks for the chocolate."

"You're welcome."

"Bye Dad." She said, and hugged him briefly.

"Bye Mom." She said, placing her hand on the headstone before walking away. Booth drove off before she could see him.

Back at the Jeffersonian…Booth goes into her office and sits in a chair, propping his feet up on her desk.

"Feet. Off. Now." She said, coming in. He shook his head so she pushed his feet off.

"How was lunch?"

"It was good." She said with a slight smile. She then tossed him a peanut butter cup.

"Where did you get these?" He asked, popping it into his mouth.

"My dad."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I loved them as a little girl. Today was the first time I'd had one since…they left."

"Hey, Bones?"

"Hm?"

"Even though your family is unconventional, you have one."

"I know, Booth. And you're a big part of that." She said. She then looked up, shocked at what she just said.

"Bones, it's okay. You're a big part of my family too. Don't worry about it." He replied, flashing her his charm smile. She visibly relaxed and sat down to work on her new book again.

"Are you going to let me read it?" He asked, taking a peanut butter cup and popping it into his mouth.

"Before it's published?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not? I mean, the last book was dedicated to me…I have rights."

"No."

"Or is it because you don't want to me read what the relationship between us…oh, I mean Kathy and Andy is now?" He said with a smirk.

"For the last time, Kathy and Andy AREN'T us." She barked.

"Come on, a forensic anthropologist and hunky special agent who dresses like me. Really?"

"Andy is not you." She said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever you say, Bones. But we both know the truth." He replied, stood up, and left her office.

**Again, thank you to those that reviewed. They mean a lot. And I'm pleased people are enjoying this. This is the most I have consecutively posted for a chapter in a long time. Now, I know the chapters are short right now, but I'm "getting the ball rolling". So, eventually, they will get longer. Now hit the button. I know you want to.**


	4. Welcome Home

Bleeding Love

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

One month later…in Temperance's apartment…she's drinking a glass of wine.

She sighs. Booth had gone on a month long undercover operation not long after their "Andy is not Booth" conversation. She takes a sip of wine, her first sip of it. Then, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie." Came the voice of Angela over the line.

"Hey Ange."

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting, drinking a glass of wine."

"Missing Booth?" She inquired, THAT tone in her voice.

"No, Ange. Just relaxing."

"Sure, sweetie." Ange said. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"I need to go Ange, someone just knocked on the door."

"Fine. Bye." Ange said, and hung up. Temperance got up and went to answer the door. She opened it and whom did she see leaning against the doorframe…

"Booth." She said, in shock. He smiled his charm smile at her. She then did something so uncharacteristically Brennan, even Booth was surprised. She smiled and launched herself into his arms. He couldn't help but smile and fling her around in the hallway, her laughter pealing out.

"I missed you." She said, once he set her down, both of them still smiling.

"I missed you too." He said. His hands were still around her lower back, holding her slightly to him. Temperance tipped her head up and looked into those endless brown pools. Suddenly, she closed the gap between them and captured Booth's lips softly with hers.

"Temperance…wait." He said, pulling away.

"What is it?" She asked, hurt in her eyes. He softly stroked her cheek.

"Are you sure you wanted to do that?"

"Yes." She said, not holding back. He pulled her closer and met her lips with his. She deepened the kiss.

"Come inside." She mumbled against his lips. She then took his hand and led him, shutting the door, but opening another one at the same time.

**I apologize that I did not have a chapter up sooner. I was busy (and still am. I am sacrificing time in which I should be doing homework.) But I have another chapter in the works right now. I may have it up tonight. We shall see. Thank you to those that review and are still reading.**


	5. Mystery

**Bleeding Love**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Summer is officially here. Which means that if my muse keeps working and doesn't go on vacation, I will update more frequently! Yay! I promise, I will try. But I am not guaranteeing anything. Now, mush, mush, and read!**

Two weeks later…Temperance is sitting in her office, working, as usual, when her phone rings.

"Brennan." She says, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"TEMPE!" Two voices screamed at her over the line.

"Abby? Iz?" She asked, her face already brightening.

"You bet. Who else would it be?" Iz said.

"I don't know. It's so good to hear from you!"

"I know! Tempe, we have a surprise." They said together.

"What? You know I hate surprises…"

"Yeah, yeah." Abby said. "We're in DC."

"WHAT!?" Tempe said, loudly. Booth came in then, raising his eyebrows.

"Go outside." Iz said. Tempe hung up and brushed past Booth.

"Where are…" He began, but didn't finished because she was sprinting for the doors. Once outside…

"TEMPE!" Two voices screamed and she was assaulted in a ferocious hug. She smiled the whole time.

"Abby! You dyed your hair red!"

"I know. I did it recently."

"It makes you look so hot." Tempe said. Booth was watching her. He looked at the two strikingly beautiful women he'd never seen before. Iz has long blond hair and green eyes, and is tall and lean. Abby has red hair and dark blue eyes, and she's a little on the short side, but just as lean as Iz.

"I've missed you guys!"

"We've missed you too, so much!" Iz said with a smile. "How is work?"

"It's good. Been busy lately, a lot of cases."

"Good."

"Speaking of work…" She said, and nodded at Booth. He came over.

"This is my partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Nice to meet you." He said, smiling.

"I'm Abby, that's Isabella, but we call her Iz."

"Okay then." Booth said. Tempe turned to him.

"I haven't seen you yet today, until now."

"I know. I was going to…" He got out, but she kissed him before he could finish.

Once they broke apart…

"I also should have introduced him as my boyfriend." Tempe said, arms wrapped around his waist, and he her.

"No shit you should have! He's quite the catch." Abby said, whistling. Seeley smiled as Tempe looked up at him.

"Yeah, he is." She said, nodding.

"So…Tempe…are you free over the weekend? We need to go and see Ava."

"Yeah. I don't work."

"Great! We'll pick you up Saturday…tomorrow…at nine and drive over. We'll be a little early, but then we can chat with her."

"Great. See you then. You know where I live?"

"Of course. Bye!" They called, and walked off.

"How do you know them?" Booth asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." She said slyly, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Hm…I like this mystery woman."

"Good. Because she's taking you to dinner." She said. He smiled and she went and got her stuff together. The next evening…Tempe and Seeley are still in bed, have been all day…it's eight pm.

"I love you." Seeley whispered into her neck as he kissed it.

"I love you too." She said softly.


	6. New York

**Bleeding Love**

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: See other chapters. **

**A/N: This is a direct continuation of the last chapter. Oh, and I meant eight am, not pm at the end of the last chapter. And I apologize for the delay. Life has been crazy. Finals were a little while ago, my step-sister had to got to the hospital and got her appendix out and is now recovering, lots of family stuff. Yeah. I'm more into the swing of writing now.  
**

A few minutes later…Tempe got up and went over to her closet.

"Babe…what are you getting?" He asked from the bed.

"What I'm wearing tonight." She called back. "You better get ready too."

"I'm going?"

"Yeah, you are." She said with a tone of finality. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. When he came back out…he stopped in his tracks…

"Holy shit." He said, taking her in. She's wearing a short jean skirt, knee-high red boots, and a red tank top that shows a bit of belly and her figure. Her hair is down and wavy.

"You like?"

"If I could get you into bed again, I would show you how much I like." He said. She smiled.

"I didn't know you owned anything like that."

"You'd be surprised what you don't know." She replied, waggling her eyebrows. He pulled her to him and kissed her. He then let her go and went into the closet while she went to put makeup on. When she came back out…

"God, I love you." She said, eyeing him. He's wearing jeans that hug his well-formed ass and a black muscle shirt.

"I love you too." He said. Then, there was a knock at the door. Tempe went to answer it.

"I am so excited!" Iz yelled, running into her apartment.

"Me too." Tempe said. Iz eyed her as Abby walked in.

"Hot damn. You look smoking. I'm surprised Seeley didn't try to nail you against the wall when he saw you." She said. He came in just then.

"Believe me, Iz, I tried." He said. She smiled. "But couldn't get her to. She made me get dressed."

"Well, we would still be standing at the door if you did get her to."

"True."

"Ready?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." The other three said. Once in Tempe's sports car, Tempe driving, Iz and Abby in the back seat and Seeley next to Tempe…

"Are you ladies going to tell me where we're going?"

"NO!" They yelled at the same time. He shrugged and just stared out the window.

Five hours later…after much traffic. It's two in the afternoon.

"You drove me to New York?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes." Tempe said with a laugh. On the way there, the girls changed out of their hot clothes and into some casual stuff.

"Where the hell are we going later?"

"You'll see. First, we're eating at the Hard Rock Café." Tempe said. He shook his head. They parked and went in.

"Jimmy!" She yelled at a waiter. He turned and smiled.

"Tempe! I'm so glad you called me."

"You're my connection for anything I need here."

"I missed you." He said, and hugged her. She hugged him back. "Hey Iz, Abby." Jimmy said, nodding at them. He then caught sight of Booth.

"Who's this?" He asked. Tempe took Seeley's hand.

"Seeley, this is Jimmy. Jimmy, this is by boyfriend and partner, Seeley."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." He said.

"Jimmy is a good friend from college." She said. Seeley stiffened a little at that. She squeezed his hand, but he still stayed stiff.

"Let me show you to your table." He said. He did so and Abby and Iz sat down, but Tempe leaned up to Seeley's ear.

"Don't worry. I never dated or slept with him." She whispered in his ear, and then kissed him deeply, feeling him relax in her arms.

"Sit down." She said. They did and had a great lunch. Jimmy and Seeley really hit it off after that. They left Hard Rock at four in the afternoon.

"So…what do you guys want to do? We shouldn't get there until about nine."

"Well…I say…we just walk around. We should show Seeley our city." Iz said. Tempe and Abby agreed, and so that's what they did.

At nine, after changing back into their hot outfits…they pulled up somewhere.

"Did either of you tell Ava we're coming?"

"Nope!" Abby and Iz said in unison.

"Great. Let's go." They said, and all piled out of the car.

"Where are we?" Seeley asked Tempe, as they stepped up to the bouncer. There already is a decent line outside.

"Coyote Ugly." Tempe said, and spoke then to the bouncer.

"Hey Jeff." She said casually. He looked at her a second.

"Tempe?" He said, a smile breaking across his face.

"In the flesh." She said. He hugged her hard.

"Iz! Abby!" He said, and hugged them too.

"Jeff, this is Seeley. My boyfriend."

"Hi." Jeff said, and they shook hands. Seeley smiled a little, nervous.

"Jeff, is Ava here?" Abby asked.

"Of course. Behind the bar."

"Thanks." Abby said. Jeff let them all in. They approached the bar…

"I'll have two of jack." Tempe said to a beautiful brunette with green eyes.

"Four bucks." The woman said, without looking up. Tempe handed her the money. The woman poured the drinks and as she handed them over is when she looked up. She stared and Tempe laughed.

"Ava, you can speak you know!"

"Tempe!" She squealed, finally. "Let me come out and hug you properly!" Ava said, and did so. She embraced Tempe lovingly. And she squealed again when she saw Iz and Abby.

"Girls! Group hug!" She yelled. They all clamored together, laughing.

"It hasn't been the same without you." Ava said.

"Ava, it's been…fourteen years."

"I know. But still. You were the best, the three of you."

"Thanks. How are the girls you have now?" Tempe asked. She casually slipped her hand into Seeley's as she talked, sensing his awkwardness.

"They're good. I just hired a new one a month ago, and she's doing really well. Business is good too."

"That's good. Ava, this is my boyfriend, Seeley." Tempe finally said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Well, then I should properly introduce myself. I'm Ava, owner of Coyote Ugly, New York."

"What the hell, I might as well too. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI."

"Ooh…Tempe, you've gone HOT federal." Ava said with a smile.

"I guess I did. But he's also my partner at work."

"Oh, so that's how you met."

"Yes. A little…office romance." Tempe said, and gave Seeley a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, you know the rules. If you come here, you have to dance."

"I know, I know."

"And all drinks are on me tonight!"

"Thanks, Ava!" Iz said.

"Get ready for a wild night." Tempe whispered into Seeley's chest, cuddling up to him. He embraced her and kissed her hair.

"I'm ready for anything, as long as I'm with you." He said, feeling her smile into his chest and hug him harder.

**A/N: **I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. But you deserve an update. Please feel free to tell me what you think. Thank you! And now that it's summer, I will hopefully be updating more often.


	7. Update

Bleeding Love

**Bleeding Love**

_**Update**_

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in…awhile. I am deeply sorry. But this bloody thing just won't write itself, and I'm struggling a lot with it right now. I've tried to sit and type it up, but ended up staring at a blank document for thirty minutes.

I don't want to write Bren too out of character, but I don't want to keep her in character either, since she's already broken out a little with the whole Coyote thing. So, I'm struggling with the right balance. Bear with me, I'll get through this rough patch. I always do. Maybe I just need a one shot, and then I can tackle this beast.

So, prior to updating this, I will probably write a one shot. It may be four chapters, tops. And yes, I know I still have to do the last chapter on _Ephemeral Moments._ And I apologize for that too. I'm struggling with the last chapter on that too.

So, I'm hoping, once I get a one shot (or a couple chapter shot) out of the way, I'll be able to tackle both of those projects, do another short one shot, and then tackle two of the following: _Interlocked, A Never Ending Spiral, _or_ A Little Thing Called Fate. _I'm leaning towards _Interlocked _and _ANES_, though. I think I may have to give up on ALTCF. Unless someone wants to take over it for me? If so, message me telling me so and I'll happily hand it over to you.

So, I apologize, but I'm trying. I don't have much time left, a little over a month before school starts again. And starting in August, I'll be getting progressively busier. Which will mean fewer updates. But I'll give you a heads up if I won't be updating for awhile, and not leave you hanging like I have. I hope I haven't lost any readers. If I have, they shall be sorely missed.

Thank you for your patience if you're still with me. And I'm trying, I really am!

xxxx

Kay


	8. The Three S's

Bleeding Love

Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters. All characters created by me may only be used by me, unless otherwise stated or permission has been granted. **

_A/N: It's been a while since I've updated this. I don't know how long. Sorry! I just…couldn't even get this bloody thing started. Actually, I haven't been able to get any of my stories going again. But I'm really putting an effort in now, I promise. And I hope I can turn out some decent things for you amazing readers and reviewers! Thanks!_

At Coyote Ugly…Tempe and Seeley have had a few shots and Iz and Abby are dancing on the bar.

"Tempe! Tempe! Tempe!" They chanted, and came over and grabbed her under the arms and hauled her onto the bar. Ava then got on a microphone.

"QUIET!" Ava yelled. The whole bar went dead silent. "Okay. We have my three girls here who are pretty tough to beat. We are very pleased to have world-renowned forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan with us, back as one of our own. Joining her are Iz and Abby. These three are pretty hard to beat. Rock it, girls!" Ava said, and got down.

The three of them then proceeded to sing "Seventeen" by Stevie Nicks, dancing suggestively. Tempe was the lead singer though.

"Let's give them a round of applause!" Ava said when they had finished. Tempe instantly began climbing down, to choruses of 'encore!', but she shook her head and went over to Seeley. He grabbed her and tugged her into the dark hallway, kissing her passionately.

"You have no idea how turned on that got me." He growled.

"I think I do." She said, pressing her hips into his firm erection. She dragged him to the bathroom and into a stall, where he pressed her against the wall and bit on her neck softly. She groaned. He slowly undid her pants and nearly died when he saw her lack of underwear. He then cupped her warm heat, feeling her squirm.

"In me. NOW." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Seeley replied, undoing his pants and entering her swiftly. She threw her head back and let out a moan. He withdrew almost completely and then thrust back in quickly. They soon built up an exhilarating rhythm, their breath coming out in pants.

Meanwhile, the door to the bathroom opened…

"Tempe?" Ava asked. She hadn't seen her for fifteen minutes. She stepped into the bathroom and that's when she heard…

"Seeley…" Tempe groaned, and then continued panting.

"Tempe, Tempe, Tempe." He chanted, matching his thrusts.

Ava just smiled and backed out to give them privacy.

She clenched around him and threw her head back, releasing, and pulling his orgasm from him. She felt him spurt hotly inside her and rode out the waves of pleasure. They shared a passionate kiss before exiting the bathroom and returning to Tempe's friends. Ava gave them a knowing look when they returned, and Seeley blushed under her gaze, but Tempe just nodded and squeezed his hand.

Later…they're returning to the hotel, all a little bit drunk, but Seeley and Tempe really drunk…

"How…about…you come to our room?" Tempe slurred. Iz and Abby nodded and they went up there.

"Ooh…let's play…" Seeley said, and swallowed. "Spin the bottle."

"Suuurrreeee." Tempe said, and they sat in a circle and put a water bottle in the middle.

It was a good fifteen minutes before it landed on Seeley and Tempe. Seeley leaned in and captured her lips. She grabbed his hips and pulled him down on top of her, kissing hungrily. Iz and Abby were sober enough to realize they should go.

"We should go." Iz said. Abby nodded and they left Seeley and Tempe to get it on.

The next morning…they wake up tangled in the sheets and each other, sun shining on them.

"Morning beautiful." Seeley says. He's holding two mugs of coffee.

"Give." She said, sitting up. He handed her the mug, with two sugars, just how she likes it. She takes a sip.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. How are you feeling?"

"Oddly…fine. No headache or anything."

"Me too. It's weird."

"Yeah. Maybe it was the sex." She said. He blushed and she leaned in and kissed him.

"You know what we engaged in last night and you're around me. You don't have to blush."

"Can't help it." He said, kissing her again.

"Well, then you're just silly." She said.

"Oh, I'll show you how silly I am." He said, and rolled her beneath him, entering her warm body. Twenty minutes later…they lay sated in each others arms…

"Am I still silly?"

"Maybe just a little." She said with a smile. He then launched a tickle attack on her.

"Ok…Okay…you're…not silly." She said through laughs. He kissed her gently.

"You can't be silly after two orgasms." She said. He smirked that he'd done that to her. But he had also, so shouldn't really be smirking.

"I love you." He said. She smiled.

"I love you too." She replied easily. Then, the phone rang.

"You two sex kittens up yet?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, yeah. We're up." Tempe said.

"Good. See you in the lobby in an hour."

"Fine." Tempe said, and hung up.

"Looks like we have to face the real world." Tempe said, stood up, and disappeared into the bathroom to get ready. Seeley followed shortly after.

_A/N: I'm not that happy with this chapter, but it's not bad. So, you get it. I'm really trying, but I'm finding it hard. But right now, I have this one (okay, maybe two), chapter story floating around in my head, as well as another potential multi-chap (please oh please don't hurt me. It's not my fault that ideas spring forth for other things when they shouldn't), that may get the creative juices flowing. And please remember to review and do not be afraid to critique. Every little bit helps to improve my writing!_

_Oh, and any guess as to what the three S's are? Closest person gets virtual cookies and I might let them give me the inspiration for the next chapter...if it goes the way I am thinking the story will go. I'll PM the person closest in about...three days, let's say, to give some people time to respond._


	9. Hilltop

A/N: Here's the new chapter

_A/N: Here's the new chapter. Sorry it wasn't up sooner, but I haven't been feeling well. I had my wisdom teeth out last Friday and so have been on vicodin lately. And somehow I sort of, but not completely lost my voice. But I'm back, until school starts. The next update may not come for a few days though, because I have some stuff to do over the next four days or so. Bear with me!_

Two weeks later…they are back in D.C.

"Hey sleepyhead. Time to get up." Tempe said, hitting him lightly on the chest.

"Mmmm…" He mumbled, tugging her closer. She leaned down and pressed her lips firmly against his.

"Up." She said, and jumped out of his arms. He sat up.

"You're no fair."

"Never said I was."

"Well, what am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, and pulled the sheet aside. She smirked and then came over to him, hovering at eye level with him. She then leaned in and kissed him passionately, her hand reaching down to give him a firm squeeze and running a finger over his head. He groaned and released, going limp in her warm hand.

"Better?" She asked from the bathroom doorway. He had no idea how she had gotten there so fast.

"Yeah." He said, standing up. He then grabbed her and kissed her again, finger pressing against her throbbing clit. She let out a cry into his mouth and tugged him in for a deeper kiss.

"Two can play at this game." He said, and let her go, pulling on some pants and disappearing out the bedroom door. She smiled and got in the shower.

An hour later…they're ready to go and head out to work. Tempe spends all day working on Limbo cases and Seeley spends the whole day on paperwork.

That night…as Tempe is working in her office…

"Hey Angela." Seeley says.

"Hey Stud." She says. He smiles a little. "What's up?"

"Tempe's in her office? And will be there for a little while longer?"

"Oh yeah. She's ass-deep in paperwork."

"Good." He said. "I want you to look at something." He said, and pulled something out of his pocket, handing it to her.

"OH MY GOD!" She squealed.

"Sh…Ange, she'll hear you."

"Right. Sorry." She said.

"Stud, it's beautiful." Ange said, looking down at the ring in her hands. It's platinum with two dolphins on it, and their noses are touching a gemstone that matches her eyes in the middle.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"I think she'll love it. So, tonight, huh?"

"Yeah. I have special plans."

"Well, I hope she says yes."

"I do too, Ange. I do too." He said, and stowed the ring. He then whistled his way over to Tempe's office to drag her out for his plans.

After dinner…he drives somewhere and drags her out of the car…

"Seeley!" She squealed, as he pulled her along a dimly lit path.

"Trust me." He said, and squeezed her hand, still pulling her along. Ten minutes later, he pulled her out into a clearing and her breath was knocked out of her.

"It's so beautiful." She said, looking out. They are on top of a hill, overlooking DC.

"Just like you." He whispered and she smiled.

"That's so sweet." She said, and kissed him softly. He grabbed her left hand in his and gently stroked her fingers. While doing so, he casually slipped on the ring. She looked down and then into his eyes, her lips parted, as she was about to say something. He silenced her with a kiss.

"Before you say anything, let me." He said, and rested his forehead against hers, their hands entwined. She nodded.

"Tempe, you've been my best friend for three years. I couldn't ask for a better partner and lover. We are each the half of the other, but so much more than that too. We understand each other and trust each other, we're complete when we're together. I know your stance on marriage, but I'm not asking that a piece of paper prove our love to the world, or that one of us belongs to the other. We belong to each other. And I want to marry you so that the world knows that you're mine and I am yours, equally. Please, say yes." He whispered. She looked deep into his eyes and met his lips with hers softly.

"Yes." She breathed against his lips. He smiled and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. She broke apart to look at the ring.

"It's perfect. The proposal was perfect. I love you, so much." She said, tears welling in her eyes. He instantly embraced her warmly.

"I love you too. Sh…sh…" He cooed, as he felt her tears soak his black shirt.

"I…just…never thought I would feel this way. About anyone."

"I know. But you let me in, and that means the whole world."

"No, we let each other in. We shared our souls. We are no longer two souls, but one, united, and can never go back. And I don't want to."

"I'm glad. Now please, don't cry. We have celebrating to do." He whispered, and kissed her deeply, their city twinkling below. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, and they kissed, kissed, kissed, and kissed, until the moon is high above them.

"Let's go home." She says. He nods and they make their way back to the truck, stealing kisses along the way. Once home, they really show each other how much they mean to each other, how they are one.

"I'm home." She whispers, as the sun comes up and they are lying, entwined together. It's impossible to tell where one ends and the other begins.

"No. We're home." He whispered, and kissed her softly. She smiled and drifted off in his solid and warm embrace.


	10. Shopping

_A/N: SURPRISE! Another chapter. After the end of the last one, I just couldn't help but continue. Which means…my muse is back! Hopefully for the rest of the summer! Yay! Oh, and please check out the profile for what the bridesmaids, flower girls, ring bearers, tuxes, and Tempe's dress look like. Yes, I found ones on the internet. Enjoy!_

Three days later…they are having coffee in Tempe's kitchen…

"Seeley…I…don't want to wait."

"For what?"

"To get married. I love you too much to want to wait. And after all that has happened, that could happen, I'd rather not put it off."

"Honey, I know. Anything could happen to either of us at any time. Our partnership has shown that. When do you want to?"

"Well, we need at least a little time to plan. So…a month from now?"

"That sounds great. Do you…have a date?"

"Well, I was thinking October sixteenth."

"Hm…that sounds nice."

"Good. Because I booked the church."

"What?" He choked, almost spitting his coffee everywhere. She chuckled a little.

"I booked the church for that date. At two in the afternoon."

"Why would you do that? You're not religious."

"I know. But you are, and I know you would want our union sanctioned by God."

"You're incredible." He said, coming over and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks. But that's all I've done."

"Well, we can work out the rest. I'm sure Ange will want to do it all anyways."

"She does. She told me so the day after we got engaged."

"Well, then we just have to talk to her."

"Okay." Tempe said.

That evening…they had Ange and Jack over to discuss plans. They're all sitting in the living room. Tempe is curled up with Seeley on the couch and Ange and Jack are across from them in armchairs.

"Sweetie…what are you looking for?"

"Understated. Simple. But I do know that I want the three bridesmaids in red."

"And those three are?" Ange asked, pen poised to write down names.

"You, Cam, and Amy."

"Okay. Stud, who are your groomsmen?"

"Jack, Russ, and Sully."

"Sully?" Tempe asked, in surprise.

"Yeah. He's a good friend. I already asked him."

"Love you." Tempe said, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm thinking a red accent for the tuxes, to go with the girls dresses. Cream flowers. Not white, cream." Tempe said.

"Sounds fine by me. Jack and I will handle all the food." Ange said.

"My chef will prepare everything. We're having the reception in my ballroom."

"Jack, you don't-" Tempe began.

"No, I want to."

"Thanks, man." Seeley said.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Sweetie, the sooner we go dress shopping, the better. How about this weekend?"

"That's fine. The guys can go tux shopping then too." She said. Seeley groaned.

"You know it has to be done. Just get it out of the way. I'll make it up to you later." She whispered in his ear and then kissed his cheek. He smiled and pulled her in for a soft kiss on the lips.

"And if you don't find your dress, we at least have to get the bridesmaids. We can try to find your dress next weekend if need be."

"That's fine."

"What does the guest list look like?"

"Cullen, Seeley's parents, Russ, Amy, the girls, Parker, Groomsmen, Bridesmaids, my editor, and I think that's it."

"A small wedding. That's perfect, Sweetie." Ange said with a smile.

"Well, what about the cake?"

"Poppyseed." Tempe said.

"Chocolate." Seeley said, at the same time. Angela laughed.

"Sweetie, what kind do you want?"

"Poppyseed with raspberry jam filling and white cream cheese frosting."

"Stud?"

"Yellow cake with chocolate frosting."

"Alright. We'll do both."

"Seeley, when we cut the cake, we have to cut both, and feed each other a piece of both. That is the only way I will have both."

"Fine." He huffed. She laughed.

"Oh, and the flower girls will be Hayley and Emma, right?"

"Yes. And ring bearer is Parker."

"Great. I think that's everything."

"Sounds good. See you Saturday? At noon?" Tempe asked.

"Great. I'll call Cam."

"And I'll call Amy."

"Okay. Bye sweetie." Ange said, and hugged her. Jack gave her a hug too.

"I'll start dinner." Tempe said. Seeley nodded.

"I'll walk you guys out." Seeley said. He grabbed Ange's arm just as she was about to leave.

"You noticed she didn't say Zach or her Dad, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, I want to try and pull some strings with Cullen. So plan for two more." He whispered. Ange's eyes welled up, and she embraced him.

"This is one of many reasons why you deserve each other." She whispered and left him standing there. He went in and enjoyed a peaceful dinner followed by gentle lovemaking.

On Saturday…Tempe and Amy meet up with Cam and Ange in front of a bridal store…

"Ready?" Ange asked, looping her arm through Tempe's.

"Yes." Tempe said, and they all traipsed in.

"Hello. How may I help you?" A woman asked.

"Yes, we're looking for three bridesmaid dresses and a dress for the bride."

"Which is the bride?" The woman asked with a smile. All three girls pointed at Tempe.

"She is." They said in unison. Tempe laughed.

"Alright. Do you have anything in mind?"

"The bridesmaids dresses are going to be red. And absolutely no poof." Tempe said, firmly. The lady just laughed.

"Simple it is. Justine!" She called. A young girl of about seventeen came out.

"This is my daughter, Justine. She can assist you with anything you need. I'm giving her to the bride, while I help the bridesmaids."

"Sounds good." Ange said, and they began looking.

"UGH!" Tempe said.

"Is there something wrong?" Justine asked.

"I'm just not finding anything that I like. I'm sorry." Tempe said, poking her head out.

"It's perfectly fine. Let me just see what else we have. Red is the bridesmaid dresses, correct?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, again."

"Really, it's fine. You want to find the perfect dress."

"Yes, I do." Tempe said from behind the curtain.

"Sweetie? Can you come out?"

"Hang on." Tempe said, and pulled on a robe. She then walked out.

"Oh my! That's perfect, Ange." Tempe said, taking in the dress. It's an apple red, but not too bright. It's strapless and flows easily to a little past the knees.

"That is the dress. That's it." She said, as Cam and Amy came out.

"Perfect. Take them off and get everything you need to go with them." She said, as Justine came back with a few more dresses.

"Okay." Ange said, and they dispersed. Tempe took the dresses and headed in.

"I understand that one has more fabric and is more ornate than you are looking for, but it has the red in it, as a nice accent." Justine said, sitting down and pulling out a book to read while waiting.

"Thank you." Tempe said. She tried on the other two and was not pleased with them, and then tried on the one Justine had mentioned.

"Justine, can you tie the back?" Tempe asked.

"Sure." The girl said, and came over.

"May I come in?"

"Yes." Tempe said. Justine entered, setting her book down and went over to Tempe. She saw the gaping back and Tempe's coincidentally red strapless bra. Justine tied up the dress and then stood back.

"Wow." Justine said. Tempe looked in the mirror and knew that is the dress. She'd let her hair down and in soft curls it framed her face. Justine brought the veil and it was perfect. Tears filled Tempe's eyes.

"This is it." Tempe said and turned around just as Justine picked up her book. Justine then looked from the back cover to Tempe and back again.

"You're…" She began, but Tempe held up her hand and Justine went silent.

"Yes, I am, sweetheart. Thank you for all of your help." Tempe said with a smile. She then walked out and Cam, Amy, and Ange froze.

"OH. MY. GOD." They said together, and ran over, hugging her.

"Temperance, you look absolutely stunning. Seeley will flip when he sees you on the day." Cam gushed. Tempe just smiled.

"It's perfect, isn't it?" Tempe asked.

"Far beyond perfect." Amy said.

"That's it. This is the one." Tempe said. The older lady came back then and got everything ready for them. Justine was trying to ring them up, but was distracted by Tempe.

"You guys take the stuff to the cars. I'll be out in a few." Tempe said. They nodded and did as she asked.

"Justine, there is no need to feel so awestruck." Tempe said.

"I…I…just love your books."

"Thank you." Tempe said.

"I never thought I'd actually meet you. I'm thinking about becoming an anthropologist too."

"Well, it takes a lot of hard work and dedication, but is totally worth it."

"I'm sure it is…I mean, all you've done in your life…and now you're getting married."

"Let me let you in on a secret…" Tempe said, leaning closer. "I don't believe in marriage and never wanted to get married. But I believe in the man I am marrying, and he proposed to me in a way that I couldn't say no. I hope you find that as well."

"Thank you." Justine said, blushing.

"You're welcome. Look, you're a nice girl." Tempe said. She pulled out two envelopes from her purse.

"Here." Tempe said, and then left the store. Justine's Mom came back out then.

"What did she give you?" Her Mom asked.

"I don't know yet." Justine said, and opened one of the envelopes.

"No way." She said, her eyes scanning the paper.

"What?"

"She invited us to her wedding."

"Wow. Do you want to go?"

"Of course!" Justine said, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. She couldn't wait to tell her friends at school.

That night…

"Any luck?" Seeley asked as she came in.

"Plenty. You?"

"Yes. We're done."

"Me too." Tempe said, giving him a lingering kiss.

"Well, where is it?"

"You don't get to see it. Ange is keeping it for me."

"No fair."

"It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding." Tempe said with a shrug. He just laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"We're getting married."

"Yes, we are."

"Love you."

"Love you too, Seeley."


	11. The Wedding

_A/N: ANOTHER SURPRISE CHAPTER! My muse is just on a roll right now. It's actually pretty awesome. And if you haven't already, please check out the links on the bottom of my profile for what the wedding party is "wearing" in the story. And thanks billions to my reviewers! You guys rock!_

_Oh, and Vebbie, since you are such a great reviewer, and nobody guessed the three s's (except one person, who was an anon. stupid.), I'm letting you pick something for a chapter. It will have to be after this one and maybe another, or I'll incorporate it into the one I'm working on. But yes. Just PM me with what you want and I'll try and make it happen._

On October Sixteenth…Seeley awoke in their bed, surrounded by her smell.

"Mm…" He mumbled. He then sat up and stretched, muscles rippling.

"Dude, you up?" Jack's voice said, and then the door opened.

"Good. You are. It's ten."

"Oh shit. It's my wedding day."

"Yeah dude. Come on. We've got to get you bright eyed and bushytailed." He said. Seeley threw a pillow at him.

"Once I have coffee, I'll be fine." He said.

"The other dudes are already here. Including the surprises."

"You have their tuxes?"

"Yeah. Arrived this morning."

"Great. Be right down." Seeley said. Jack nodded and left and Seeley got up to take a shower.

Meanwhile…at Jack's house…

"IT'S YOUR WEDDING DAY!" Yelled three voices, jumping on the bed with Tempe. Tempe sat up and laughed, hugging the three ladies on her bed.

"I can't believe it. But I'm so glad you all are a part."

"Us too." Ange said, as Cam and Amy nodded.

"Hayley and Emma are downstairs and Parker is at your place with the men." Amy said.

"Good. Everything is in order."

"Yeah. Except the bride has to get her ass out of bed."

"Yeah, yeah. Do me a favor and get me coffee while I shower?"

"Sure. Your dress is in the wardrobe and the hair person is coming at twelve and I'm doing your makeup at one."

"Sounds good. You ladies know your hair is down, right?"

"YES." The groaned and Tempe threw a pillow at them as they left the room and Tempe made her way to the shower.

While both are showering…

"It's my wedding day." They both thought, smiles breaking across their faces.

Back at Seeley and Tempe's…Seeley just came downstairs…

"Daddy!" Parker yelled, and Seeley scooped up the rambunctious boy and ruffled his curly hair.

"Hey Bub." He said. "Ready for today?"

"Yeah Daddy! I'll be great. I promise!"

"I know you will, Bub. You have an important job." Seeley said. Parker nodded and then Seeley set him down and he ran to Jack. Seeley approached Max.

"Thank you, Booth. For making this happen."

"You're welcome. I know it will make Tempe happy, and that's all I want." He said. Max embraced him tightly. Seeley then turned to Zach.

"Booth…I…"

"It's okay, Zach-Attack. I know." Seeley said, and clapped him on the shoulder. Zach smiled meekly.

Three hours later…the men were ready and just chilling out and talking before heading over to the church at one fifteen.

Meanwhile…Tempe was just getting her makeup done by Ange. Her hair is down and in soft waves framing her face, silky and smooth. Her makeup is thick black lashes, gold eye shadow to bring out her eyes, and a slight pink lip-gloss, and rosy cheeks.

"Alright. Everyone out. I have to get dressed." Tempe ordered, pushing out Ange, Cam, and Amy, who are all ready and look beautiful.

"Ange, I'll need you to help me into my dress."

"Then why can't I stay?"

"Because I need to put on my wedding lingerie, and even though we're best friends, I do NOT want you seeing me naked."

"Fine. Just call. I'll be outside the door."

"Okay." Tempe said, and shut the door.

Inside…Tempe pulled out the red push up and lacy strapless with matching panties and put on the red garter before calling Ange in.

"Hot damn. Sweetie, you look so sexy." Ange said, stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah yeah."

"If Seeley could know what was under that dress beforehand, he'd take you instantly."

"Okay, Ange. Help me into the damn thing." She said. Ange nodded and did so. They then put on her shoes and everything and by one thirty were on their way to the church. The men are there already, in another room. While waiting for the ceremony to start…Jack knocked on the bride's door and Ange answered. She came out.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks Jack."

"How is she?"

"Oddly, fine. Feeling a little nervous, but fine. She looks amazing."

"Good. Good. Almost ready?"

"You know it. You better get him up to the altar. Hide Zacharoni and have Max waiting out here in five minutes.

"Okay. Love you."

"You too." Ange said, and disappeared into Tempe's room. As they went up to the altar…

"Nervous?"

"A little." Seeley admitted.

"It's fine. Tempe is too."

"You saw her?"

"No. Asked Ange."

"Oh." He said as they arrived and took their places. He smiled at his parents and then the music started for the procession. Parker came out first and then Hayley and Emma.

Around the corner from the doors…Tempe is just coming out of her room. Max's heart feels like it stopped in his chest. Tempe turned around and locked eyes with him, and a smile broke out on her face.

"Dad!" She whispered, and ran over, embracing him tightly.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." He whispered in her ear.

"Thanks."

"Seeley…"

"Yes. He had Cullen pull some strings. He's amazing."

"He is." Tempe said, nodding. Ange, Cam, and Amy had just started down the aisle, and not long after the wedding march began.

"Ready?" Max asked, holding out his arm.

"Yes." Tempe said, and took it, and together they made their way through the doors and down the aisle.

When Seeley saw Tempe, smiling and on her fathers arm, his eyes lit up.

"Damn, she looks beautiful." He thought.

The ceremony was simple, beautiful, and heartfelt. Afterwards, the wedding party drove to Jack's and had pictures done.

"Dr. Bones!" Parker called, and ran up to her.

"Hey Park. Be careful with the dress." She said easily. He understood, because of its pale color. They then took the pictures and Seeley and Tempe were the last two left, taking some duo pictures.

"I cannot believe we're married." Tempe said.

"I know." Seeley replied, shaking his head as they entered the house. They stood outside the ballroom doors, waiting for their names to be announced. While waiting, he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. They didn't even notice that the doors had opened and their names and been said until catcalls began. Then, they broke apart, smiling.

"Everyone, Mr. and Mrs. Seeley Booth." Jack said, and they made their way in this time. They then did the cake and ended up shoving it in each others faces, but kissing afterwards. The food was buffet style, so people could take what they wanted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for their first dance." Jack said in a slow voice. The took the floor and waited for the song to begin. When it did, he twirled her gracefully around, both of them smiling.

The song was an acoustic version of "Your Arms Feel Like Home" by 3 Doors Down, played by Ange's fathers band.

Max and Tempe danced to Keep On Tryin', obviously.

"Okay, the next to songs are a request from the groom, for his beautiful bride. The first one is "Your Guardian Angel", the acoustic version, by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. And the second is "Blue Eyes" by Cary Brothers." Jack said.

They danced slowly to both songs, both having immense meaning.

"And this is funny, but the bride chose two songs as well." Everyone laughed.

"The first one is "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion and "The Reason" by Hoobastank. As they danced, not willing to share these moments that mean so much to them…

"Wow, Tempe. I didn't know you knew these songs." He whispered.

"It took me a long time to find them." She whispered back.

After they were done…

"Honey, look over there." Seeley said, moving his head in that direction. She did and her eyes locked with Zach's and then turned back to Seeley's.

"You…" She began, but couldn't express words so she just leaned up and kissed him passionately and then made a dash to Zach, Seeley following close behind. She embraced Zach tightly and he surprisingly returned the gesture.

"I'm so glad you're here, Zach." She whispered.

"Me too, Dr. Brennan, me too." He whispered back. They chatted and then she noticed Seeley, standing protectively nearby.

"I must talk to Seeley. I'll catch up later. Go find the others." Tempe said and Zach nodded and moved off.

"First my father and then Zach. You really are amazing."

"It's all because I lov-" He began, but was cut off by her lips on his.

"I know." She said once she pulled away.

The rest of the night was fun and they laughed and kissed and danced and drank the night away. It was by far the best time of their lives so far, and were so grateful to every one of their friends and family.

"We're loved." Tempe said as they made their way to their room to sleep before their early flight tomorrow.

"Yes, we are. A lot." Seeley replied, kissing her forehead gently before closing the door behind him, where both of them passed out from exhaustion, saving all their energy for the honeymoon.

And Tempe didn't let him see the underwear, smiling to herself as she went to sleep, both of them knowing it's her and him and him and her. Forever.

_A/N: This is all for tonight. But that's a lot for me. But alas, I'm tired. So, reviews are appreciated as always. And I hope to get a message from you soon, Vebbie! And, as I haven't started a new chapter yet, it's pretty open, though I do have a specific direction I want the story to head in. Though that I'm not telling._


	12. Airplane

_A/N: Hey. Sorry for the delay, but I was out of town, at the beach for a few days; honestly, doing more fun things than writing this. Sorry. But I'll try for a chapter every other day, prior to school starting, when you won't get them often. I'm sorry, but it's all part of being a Senior this year and being involved. _

_Oh, but good news: I did get my license! Got it today! I'm so excited! Now all I need is a car…_

_And Vebbie…let me know what you're interested in doing. No hurry. Really. You don't have to feel bad or anything. I've had plenty to do otherwise than think about that. Now, on with the story!_

The next morning…Tempe slowly awakes in his arms…she presses herself deeper into him, into his warmth, as he lightly kisses the top of her head.

"Hey babe…it's time to get up." He whispered, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Mm…what…time is it?"

"Four. Remember, we have to leave by five?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She grumbled, wanting to stay in his arms and not leave the warmth of the bed.

"Please get up?" He asked, looking into her eyes and flashing her his charm smile.

"Fine." She said, and climbed out of bed to go and shower.

"That's my girl." He said, and slapped her ass. She yelped and then ran into the bathroom.

Almost an hour later…they are almost ready. Seeley had gone to get them coffee, and came back to find the bathroom door shut. He set the coffee down and went over and knocked.

"Hey babe. Why is the door locked?" He asked, trying the handle.

"Seeley, some things are meant to be private." She said through the door. He just shrugged and went to drink some coffee. Five minutes later she came out in sweats and a tank top.

"I brought you coffee."

"Thanks." She said, clasping the warm to-go cup in her hands. He wrapped his arms around her and she inhaled his scent.

"You okay?" He asked, his hands radiating warmth along her lower back.

"Fine. Nothing I can't deal with." She said softly.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, a worried tone slipping out.

"Seeley, it's fine, I promise." She said, pecking him on the lips softly.

"Is it…your…monthly friend?" He asked, blushing. She smiled and kissed him again.

"It's fine." She said. He took that as a yes and blushed a deeper crimson as they left the room.

Later…at the airport. They are sitting at the gate, casually flipping through a magazine.

Tempe gently laced her fingers through his and saw the corners of his mouth quirk up a little as he gave her hand a squeeze.

Then, their flight was called.

"First class and passengers needing assistance, please." The woman over the intercom asked. Tempe stood.

"Come on, Seeley."

"What?" He asked, looking up.

"First class. That's us."

"It is?" He asked.

"Yes, Seeley. When you fly with me, you don't fly coach." She said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I love you." He said, a smile breaking out across his face and standing up.

"You damn well better." She said in a teasing tone and made her way to the gate. She waited for him to follow her and then showed their tickets. The woman looked at the name on the ticket and then at Tempe. Tempe just took the tickets, smiled at the woman, and began down the jet way.

"She knew you."

"I know." Tempe said.

Once they were comfortably in their seats and waiting for the plane to take off…

Tempe unfolded the blanket and spread it across her lap and then placed the pillow on Seeley's shoulder. He smiled down at her.

"Is that okay?" She asked.

"It's fine." He said, and kissed her softly. She smiled and rested her head on the pillow, a sigh escaping. He held her hand and listened for her breathing to even out. Eventually it did, and he continued reading his magazine.

Halfway through the flight…Tempe stirred.

"Hey beautiful." Seeley whispered. She yawned and pulled away, stretching as best she could in her seat.

"You okay?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. I always get tired the first day."

"Oh. Okay." He said, relaxing.

"Hungry?" She asked him.

"Ravenous." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed.

"No, Seeley. Maybe on the way back." She said. He smiled a little.

"But yes, I am." He said.

"Well, they're prepping the food. I can hear them, so it won't be long."

"Good. You know how I get when I'm hungry."

"You get very, very grouchy." She said, kissing him softly.


	13. Arrival

_A/N: Alright. Here it is. The continuation of the last chapter. Enjoy. And please remember to send your reviews. Your thoughts are very important to me. _

Twenty minutes later and they were both eating, the only sound being chewing or taking a sip of water. Tempe ate slowly; whereas Seeley ate like it was his last meal and he had five minutes to eat it.

"You know, you'll get hiccups from eating that rapidly." She said, pausing to look at him. He just shrugged.

"Fine. But don't whine to me when you do get them." She said, and went back to her own food.

Five minutes later…their food had been cleared and Tempe is just reading a forensic journal while Seeley sits back and relaxes.

"I lo-" He began, but was interrupted by a hiccup.

"Shit." He said, and hiccupped again. The corners of Tempe's mouth turned up.

"Think this is funny, do you?" He asked, turning to glare at her.

"Yes." She said, still not looking up at him though.

"Well," He hiccupped twice and her small smile grew bigger. "It's not." He said.

"I told you so." She daunted. He sent her a glare and turned away.

"Do you want to get rid of them?" She asked, having set down her journal. He didn't respond to her so she touched his arm gently.

"Seeley…stop being a stubborn ass. I know you have to know how to get rid of hiccups. I'll help you to do so." She said. He turned and looked at her.

"Open your mouth." She said. He did so. She peeked over her shoulder to make sure that nobody was watching. All the people around them were asleep.

"Okay." She said, and landed a hot and open-mouthed kiss on his lips, not letting him pull away from shock. She is kissing him and breathing deeply into his mouth. Finally, she pulled away.

"What the hell?" He said, and then paused, waited, and realized his hiccups are gone.

"Temperance Brennan's sure-fire way to get rid of her mans hiccups. Get them to stop thinking about them." She said with a smile.

"Please don't tell me you do that to just any man?"

"No. Just the ones I've been with long enough." She said. He eyed her.

"Don't worry, there has just been one other." She said with a sigh. "You fine?"

"Not really." He said, and pointed to his tented pants. She laughed and leaned next to his ear.

"Poor baby." She breathed into it. He got harder, if that was possible at this point.

"You can't just leave me like this!" He hissed to her.

"Well…what do you expect me to do about it?" She whispered, her face the epitome of innocence. He growled deep in his throat.

"Get rid of it now, and I'll make it seriously worth your while soon." She said, and pulled away as the flight attendant announced the descent. He growled and again and eventually was able to bring it to a not noticeable level.

After they had gotten their bags and were outside the terminal in Greece, waiting for a car.

"How are you?" She asked, that glint in her eye. He is obviously frustrated.

"At half-mast." He responded and she laughed.

"Love you. And it's not too much longer. I promise." She said, taking his hand. His eyes softened a little and he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Love you too." He said. Just then, a black town car with one-way windows and a divider between the front and the back pulled up.

"This is ours." Tempe said. Seeley nodded and they got in. They just got settled in as the driver began to pull away…

"It will take about an hour to get to where we have to. Once there, you'll switch to a donkey to get to your location." He said. Tempe nodded and the driver turned back. She then reached her hand up and closed the divider between the driver and them. She then quickly straddled Seeley, her skirt riding up her legs. He instinctually grabbed her hips in his hands.

"I told you it wouldn't be long." She whispered, and leaned down to kiss him passionately. She felt him grow between them and kissed him harder. He slid his hand up her skirt and tore his mouth from hers when he caressed her hip.

"No underwear?" He whispered, his eyes growing dark.

"Nope." She said with a smile and leaned in to nibble on his ear lobe. He groaned.

"And I'm very, very wet." She murmured in his ear and he groaned again. She undid his jeans, freed him, and raised her eyebrows.

"Wanted easy access." He grunted, and thrust up and into her warm body. She pushed down and met him perfectly.

They built up a slow rhythm, drawing it out for as long as possible.

"I…love…you." Tempe panted and then pressed her lips to his. He grunted as her slick walls contracted firmly around his whole length.

"We'll be there in twenty minutes." The drivers voice said over an intercom. Tempe pushed the button and responded.

"Thank you." She said. She then leaned in and pressed her body against Seeley's. He slowly kneaded her throbbing clit as she kneaded his balls in her deft fingers.

"Temperance…" He grunted out, his balls contracting. She smiled and they met one final time as he pushed down on her clit and their mouths met, both crying into the others mouth as warmth filled each of their bodies. They then collapsed, sated.

"We should get decent." Tempe said slowly, still feeling aftershocks.

"We should." Seeley said, feeling the same aftershocks.

Ten minutes later…they were at their first destination…

"Thank you." Tempe said, paying the driver. They then headed over to part two to get to their destination.

"No way." Seeley said, taking in the donkey.

"Yes." Tempe said.

An hour later…they were at the top of the houses…they stopped in front of an archway with a heavy but bright blue door. The house is a blinding shade of white.

They got off the donkeys and unpacked their belongings. The man then left with the donkeys and Tempe pulled out a key, inserting it into the lock.

"Come on." She said from through the door. Seeley grabbed their bags and entered. They are now on a terrace with a pool, overlooking the Caldera.

"Okay, so in front of us is the door that goes to the kitchen, one bedroom, and the living room." Tempe said, pointing to the red one.

"And up those stairs is the master bedroom" She said with air quotes. "And bathroom." She said and began to climb the stairs. He just followed her like a puppy dog. She opened the green door to a spacious room with a king size bed with a canopy and big windows that open onto their own terrace overlooking the pool and Caldera. He sets their bags down as Tempe makes her way to the bathroom. He follows her and it's a tiled, spacious, well-lighted room with a claw-footed tub in front of a window overlooking the Caldera, a toilet, two sinks, and a glass shower in the corner.

"I don't think I ever want to leave." Seeley said, wrapping his arms around her waist as she looked at the view.

"Well, you have to. But we can always come back."

"I know. It just won't be the same not staying here." He said.

"What are you talking about? Of course we'll stay here." She said.

"Oh…I just thought…a place like this…would go quickly." He said.

"It can't. I bought it." She replied.

"You…what?" He said, shocked.

"I own it. We own it." She said. He smiled and then scooped her up and kissed her soundly.

"You are the best wife ever."

"Damn straight." She said and he laughed.

_I'm working on the new chapter now. I'm actually having a lot of fun with this whole honeymoon thing. Maybe I'll even have the new chapter up later today! Thank you!_


	14. Melena

_A/N: I really should be doing homework, but inspiration came to me. As always, R&R is much appreciated. Actually…I'm in need of some real R&R right now. There's a lot of emotion coursing through me right now…but that's beside the point. Enjoy._

He then lifted her into his arms and kissed her soundly. She wound her hands around his neck and locked her legs around his waist.

"The second I saw the bed…I knew I just had to make love to you in it."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" She asked, a lustful glint in her eye. He laughed and laid her down on the red Egyptian cotton sheets. They hastily removed their clothing and he crawled over her, kneeling over her heat.

"You look so absolutely fucking beautiful here." He said, and met her lips in a heated kiss. While kissing, she looped her legs around him and flipped them so she's on top.

"You look pretty fucking sexy yourself." She cooed, looking down at his beautifully sculpted body that is hers and all hers.

"I love you." He whispered, hands rubbing slow circles on her hips.

"I love you too." She said with a smile and lowered herself onto him, encasing him in her warmth. He jerked into her and she kissed him with a smile on her face.

He slowly kneaded her full breasts with his hands as she clenched around him.

"Baby…" He cooed, meeting her as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. She arched into him, groaning. He pulled her to him grunted into her ear.

"Yes, Seeley. Oh yes." She panted into his own ear. He nibbled on her lobe as she kissed the hollow of his neck. She slowly reached between their sticky bodies and raked her fingers against his stomach, making him shiver and his muscles contract.

"Yes baby…" He cooed at her. He reached down and began circling her engorged nub…

"Seeley…" She squeaked out, as he pressed down on it and she clenched around him…

He slowly circled her and then pushed down a few times. He had her whimpering now…

"Seeley…" She choked out. "You can't always do this. You have to let me return the favor." She said, grabbing his hand and stopping his ministrations.

"I just want to please you."

"I know. And you are. Just by being my partner, lover, and husband. But I want to please you too. I know you're a far cry from release right now and I want us to be there. Together." She said, taking his hands in hers.

"Together." He whispered, and pulled her down for a searing kiss.

As he circled her nub, she kneaded his balls in her warm hand…

"Seeley!" She yelled, clenching hard around him and digging her nails into his firm chest.

"Tempe!" He called at the same time and gripped her hips firmly. She then collapsed on top of him and he moved a hair out of her face.

"It's…" She began, but yawned. "Still early. But I'm tired."

"That's okay. I am too, babe." He said. She rolled off him and curled against his side, drifting off into sleep. He joined her shortly after kissing her head.

The next morning…Seeley awoke and stretched after moving Tempe off him. He looked down at her, encased in a post-coital glow. He then got up and looked out at the bright and sunny day ahead as a knock came at the door.

"Hello?" A sing-song female voice called through the door. Tempe rolled over onto her stomach on the bed, exposing her back and a curve of a breast.

"Yes?" Seeley said, close to the door, pulling on some sweats.

"I'm Lena, the housekeeper. I brought breakfast."

"Oh! Come in." He said, recollecting Tempe mentioning they would have one on the honeymoon. He opened the door and she came in carrying a tray of oatmeal with fruit, toast, and coffee.

"Thank you." He said. She nodded. He picked up his coffee as she glanced at the bed, seeing Tempe still asleep.

"Well, I will be back later to make dinner. I left a picnic lunch if you wanted to find a place to eat it."

"Alright." He said, and she was gone. Tempe had awoken, but he hadn't heard her until she was right behind him.

"Hey." She whispered. He nearly jumped and turned around, smiling at her beauty and nakedness.

"Hey." He replied. She sat down and began eating and he joined her.

"Yummmmm. I haven't had oatmeal that good since I was a boy." He said, content.

"Well, you should have me make it for you sometime."

"I will." He said with a satisfied smile and leaned in to softly kiss her on the lips. She smiled against his lips.

"I think we should go out today." She mumbled as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Mmmm…why?" He hummed against her throat.

"Because…Seeley!" He smiled against her breast.

"Fine. Once more and then we go."

"Thank you." He said, and took her back to bed.

An hour later…

"That wasn't what I meant. I meant fast." She said, pouting.

"You're sexy when you pout." He growled and she instantly stopped and he laughed.

"You can't say you didn't enjoy it."

"No, I can't." She said and sighed in defeat. A few minutes later and they got dressed and went downstairs and grabbed the picnic lunch and headed out.

They are walking down the long slope, him carrying the basket, much to her protests, and holding hands.

"It's a beautiful day." Tempe said.

"Yes it is." Seeley said, agreeing, looking out at the sun hitting the bright blue water.

They eventually made it to the base of the hill and walked into the market.

"Seeley, what's in the basket?" She asked.

"Sandwiches, fresh fruit, some cheese, and chocolate dipped strawberries."

"Well, how about we buy something to drink?"

"Okay." He said. They approached a stall. Tempe saw a sparkling apple juice and pointed at it. The woman began rambling in Greek and Tempe and Seeley just stood there.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Greek." Tempe said.

"Oh! Americans!" The old woman said.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I should have known. I'm Melena."

"I'm Tempe and this is my husband Seeley."

"You are a beautiful couple."

"Thank you." Tempe said, smiling.

"So, I was saying in Greek that this is the freshest sparkling apple juice you could get. It comes from the orchards at the top. You could go and visit them if you wish. They really are quite beautiful and smell wonderful right now."

"Thank you." Tempe said again and took the flask from her.

"Is this your first day in Santorini?"

"No. It's our second actually. We arrived yesterday, but did not leave the villa. It is our honeymoon." Tempe said. The woman gave a knowing smile at her while Seeley was looking away.

"Melena!" Someone called, and approached her, rattling off a slew of Greek words. Melena replied and gestured to Seeley and Tempe with wild hand gestures. Eventually the person moved away.

"That was my nephew, Nate. We want to invite you to dinner at our home. We'll cook you traditional Greek food."

"Oh no! We couldn't intrude." Seeley said, wrapping his arm around Tempe's waist.

"It's no trouble. Please." Melena said. "I am a widow, it's not often I get visitors other than my own family."

"It sounds wonderful." Tempe said.

"Good. Come by tomorrow at six. It's the one with the big red door."

"Oh, that's just a few doors down from us. We're in the one with the bright blue door."

"Ah. Yes. I was wondering who would be there. See you then!" She said, and moved to help another customer. Tempe and Seeley moved away and sat by the bay and enjoyed a nice lunch and relaxed the rest of the day.


	15. Goodbye

_A/N: Okay. I've decided for the sake of you guys not getting bored, this chapter is going to be divided into parts of the honeymoon. And it will be the end of the honeymoon and moving back into 'real life' for B&B. And I got inspired for an event after this chapter (maybe a few after.) Things need to get picked up anyways. Enjoy. R&R._

They had a great dinner with Melena and were fast friends with her and her family. A week later…Tempe and Seeley are lying in bed together, entwined so that it's hard to tell where one ends and the other begins.

"Seeley…" She began in a whisper.

"Yeah sweetheart?" He murmured, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"I..." She began and gulped. "I…want to have a baby with you." She finally said.

"You do?" He asked, surprise in his eyes, looking down at her.

"Yes. I don't know how much fertility I have anymore. And I don't want it to be too late. I asked my dad what my moms' fertility was like, and he said it dissipated fairly quickly. But he also said that it might not be what I'm like. His mother was fertile until her sixties."

"Sweetheart, I don't care how long you are fertile. I love the fact that you want to have a baby with me."

"Good. I want to try."

"Okay."

"I…I'm releasing an egg in a few days, I think. I've been following it."

"Alright." He murmured, nuzzling her neck. "Just tell me when." He cooed.

Two days later…Seeley had just come in from his morning run when Tempe jumped him as soon as he was in the door. She locked her legs around his waist and kissed him. His hands automatically went to her lower back to hold her up.

"It's time, Seeley." She whispered before kissing him again.

"Whoa…sweetheart…are you sure about this?" He asked, looking into her blue oceans with his brown pools.

"Yes. I want to have your baby, grow it within me, raise it, love it like no other. Together."

"Okay." He said, and carried her over to the bed and made love to her, of course.

Two months later…it is the day before they leave Santorini…they are at a huge dinner with Melena, Lena, and Melena's family….Tempe comes into the kitchen to get a glass of water and Melena is there…

"Hey Mel." Tempe greeted.

"Tempe. You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She said, filling up the glass. Melena stopped what she's doing and watched Tempe.

"Congratulations." Melena finally said. Tempe turned to her.

"For what?" She said, gave Melena a demure smile, and left the room. Melena smiled brightly, understanding the demure smile.

In the dining room…Tempe sits down next to Seeley and takes his hand in hers. He starts to pour her a glass of wine as Melena leans down to his ear while Tempe is in conversation with the person next to her…

"Don't let her drink that." Melena said and walked away. Seeley looked at her quizzically as Tempe turned back to him, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Are you having a good time?" She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Yes. Very much." He replied. She smiled and he realized for the first time that she's glowing…actually glowing.

"Tempe, are…" He began, but she leaned in until her lips were next to his ear…

"Pregnant? Yes." She breathed into his ear. She then kissed his cheek and pulled away, standing up.

"I'm sorry. This has all been wonderful and we will miss you all so much. But we have an early flight tomorrow and must be on our way." Tempe said as Seeley stood and put her hand in his. Goodbyes were said and Tempe and Seeley began the short walk to their home. Just outside of Melena's door, he pressed her against the wall and kissed her hungrily. She met him eagerly in return.

"I can't believe it. The first time." He said, smiling at her while holding on to her hips.

"I know. Love you."

"Love you too." He said, and they made their way into their vacation home, preparing themselves for their future together, as a family.

_A/N: I apologize that that is so short. But I REALLY want to get to the part(s) that I have planned. I haven't typed them up yet, but they're in my head. So as of now, the honeymoon is over and I'm not doing the plane ride home. Sorry. But if it helps, I know in my mind, because I fill in the blanks even if I don't do a chapter on it, that they joined the Mile High Club...several times...on the flight home. :_


	16. Deserving

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. I have decided that I've been rushing things a bit, and you fabulous readers/reviewers deserve more of my time and better workmanship than I have been handing out. I'm sorry. Even if going slower takes more time, I hope that the overall result will be better. Oh, and if it gets a little slow, please, let me know. Now, on with the story. Oh, and today, whilst sitting in my History/English class listening to a guest speaker, I decided I wasn't going to make this easy and I got some nice ideas formed too. Enjoy._

A week after their return from Santorini…they are asleep in bed, when Tempe sits up, clamps her hand over her mouth, and makes a run to the bathroom. Seeley sits up just as she runs off. He hears her retching heavily into the toilet and climbs out of bed.

"Hey sweetheart." He murmurs, sitting next to her and holding her hair. She doesn't respond, just keeps getting sick. He softly rubs her back until she collapses in his arms, panting.

"I hate this." She pants.

"I know. I hate seeing you like this." He says, rubbing her arms. She slowly stands and is able to go on with her day, fairly normally, except getting violently sick in the morning and occasionally in the afternoon.

Five days later…at a doctor's appointment…

"Temperance, you've lost some weight." The doctor said, looking at her.

"I know. I've been really sick the last few days though."

"Are you nauseas now?"

"Yes."

"Okay…well, is this extreme, 24/7 sickness recent?"

"Yes."

"Well, we'll prescribe you four pills and see how you're doing."

"Thank you." She said as the doctor handed her the prescription.

Two days later…she got up in the middle of the night, launching herself into the bathroom.

"Oh god." She said, retching heavily. She grabbed at her stomach, groaning. Then, a dark shadow appeared in the doorway…

"Sweetheart?" Came the sleep-laden voice of Seeley.

"I'm okay, Seeley. Just go back to sleep; you have that meeting tomorrow." She said, and then yelped and he heard her retch again.

He softly approached and kneeled next to her, placing his hand on the ground.

"What the hell?" He asked, pulling his hand up wet.

"Sweetheart, did you not make it to the toilet the first time?"

"No. I made it. Why?" She asked, glancing at him. He moved to the door and looked at his hand, seeing it streaked with crimson. He rushed to her side.

"I'm going to pick you up." He whispered, tucking his arms under her.

"No! No! I'm fine. Go to sleep." She mumbled, gripping his neck.

"You need help." He said firmly, running down the stairs. She lives four blocks from the hospital. He loads her up, wrapped in a thick and dark blanket. She is groaning and clutching at her stomach the whole way there.

Once at the hospital…he carefully lifts her out and sprints inside, calling for help. She is taken from him and whisked away.

An hour later…a doctor comes out to him…

"Are you her husband?"

"Yes. How is she?"

"She suffered a miscarriage. We had to complete it so as not to inflict any damage on her."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's still under the influence of the drugs, but will wake up in an hour or so."

"Thank you. Will she be able to have children?"

"Yes. No damage was done to her fallopian tubes or uterus in the termination process."

"Okay." Seeley said, asked the doctor about her room number, and went to see her. He sat next to her, kissing her forehead lightly and taking her hand, leaning over it to pray.

Just under an hour later…

"Se-Seeley…" She whispered, her eyes hazy. He lifted his head, stopping his prayer.

"Hey sweetheart." He whispered, softly kissing her lips. She reached for her stomach and her eyes filled with tears.

"Is it…" She began, but stopped as the tears slid down her cheeks. He softly climbed up on the bed with her and embraced her as she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.

"Sh…sh." He cooed as she clung to him. Eventually the tears stopped, but she didn't let go of him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I don't deserve your love. Not after this." She whispered.

"You, Temperance, deserve everything. You are the love of my life and I'm not letting this tear us apart. This is not your fault."

"I…" She began.

"No." He said forcefully. "You did nothing wrong. It just wasn't in the cards." He murmured and then kissed her soundly, stealing her breath from her.

"Alright." She whispered, agreeing, taking the first step to moving forward.

_A/N: I know this chapter went fast. But any slower, and it would drag out too much. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. Remember, reviews are like Bones. They are something you appreciate, look forward to, and enjoy. Thanks. _

_And surprise surprise...I'm doing this instead of my NHS Application (which is due tomorrow), and homework. I'm cool like that. I don't think I'll get the application done. But I'll try. Enough about me. But just know that I'm putting you readers first above more important things, because I love you guys. See? Incentive to review? Yes. I think so. But you don't have to. I just love your thoughts though. Okay. Done now. _


	17. Double B

_A/N: Woo hoo. New chapter. Don't worry, it gets happier from here on out. Unless my muse strikes me again with a negative aspect. In that case…sorry. But I have plans, some with slightly down aspects. But it all works out. I promise. Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter so far. Oh, and I'm working on the new chapter now. So I'll try not to make the wait too long. Now, on with it…_

Two days later…Temperance is released from the hospital and Cam is making her stay home for a day before returning to work, after much grumbling from Tempe, of course.

When she got home, she went up to take a nap. Seeley awoke her slowly at lunch, having taken the last few days off to be there for her.

"Hey." He whispered, rubbing her arm in a soothing gesture.

"Mmmmm…no." She sighed, slowly awaking, and then opened her crystalline eyes.

"Morning beautiful." He said softly, and kissed her forehead. She smiled a little.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Noon. I thought I'd take you out for lunch, if you're up to it."

"Yes. I want to get away from this goddamn place." She said and he laughed, taking her away to lunch at Sid's.

"Double B! Long time no see!" He said, smiling at them from across the room as they entered. Seeley guided her over to a table as she gave Sid a small smile. He cruised over to their table, ready with food.

"Burger and soda. Baby lettuce-" He began, but was cut off by Tempe's eyes filling with tears. Seeley is sitting next to her and folds her in his arms.

"Sh…sh…he doesn't know. It's okay." He murmurs. Seeley looks up at him and mouths 'not now' and Sid nods and walks away. She clings to him for a few minutes before pulling back. He softly lowers his lips to hers and dries some tears from her porcelain cheeks. Sid returned then.

"Vegetable dumpling soup and iced tea." He said, setting their plates down. She smiled meekly and Sid took a place in front of them, watching her pick at her food.

"What's wrong B? Food not good?" Sid asked.

"No. It's fine." She whispered, as Seeley entwined two of their hands together.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing. Please just leave it, Sid." Seeley said, as Tempe squeezed his hand. Sid nodded. A little later…as Tempe made her way to the car…

"Don't say anything, Sid." Seeley said, warningly. Sid nodded.

"Tempe suffered a miscarriage two days ago." He said, rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Oh god. I'm sorry, Seel."

"Thanks. Look, I'd better get back to her. She's a little fragile right now." He said. Sid nodded. He walked outside and saw a crowd around his vehicle. He sprinted over.

"FBI! Move!" He barked, and people separated. There was Tempe, crying and rocking on the ground, a woman with a camera standing over her.

"Hey." He said, kneeling. She cried harder and Seeley scooped her into his arms, cradling her close.

"Sh…sh." He whispered and carried her to the car, settling her in, the woman with the camera behind him the whole time. He swooped on her after shutting the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He barked, rage all over his face.

"Taking pictures. It's what I do. Did she really miscarry?" The woman asked, notepad out.

"GET AWAY FROM US! I AM FBI AND CAN GET A RESTRAINING ORDER."

"Is it true?" The woman asked again.

"STOP INTRUDING INTO OUR PERSONAL LIVES. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO THAT INFORMATION. THAT IS BETWEEN HER AND ME. SO FUCK OFF!" Seeley yelled, pulling open the car door. Then, he paused and turned around. He lightly gripped her and pulled her camera off.

"You get no evidence of this situation." He said, and got into the car, locking the doors and driving off. At home later…he softly lifted her into the ouse and placed her on the couch and then shut all the drapes.

"Seeley…" She murmurs from the couch. He is at her side instantly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"That…paparazzi…quizzed me on the miscarriage. How did she know? How did she know?" Tempe wailed as Seeley embraced her.

"Sh…I took care of her. I took her camera…but I don't know how she knows. But trust me, I will find out."

"Okay. I love you." She whispers, yawning.

"I love you too." He says, and lets her drift off. While she's sleeping, he works diligently about finding out how she found out.

"Cullen."

"Sir, it's Booth. I need some information."

"On?"

"How a paparazzi found out about a certain…incident." He said, being vague. Cullen doesn't know yet.

"What incident?"

"The paparazzi, a woman, found out about a private matter between Tempe and I. And I need your permission to find out how."

"I will give you that. She had no right."

"Thank you. No questions?"

"No Booth. This is obviously something you tried to keep out of public eye."

"Thank you." Booth said, and hung up.

After two hours…he had found out the cause.

"Sibley Memorial Hospital." A nurse answered.

"Yes…I was wondering if I could speak to nurse Alan?"

"One moment please." A few minutes go by…

"This is nurse Alan."

"Alright you fucking bitch. How much did you get paid to release the information on Temperance Booth?"

"Ex…excuse me?" She choked out, swallowing hard.

"How much were you paid?" He asked again.

"What right do you have to know?"

"I have permission from the Deputy Director of the FBI to find out the cause of the leak and I'm her husband."

"Oh…um…it wasn't me." She said lamely.

"It was. I have much training that allows me to detect lies, even over the phone. Now, how much?"

"A thousand dollars."

"A hefty sum then. Well, for your honesty, I will not get you into trouble. But I would like you to let your superior know that we will never be paying a visit to your hospital again if an incident like this was allowed to happen. Please have her files sent to Providence. And should I found out that her records were copied and sold to anyone, it will be your hospital that has hell to pay."

"Yes Sir." She said.

"Thank you." Seeley said, and hung up. Just then, he heard shuffling downstairs and went down, finding Tempe in the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Nice nap?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes. What were you doing?"

"I tracked down the source. We are no longer going to Sibley Memorial."

"Ah. A nurse paid, I guess?"

"Yes." He says and she nods. He then hugs her tightly.

"Thank you." She mumbles into his chest.

"You're welcome sweetheart." He murmurs into her hair.

Two weeks later…Tempe is busy at work with some remains from Limbo. Seeley is at home briefly, checking the mail. He sees a letter labeled:

_United States Marine Corps._

_A/N: Ooh...cliffy. I hope you don't hate me. But I couldn't resist. Any guesses on what that means?? _


	18. Kisses

_A/N: Okay. Here's the new chapter. Don't hurt me, please. I promise, I have a plan. And since I have a three day weekend, I can try for two more chapters. But that depends on if my muse decides to stay. Anyways, on with the story. And reviews are appreciated, of course, but not a requirement.  
_

He set down the letter and picked up his cell phone, hitting one on his speed dial.

"Brennan." She said distractedly, not realizing it's Seeley.

"Hey."

"Oh. Hey." She said, smiling a little.

"Can you come home…like…now?" He asked.

"Why?"

"I just…need to talk to you. It's important." He whispered. She could hear it in his voice.

"Give me fifteen minutes." She replied, and hung up. He smiled and took the envelope and sat on the couch. Fifteen minutes later…he heard the lock click in the door.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Couch." He replied. He heard her set down her bag and softly approach, sitting next to him and kissing him softly.

"What is it?" She whispered. He placed the letter in her hand. She is silent as she stares at the envelope.

"You haven't opened it…"

"I know. That's why I called you; I need to do this with you." He admitted. She smiled and kissed him softly, passing the envelope back. He cautiously opened it and took out the single piece of paper.

"I'm going." He said simply. Tears filled her eyes and she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"It's okay. You have a duty to your country. I love you. So go." She whispered. Tears leaked out of his eyes.

"I love you too. I'll miss you. Every second of every day."

"I'll miss you too. When do you leave?"

"Four days, followed by training for three weeks, and then overseas."

"I can visit you before you leave, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." She said firmly.

Four days later…at the airport…

"I will call you when you can come down." He murmured in her ear as she hugged him.

"Okay." She breathed. She then pulled back and kissed him hard, tears running onto his cheeks from hers. He cupped her face and kissed her longer.

"Go. If you don't, I'll make you stay." She whispered. He kissed her softly one last time and then walked through security. She watched until she couldn't see him anymore and then slowly made her way out, feeling as though a part of her is missing.

In the three weeks before he calls; she buries herself in her work and hardly leaves the lab. Then, she gets his call.

"I leave not tomorrow, but the next day." He said as soon as she answered the phone.

"I'll be there tomorrow at nine am." She said. She had already booked a ticket as she spoke to him.

"Can't wait." He said, and they said goodbye and hung up.

The next day…she's leaning against the hood of a sports car at noon. Everybody else is off with their people, so they are alone. He smiles when he sees her.

"Hey." He says, grabbing her around the waist and planting his lips firmly on hers. She wraps her arms around his neck, tugging him closer and entering her tongue into his warm mouth. When the need for air became too much, they parted.

"Bed?" She asked, taking his hand.

"Of course. But it will be a tight squeeze."

"Oh, I'll show you a tight squeeze." She breathed into his ear. He smiled and led her to his bunk; the bunk is surrounded by seven other bunks. He then pulls her up and closes his privacy curtain.

He then kisses her soundly as she works on removing his uniform. In no time at all, they are both naked and hands are roaming everywhere there's bare skin. He leans down and nibbles her lobe and then nuzzles her neck, making her giggle.

"Seeley…" She says, laughing. "That tickles!"

"Mm hm." His deep voice rumbles, sucking at her pulse point. He slowly shifts until he's over her warmth and then plunges down, swallowing their cries with passionate kisses.

Outside the curtain…one of the guys who will be in Seeley's platoon is at his bunk…he's eighteen.

"Ugh…ugh…ugh." Seeley grunts.

"I…love…you…" Tempe grunts in return. The guy freezes and moves more quietly until he leaves quickly…

Twenty minutes later and Seeley and Tempe are kissing softly, coming down from the high.

"Dinner?" He asks.

"Of course. You're always a hungry beast after sex." She says with a smile and then kisses him. They go to dinner in the dining hall with everyone else. While eating, the platoons get assigned and everyone shifts to sit with their platoon. As they come over, Tempe is feeding Seeley some of her dessert and he then kisses her softly. He then turns to the new people.

"Hey. I'm General Booth." He says, and all nine of them introduce themselves and the people who came to see them off.

"This is my wife, Temperance." He says, taking her hand. She smiles and gives it a squeeze.

"It's nice to meet you all. You're lucky to have him. He's a bit of a hard ass but he has a great heart."

"Thanks angel." He says, and kisses her cheek.

"You're welcome." She says with a wan smile.

An hour later…goodbyes are being said…his platoon members are standing around, having already said goodbyes.

"I love you. So much." He whispered, cupping her tear-stained cheek and feeling the warmth run onto his hand

"I…" She said, sucking in a shaky breath. "Love you too." She finally got out. He leaned down and met her lips with his. The platoon members looked away.

"Please don't cry." He murmured, holding her close.

"I can't stop…something will happen to you." She murmured against his shoulder.

"I promise. No matter what, I will return to you." He said, tilting her chin up and looking into her watery blue pools.

She softly nods and he meets his lips with hers again. Now, she wraps her arms around his neck as he holds her tightly to him and they kiss until they can hardly breathe.

"I love you." They say at the same time, squeeze hands, and she gets into her car and drives away, tears running down both their cheeks.


	19. Trying

_A/N: HawkAngel, you brought up a very valid point. Thank you. Yes, I am aware that he is an Army Ranger Sniper, but for the purpose of this story, I didn't want him killing people. And the Marine Corps is a really intense program, and I've always pictured Booth being able to survive it. So I made that choice, even though it goes against the show. _

_Now back to the story._

A month after Seeley arrives…

"Booth! It's your turn." One of his platoon members says, walking out of the tent.

"Thanks Mark." He replies, and goes in and over to the computer and logs in. He clicks on the button and Temperance's face pops up.

"Sweetheart." He says, giving her a huge smile. She smiles in return.

"How are you?" She asks him.

"Missing you, of course. But fine. We've had two recon missions so far and nobody has been hurt or killed."

"That's good. I miss you too."

"I know."

"I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"You'll have to wait and see." She said coyly.

"What? Tempe, that's not fair! You know I hate waiting!"

"Yes. But trust me. It will be worth it."

"Okay." He said. "How is everyone?"

"They're good. Ange and Jack are planning their wedding, Zack is doing good in treatment, and Cam is dating someone new."

"Then it's busy. Any cases?"

"Yeah, we've had two so far. They've been pretty open and shut. Maxwell is good, but not as good as you."

"He is. That's why I chose him. But I know he still needs to learn, which with the team is a perfect opportunity."

"Indeed it is."

"Well, my time is up. I love you."

"I love you too." She said. They said goodbye and got off, Seeley leaving with a smile on his face and in a much better mood.

A month later…

"Booth. We have a team of people arriving to work on the GP. Can you meet them with me?"

"Sure. Where are they staying?"

"We put up two tents for them and their equipment and have extra food that has just been delivered."

"Great. How many are there?"

"Eight. One is in charge, though."

"Okay." He said and followed Hunter to the landing location. They waited a few minutes for the plane to open up and the people to disembark. Seven people left the plane and approached Booth and Hunter.

"Welcome." Hunter said.

"Thank you. We're just waiting on the good doctor." A man, named Mitch, said.

"Fine." Booth replied.

"Ah, here she is." He said, as a woman approached. Booth looked up and locked eyes with those brilliant blue pools he would know anywhere. She was smiling coyly at him. His eyes widened and he moved over and gathered her in his arms. Eight sets of eyebrows went up as he rested his forehead on hers.

"What…" He began.

"I told you it would be a good surprise. We would have been here sooner, but we had to establish facts, get materials, and obtain clearance."

"This is an amazing surprise." He murmured, and kissed her soundly.

"You two…" Hunter began.

"Are married." Booth finished. "Hunter, this is my wife, Temperance."

"Oh." He said, a smile lighting up his face and he shook her hand. She smiled as well.

A few days later…they are settled in and Tempe is staying in Seeley's tent…it's the evening, after dinner…she is lying on his chest after their lovemaking…

"Seeley…" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I was wondering…do you want to try again? I mean, understand if you don't, there is a high probability that I won't be able to keep it again and I don't want to-" She said, rambling. He silenced her by placing his fingers on her lips.

"I would love to." He whispered, and softly kissed her lips while cupping her cheeks in his hands.

After they pulled apart…

"When?" He asked, taking her hands in his.

"Soon. I'll get out the thermometer and find out." She said. The next morning…it's really early…

"So?" He asked from the bed.

"Thunderbirds are go." She said. He cracked a smile and laughed.

"Park made you watch that movie?"

"Yes. About a thousand times." She replied, settling next to him, her head in the crook of his arm.

"He always does that with a new movie."

"I know." She breathed and then tipped her head up for a kiss. He softly grazed her lips with his until she thrust her tongue into his mouth. He pressed harder, giving her a bruising kiss. Tempe then straddled him and he gripped her hips. He could feel her heat on him and groaned. She smiled coyly and slowly slipped over him.

"Tempe…" He groaned. She smiled and pushed down the rest of the way as he twitched up into her.

Forty minutes later…

"Huh…huh…huh…" Tempe panted, sprawled across his chest. His arms are drawing slow circles across her bare back. He kisses her hair lightly and pants a little.

"I've got to say…I've missed you a hell of a lot. But I've really needed and missed that." She murmured, tightening her hold on him.

"I know." He whispers, tipping her head up for a kiss and shifting within her. Her walls instinctually clamped around him and he let out a deep groan. She slowly sets a rhythm as he shallowly thrusts up, gripping her hips firmly.

"Booth?" A male voice queried, poking their head in. He tipped his head to the doorway.

"Hunter…now is not a good time, I'm with my wife." Booth said, stilling her movements.

"I know, but the captain has asked to see you right away."

"Go back and tell him I'm engaging in a bit of…recreation with my wife and will see him as soon as I'm done." Booth said, kissing Tempe soundly. Hunter blushed a deep crimson, he's only eighteen, and walked away.

Twenty minutes later…Seeley enters the captains tent in only his camo pants, boots, and a white muscle shirt…

"Booth." The captain said, nodding. Booth stood in position before him.

"You're going on another recon mission. This one is much longer and much farther away. You will be gone for a full three weeks this time. Potentially four, if need be. You and your crew are destroying a mega-structure of a tunnel system for the enemy. You will need to plant everything in the dark of the night for about five miles and then head three miles away from where you discretely placed the first explosive and hit the button."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed." The captain said, and Booth left to go and inform his team and then Tempe. He entered the tent to see her propped up on pillows, his t-shirt on, reading a book. He changed out of his clothes and climbed in next to her.

"We're leaving on a three, maybe four week recon mission this evening."

"Okay." She said. he touched her arm and she turned to him and kissed him soundly.

"I have a lot to do with the GP, so don't worry about me while you're gone."

"I'll always worry." He said, and kissed her soundly too. She smiled and then they slowly got up to get ready for their days.


	20. Apart but Together

_HEY! So, here is another chapter. Sorry it's short. Just don't have the inspiration to do a long one. Alright. Onward we go!_

Ten weeks later…Booth and the group are six weeks past the day they were supposed to be back. Tempe is very worried and is lying in bed, tossing and turning. It's the middle of the night…

"Oh Seeley…" She murmurs to the open air as tears slowly slide down her cheeks. The sky seemed to be matching her feelings as it poured down raindrops in buckets.

Fifteen minutes later, Tempe heard a ruckus some distance away outside the tent. She peeled off the covers while wiping her eyes and went over to the 'doorway' and peeled apart the thick fabric. She then saw ten bodies on the outskirts of the camp. She would recognize one of them no matter what and sprinted in her boy shorts and t-shirt through the rain and mud towards the love of her life.

"Seeley!" She yelled. He turned and opened his arms just as she jumped into them and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him thoroughly. After the kiss, their foreheads are resting together and he's still holding her up.

"You have to be freezing." He murmured.

"Not when I'm in your arms." She replied.

"Well, at the least you're drenched. Let's get you warm and dry." He whispered, rubbing his hands up and down her back. She nodded and they went to the showers after grabbing some clothes from the tent.

Thirty minutes later and they are back in the tent, snuggled up together under the sheets.

"God, Seeley. I was so worried." She mumbled into his neck as his hands rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I know. I know." He cooed softly, kissing her hair.

"Seeley…I'm pregnant." She murmured.

"You are?" He asked, his eyes lighting up as he tipped her chin so she'd look at him. She nodded and he captured her lips with his.

"I love you." He whispered, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you too." She whispered back as he placed his hands on her abdomen. She snuggled closer and they drifted off to sleep, Seeley thinking that it's amazing how she's already two and a half months along.

A month and a half later…

"Do you have everything?" He asked her, coming into the tent. She nods.

"Yeah." She gets out before his lips capture hers.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know. I don't either. But we can both agree that the risks here are higher and I'm done with the GP. I don't have anything left to do."

"I know."

"Look, you'll be home in four and a half months. It will go fast. I promise. I'll make sure to send you letters and picture updates."

"I can't believe I'm missing most of the start of our son or daughters life."

"You are. But I'll keep you updated and you'll be there for the birth. That's the most important thing." She murmured and kissed him softly. "That's when I need you." She whispered, looking up into his eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

They then made their way out to the plane. He kissed her soundly and then kneeled before her belly as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Baby, please be good to your mommy. I need her and I can't wait to meet you." He said and then lifted her shirt and gave her belly a soft kiss before standing and kissing Tempe again. She then got on the plane home and left Seeley far behind but still together through their child growing within her.


	21. Return

_A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. And since a reviewer brought up a good comment, if my use of present/past tense change annoys the hell out of anyone, please tell me and I'll change it. But usually I have a reason for writing the way I do…so I might not be able to change it, but if it really annoys someone, besides the reviewer, I'll do it. _

At the airport in DC, it's about eight in the evening and Tempe is walking towards the pick-up point when she sees Angela and she smiles brightly.

"Angela." Tempe says as she is enveloped in a firm embrace.

"Sweetie. How was it?"

"It was fine. We got a lot done and it was so nice to spend time with Seeley." Tempe says as they're walking to the car. Angela just smiles and nods.

"Let's go catch up. My treat." Angela said. Tempe nodded and Angela ended up driving them to a bar. Tempe is apprehensive, but goes in regardless. The two of them take a seat in a corner of the bar and a man comes over to their table.

"Two apple martinis." Angela says to him.

"Angela, I'm not drinking." Tempe said when he walked away.

"What are you talking about? Of course you are. It's our first time to really talk in forever and we need alcohol!"

"No, Ange, seriously. I can't drink. It's bad for me." Tempe says, her hands instinctually wrapping around her stomach under the table.

"What are you talking about, Sweetie?" Angela asks, cocking her head to one side.

"I'm pregnant, Ange." Ange is silent for a minute and then she places her hand over Tempe's that is now on the table and smiles.

"Sweetie, that is so great." Ange said.

"I'm glad you think so. We're very excited."

"I imagine you would be." She said, with that look in her eye about last time. Tempe looked down at her lap.

"Sweetie…this one will work out. You've already made it to…what?" Ange inquired.

"Four months and a little bit."

"See? Only one more month and you're solid. You're having this baby." Ange said with a full-wattage smile. Tempe nodded in return and they spent the next two hours catching up and laughing. As Ange dropped Tempe off…

"Take care of yourself, Sweetie."

"I will." Tempe said and disappeared inside their place, locking up securely and going straight to bed.

The next morning, Tempe wakes up and instantly bolts to the bathroom, just making it. At a break, the house phone rings and she stumbles out to answer it.

"Hello?" She says slowly.

"Hey sweetheart." Seeley's voice says over the line. She is about to reply when a very threatening wave of nausea passes through her and she runs to the bathroom, practically throwing the phone down.

Five minutes later…

"Seeley? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Good. I had practically thrown the phone, along with everything I ate last night."

"I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too. I miss you already."

"I know. I miss you too. If we both keep busy, it will go fast though."

"Yes."

"I don't want you to work too hard."

"Seeley…" She said in a warning tone.

"Just hear me out."

"Okay."

"You have the tendency to overwork and not eat. You can't do that now."

"I know. I'm going to do everything right. And Ange knows, so she'll keep close eye on me, as will the rest of the team when they find out."

"Good. Look, I have to go. Just wanted to make sure you were home and fine."

"I am."

"Okay. I will talk to you soon."

"Okay. Love you, so much."

"Love you too." He said and got off the phone with a sigh and rubs his face with his hands.

Two months later…Tempe just enters the house at a waddle as the phone rings. She just makes it on the fourth ring.

"Hey Sweetheart." His voice says over the line. A smile lights up her face and the baby kicks, as if knowing the father is near.

"Hey."

"How's everything?"

"Great. I'm working part-time and the baby is healthy and growing perfectly."

"That is so great. I love all the pictures you sent."

"I'm glad. You needed to be a part of this."

"I wanted to be a part of this." He corrected lightly.

"I know." She said with a sigh as the baby shifted and kicked.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. The baby is just moving and kicking a lot while I'm on the phone with you."

"Oh. I wish I could feel that."

"You will; in just a month and a half more. The doctor is confident I will make it to my due date, so you don't have to worry."

"Great. Okay, I have to go again. I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too."

"Bye." They said in unison and hung up. He sighed when he got off the phone. He wasn't about to tell her that he had almost gotten killed two days ago. He would tell her after the baby is born; he wants no undue stress placed on her to risk the health of both the baby and Temperance when she couldn't do a damn thing anyway.

A month and a half later…Temperance slowly opens her eyes to the sun shining into the room and onto her face. She instinctually places her hand on her belly.

"Morning baby. Daddy comes home today." She whispered, feeling the baby kick.

"Seeley comes home today." She whispered, and then smiled a smile that would light up the world. She got up to get ready, doing everything slower than usual and drove to the airport.

While waiting, she talks to the baby.

"I know you haven't met your Daddy. But he's a very incredible man and I love him so much. He loves you with all of his heart even though he hasn't felt you move or anything. But he will and will take advantage of it every chance he gets until the moment you're actually in our arms. He's the love of my life and I hope that you can find that one day too." She whispers, rubbing casually, and then feels two hands slide over hers that are on her belly.

"I hope our baby does too." He whispers in her ear. Tears leak out of her eyes and she turns to him, meeting his lips with hers, their baby between them.

_A/N: I thought about continuing this, since I already have it started...but this seemed like such a good ending for this chapter, that I decided the stuff I have down will start the next chapter. Which hopefully should be up this weekend. Now, I don't know if it will, but I promise to try. Please review if you have the chance. I love any positives or constructive criticisms._


	22. Birth

_A/N: Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it. I'm not happy with some parts, but I am with 90% of it. This is a long chapter (almost 3000 words) because I felt it needed to be. Enjoy._

Once she's pulled away, her hands still resting squarely on his shoulders; she looks deeply into his brown eyes…

"You're home." She says with a smile.

"I'm home." He replies, with a matching smile. He then takes his hands and softly caresses her belly.

"I don't feel it." He says in a whisper. She takes his hand and kisses it and then places it on the right side of her belly. And then a smile lights up his face as her other hand not holding his runs through his hair.

"This is so amazing." He murmurs, feeling the almost staccato kicking against his hand. Tempe smiles softly.

"Seeley…I'd hate to ruin this moment, but the baby that has been kicking the shit out of me for a few months is currently residing on my bladder." She says. He looks up at her with a goofy smile and stands, taking her hand.

"Well then let's take care of that, shall we?" He asks. She nods and enters the bathroom while he waits patiently outside. Ten minutes later and she came back.

"Fall in?" He asked, his eyes glinting with mirth.

"No." She said, pouting. "It takes me longer." He laughed and took her right hand in his left, softly leaning down to kiss her temple as they made their way out of the airport.

"I know." He whispered against her scalp. She squeezed his hand tightly. Once they got to the car, she obediently climbed into the passenger seat, allowing him to drive.

"Take a right at the next stoplight." Tempe says, breaking the silence. He nods and she directs him to her doctors' office.

"Why are we here? Are you okay?" He asks, panic instantly setting in. Tempe chuckled.

"I'm fine; we just have an appointment." She says before making her way into the building. She was holding the elevator for him by the time he went out of shock and into motion.

In the office…the doctor comes in…

"Hello Temperance."

"Hello Maria."

"How are you feeling?"

"Just fine. The baby's moving quite a bit, but nothing is different."

"Good."

"Maria, this is my elusive husband, Seeley." Tempe says, squeezing his hand. Maria smiled at him.

"Welcome home."

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

"Ready for the ultrasound?"

"Of course." Tempe said. Once their baby is on the screen…

"Oh wow." Seeley said, planting a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled.

"Temperance, do you want to know the gender?"

"No. I still want to wait until he or she is born."

"Alright." Maria said with a smile and then cleaned off Tempe's stomach.

"You're doing great, so I guess I'll see you when it's time for the big moment."

"Thanks." Tempe said. Maria nodded and exited. Tempe still hadn't pulled her shirt down and Seeley bent over and kissed her belly.

"It's beautiful." He murmured against her warm skin.

"Thank you." She replied, knowing he's talking about her smooth belly.

"Ready?" She asked as he stopped whispering sweet nothings to their child. He nodded and helped her up after she pulled her shirt down. Tempe fell asleep on the ride home and he softly woke her up and helped her inside. He settled her in bed and joined her after stripping down to his boxers.

"I'm sorry…" She said, yawning. "For falling asleep on your first day back."

"Don't be." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her stomach. "You're carrying our baby. That's more than I could ever ask from you." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Love you." She murmured, drifting to sleep.

"Love you too." He murmurs, following shortly after with his hands on their child and her warmth pressed into him.

Two weeks later…it's the day before Tempe's due date of December 9, 2008. Seeley is massaging her sore feet.

"That feels so good." Tempe says, resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Good." He says, kneading her foot. Tempe groans and he smiles a little.

"Seeley, will you get me some ice cream?"

"Sure babe. What kind?"

"Hmmmm…chocolate peanut butter."

"Sure thing." He said, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"With marshmallows!" She called and heard him laugh.

"Hey baby. You're hell bent on causing me pain, aren't you?" Tempe asked, sitting up and massaging her back with her hand while talking to her belly. Then the tension went away and Tempe sat back again as Seeley brought her the ice cream. She devoured it in nine minutes and then passed him the bowl.

"Good?"

"Very satisfying." She said, and then noticed the tension is back. He went into the kitchen to wash the bowl and spoon and put away the marshmallows.

"I'm going to put the laundry on."

"Okay." Tempe said and he walked down the hall, whistling.

She timed the tension for the next 36 minutes and then decided to go see Seeley. She waddled down the hallway, slowing when the tension increased and holding onto her belly. She stopped and leaned against the doorframe, watching Seeley load things into the washer while humming with a smile on her face.

"Hey sweetheart." She said. He jumped.

"Holy shit! You scared me." He says, turning around.

"Sorry."

"Are you okay?" He asked, coming closer.

"Oh, yeah. Except that I'm having contractions." She said casually. He froze and looked down at her. She leaned up and kissed him as a contraction came on.

"It's okay. They're nine minutes apart and pretty weak and short." She said once she pulled back. He placed his hands on her belly.

"Okay. Well, let's get moving." He said calmly. She nodded and he kissed her lightly again. She slowly made her way back to the living room as he sprinted upstairs to get the suitcase. As he came down, he saw her with her flip flops on, standing by the door and gripping the nearby table as a contraction went through her. The contraction ended as he opened the door.

"Ready?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. He smiled in return and placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her, as his other hand held the suitcase and car keys. One of their neighbors is out walking their dog…

"Hello Seeley, Temperance." The neighbor said.

"Hello Jeff." Seeley said as he loaded Tempe into the car.

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine. We're just on our way to the hospital."

"Oh. Is Temperance…" Jeff began.

"Yes."

"Well, good luck."

"Thank you." Seeley says and climbs into the car, noting it's starting to snow.

Ten minutes later and they arrive and he walks her slowly in and to the front desk…

"Hello. We're here to see Dr. Maria Wilson?"

"Patient name?"

"Temperance Brennan-Booth." Seeley says. As they're waiting…

"Temperance. Seeley." Maria says with a smile, approaching them.

"I'll take them." Maria says to the nurse and the nurse nods.

"Come, Temperance. Let's get you situated to have this baby."

"Okay." Tempe says, pulling Seeley along behind her. Maria leads them into a private room; what they had agreed upon for the birth.

As they entered the room, Tempe was hit with a powerful contraction and she froze, gripping Seeley's arm tightly.

"When it's over, have her put on a gown." Maria says and Seeley nods, whispering soothing words in Tempe's ear. A minute later and it's passed. Tempe changes into the gown and Seeley helps her into the bed. He softly sits next to her, holding her hand at every single contraction.

Twenty-five excruciating hours later…

"Oh my fucking god!" Tempe yelled as she pushed with all of her might for what felt like the trillionth time, even though that's not possible.

"Temperance, you almost have it. I promise. I can see the head." Maria said.

"Come on sweetheart. You can do this." Seeley whispered in her ear and kissed her softly.

"I can't. I can't. I can't." She chanted, collapsing onto the pillows.

"Temperance, keep pushing. It's bad for the baby if you don't." Maria said urgently.

"Come on honey. We want to have this baby." Seeley said with urgency.

"No! No! No!" She screamed, shaking her head. Seeley then cupped her cheeks roughly and made her look at him.

"Not after all of this Temperance. I'm not letting you give up. You never give up. Don't choose now." He said fiercely. She looked in his eyes and saw into his soul and she nodded softly.

"That's my girl." He whispered, and kissed her tenderly. She pushed herself up and he climbed behind her, supporting her.

"Go." He breathed in her ear. She pushed with every ounce of power she had.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tempe screamed.

"Come on Temperance. That's it. One more big push and your child will be in the world."

"Oh god." Tempe panted. Seeley squeezed her hands.

"You can do this. One more and it will all be over." He murmured and she nodded.

"All over." She whispered back and gave one last, tremendous push. She collapsed, breathing slowly, into his arms.

"Cry. Cry. Cry." He whispered, holding her close. Just as he uttered the last word, their baby let out a piercing cry and Seeley wept tears of joy, rubbing Tempe's arms soothingly.

"Congratulations. It's a healthy and beautiful baby girl." Maria said as the baby is being bundled up in yellow blankets.

"You hear that sweetheart? We have a beautiful baby girl." He whispered, stroking her arms.

"Yeah." She said softly. Maria then brought her over as Seeley moved from behind Tempe to hold the baby.

"Hey little angel." He whispered, scooping her up. Her bright blue eyes look intently up at him and she grabs his finger, squeezing tight.

"You're a fighter. Like your mother." He whispered. She squeezed again as Tempe chuckled.

"May I?" She asked Seeley.

"Of course." He said, passed her over, and then leaned down to kiss Tempe gently.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered.

"Thanks." She whispered back and then looked down at their daughter.

"Oh Seeley…she's absolutely perfect." Tempe said with wonder in her voice.

"She is." He agreed. "What's her name?"

"Christine. Christine Joy Brennan-Booth."

Seeley smiled.

"Hey Chrissie. Welcome to the world." He said with a smile while slinging his arm around Temperance and taking his little girls hand.

An hour later…Parker and the squints come by to visit. Tempe is sitting up and singing softly to Chrissie.

"Dr. Bones!" Parker whispered, standing next to her.

"Is that the baby?"

"Yes. Parker, this is your sister, Chrissie."

"Can I come up next to you?"

"Of course." Tempe said and the rambunctious little boy climbed up next to her.

"She's adorable." Parker said sullenly.

"Yes, she is Parker." Tempe said. Parker climbed back down and sat in a chair across the room. A glimmer of sadness crossed Tempe's face and Seeley caught it.

"I'll talk to him." He whispered in her ear and she nodded as he stood up and went and kneeled in front of Parker.

"Park, what's wrong?"

"She's adorable."

"I know she is. She's your baby sister."

"I don't like her."

"Why?"

"I won't get time with you or Dr. Bones."

"Oh Park. Yes, you will. We're still here as much as we were before."

"But…won't you love her more than me?"

"No way, son. I love her just as much as you."

"But I want to be loved more!" He practically yelled. Tempe glanced up with hurt in her eyes and Ange swooped in to distract her. Booth picked him up and carried him out to the hall.

"How could you say something like that? You just hurt Bones' feelings." Seeley said firmly, berating Parker.

"But Daddy…it's not fair. I never asked for a baby!"

"Parker…I love you very much but you are acting like a brat."

"Do you not love me anymore Daddy?"

"Of course not, bub. I love you very much."

"Then why the baby? I thought we were happy?"

"We were, bub. And we still are. This baby wasn't planned; but now that she's here, we're happy. Bones gave up her beliefs to have this baby and she loves her very much; just as much as she loves you."

"But couldn't you have gotten rid of the baby?"

"Parker! That is a terrible something to say. And that is something Bones and I don't believe in."

"So you could have?" He said, sounding hopeful.

"Bub, this is ridiculous. I'm getting your mother."

"No!" He said. Seeley turned back around and just looked at him.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered as Seeley kneeled in front of him.

"I know you are bub. You need to accept this baby as a part of our life. Of course there will be times where we can't pay as much attention to you. A baby takes a lot of work at the start. You have to understand that. They are very dependant on us and have a lot to learn. You can help to teach her."

"I can?"

"Yes, you can."

"Okay." Park whispered.

"Good. Let's go in and see Bones and Chrissie; and be nice, Park. It was a long process to get the baby here and Bones is still sensitive and tired."

"Okay." He said and they went in. Parker shyly climbed up next to Tempe, feeling bad.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I know you are Parker." She replied in a whisper and wrapped her arm around him, giving him the best hug she can.

"Where is Chrissie?"

"Angela has her."

"Oh. Can I hold her after?"

"Of course." Tempe said, smiling. Seeley climbed up next to her and kissed her Temple lightly.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Tempe said as Ange approached.

"Okay Park. Support her head and her bottom gently but firmly." Tempe directed gently. He nodded and did as asked. Chrissie looked up and him and gurgled.

"She likes you." Seeley said and Parker's face lit up.

Ten minutes later and Chrissie began wailing…

"Why is she crying?" Park asked as Tempe gently took her from him.

"Hey angel. Are you hungry?" Tempe whispered softly. There was an answering wail.

"I guess so. Everyone, will you excuse me?"

"Of course." They said and backed out of the room.

"Come on honey." Rebecca said, holding her hand out for Parker.

"Okay." He said and jumped down to follow Rebecca out. Seeley moved to sit next to her and held Chrissie. Then, Tempe slowly released her gown and revealed her full breasts. She gently took the wailing baby from him and put her closer and waited for her to latch on.

"Come on angel." Tempe cooed. At her cooing, Chrissie attached and began sucking firmly, her small hands gripping around Tempe's full breast.

"Good girl." Tempe said, relaxing back into the pillows. She then tipped her head up to Seeley and passionately kissed him.

"Amazing." He murmured against her lips and she smiled, tugging him in for a deeper kiss. Chrissie then let go with a slight pop and Tempe moved her to her blanket-covered shoulder and burped her.

"That was a good burp." Tempe said, pulling her back and wiping some spit-up off Chrissie's mouth. Tempe passed her to Seeley and covered herself back up and removed the blanket from her shoulder.

"Seeley…will you," Tempe began, pausing to yawn. "Take her? I want to just pass out."

"Of course." He said and took their darling girl from her.

"Sleep well sweetheart." He whispered, kissing Tempe's head and tucking the sheets around her. He then took Chrissie over to a chair in the corner and sat, whistling to her softly while she drifted off to sleep in his warm embrace.

_A/N: Reviews are appreciated as always and I'm starting the next chapter today, so look for it soon. I should update a little more frequently because of the week off and I only have to finish a book as homework. Yay!_


	23. Threat

**A/N: Hey. I know I said I would update sooner, but I just had a really hectic, busy, and kind of stressful week. So I wasn't able to upload it or go over it before I would. So sorry. But right now it's snowing hard and there is potential for no school tomorrow, so I may have a whole day of free time. I plan to post a chapter later this evening, so I'll let you know then if I know anything about not having school yet. As always, reviews are appreciated but not a must and enjoy the chapter.**

A couple hours later…Tempe wakes up slowly…

"Hey beautiful." Seeley murmurs to her.

"Hey. Where's Chrissie?"

"Up in the ward. She's doing great. I told them that if she woke up and cried, to come and get us."

"Good." Tempe said. She is eyeing her tray of food with ravenous eyes.

"Hungry?"

"Starving." She said, nodding as he placed the tray in front of her. She dug in quickly and was soon done.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay. Just a little sore, but I feel good."

"You're a quick rebounder. Always have been."

"Thanks." She said, and tipped her head up for a kiss. He gladly gave her one.

Three days later…the family is packing up to head home…

"Hey sweetheart," He said, entering and seeing her getting dressed, Chrissie in a bassinet nearby. "I just stopped by the lab. Everyone gives us their best and can't wait to see you back at work soon."

"Good. I miss them already."

"I know you do." He said, kissing her softly. Ten minutes later and they were ready to go.

At home…Chrissie cried in the car and Tempe fed her and Chrissie then fell asleep and stayed asleep for a good five hours; enough time for Tempe to shower, check email, and to eat a substantial meal. Seeley had left to go to work for a little while but would be back at five.

Just as Tempe placed the dishes in the dishwasher, Chrissie began wailing…

"Don't worry, I'm coming angel!" Tempe called, moving slowly to her room. When she got there, she scooped the darling little girl up.

"Hey angel. What's wrong?" Tempe cooed. Chrissie just continued to wail.

"Ah. That's your diaper call. Of course." Tempe said, carrying her over to the changing table. Just as she put on the fresh one, her doorbell rang…she carried Chrissie with her and checked the peephole, a smile lighting up her face as she opened the door…

"Hey Dad, Russ, Amy, girls." She said with a smile.

"Hey honey." Max said, kissing her on the cheek. Russ did the same as Max, and Amy and the girls hugged her gently. Tempe shut the door behind them and locked it.

"How is my niece?" Russ asked as Tempe sat down gently in the rocking chair in the living room.

"She's fine. Getting stronger every day."

"That's great." Russ said, nodding.

"Can I hold her?" Hayley asked shyly.

"Of course." Tempe said and showed Hayley how to do so.

"Hey Chrissie. I'm Hayley." Hayley whispered as Chrissie looked up at her with her bright blue eyes and gurgled. Hayley smiled.

Two hours later…everyone had held Chrissie for some time and as Russ was holding her, she began to cry. Tempe slowly stood and took her from Russ.

"I'll be right back." She said, and disappeared upstairs.

In the nursery…Tempe sat down in the rocker there and held Chrissie with one hand while she lifted her shirt and undid her front-clasp bra, lifting Chrissie to her laden breast. Chrissie suckled on, her hands gripping the roundness.

"Tempe?" Came Russ' voice through the door.

"Yes? Come in." Russ poked his head in the door and he glanced at her but then his eyes hit the floor. Tempe smiled softly.

"Booth is on the phone."

"Oh, okay. Bring it here." Tempe said. Russ kept his eyes on the floor as he walked across the room and held the phone out to her.

"Russ." Tempe said. He still didn't look up. "Look at me." She said and he slowly lifted his eyes from the floor.

"I know I'm your baby sister, but you and I both know you don't have a problem with breasts." She said and he blushed crimson.

"I love you, Russ. But you have to get used to it. I'll feed her plenty of times around you." Tempe whispered, cupping his cheek with her free hand.

"I know. It's just…you. I just don't want to…embarrass you."

"You won't embarrass me. You're my brother. Yes, it could be what you're supposed to do, but you won't."

"No, I won't." He whispered and kissed her lightly on the forehead before exiting.

"Hey Seeley." She said into the phone, rocking the chair slowly back and forth with her foot as Chrissie continued to feed.

"Hey. Just wanted to let you know I'm on my way."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. See you in a few." He said and hung up. Ten minutes later, just as Temperance was just finishing covering up, Seeley poked his head in the door and then came in fully.

"Hey." He whispered, seeing Chrissie starting to drift off.

"Hey." She whispered back, standing slowly and placing Chrissie in her crib. She turned around to find Seeley grabbing her waist and tugging her to him, resting her cheek on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"What's wrong?" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Bullshit."

"Fine. There was a threat against you today."

"Oh Seeley." She whispered, taking one hand and stroking his cheek. She then leaned up and kissed him passionately.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She whispered against his lips. He nodded and kissed her harder.

They then headed downstairs after Tempe grabbed the baby monitor.


	24. UO

Two days later…it's December 12...

"Booth." He said, answering his phone as he juggled some trash out to the curb…

"Booth, it's Cullen."

"Hello Sir." He said, closing the trash lid.

"How are Temperance and the baby?"

"They're fine. Tempe is taking a nap right now and Chrissie should wake up soon."

"Oh, okay. Then I'll be quick. I'm sorry Booth, but you are needed for an undercover operation."

"WHAT?!?!" He roared.

"I know, Booth. But we've looked at all the candidates, and you fit the bill the best."

"But…my family…"

"I know, Booth, believe me, I know." Cullen said, sighing. "It should only take ten days at most, starting on the fourteenth. Our aim is to have you home for Christmas."

"Bullshit. UOs' never go as planned." He said, opening the door.

"We have to try. You will be briefed in two days. My office, nine am."

"Fine, Sir." He whispered.

"Goodbye." Cullen said and hung up. Booth put the phone back in his pocket and scrubbed his face with his hand, sighing. He began preparing dinner and had just put it in the oven when Chrissie began crying.

"FUCK!" He swore loudly, burning himself on the oven rack. He then heard Chrissie stop crying and sprinted upstairs with worry, flinging the door open and breathing heavily.

"Hey." His wife whispered. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I've got her, it's okay."

"I'm sorry she woke you."

"It's fine, Seeley. I was going to get up soon anyways. And she's hungry, you would've had to wake me up all the same to feed her." She whispered as she lifted her shirt and let Chrissie latch on.

"Okay." He whispered in return and kissed her forehead lightly.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I burned it on the oven rack."

"There's some burn ointment in the bathroom…ow."

"What's wrong?"

"They're a bit tender right now. Go get it and apply it and cover it with gauze and tape."

"Okay." He whispered and disappeared. He returned five minutes later to find Tempe still feeding Chrissie and softly rocking the chair with her eyes closed. He just watched her be one with their daughter for a few minutes before she opened her eyes and smiled softly at him. She gestured him over.

"Take her please." She whispered. He nodded and did as asked. Tempe pulled her shirt down and slowly stood.

"Come on sweetheart…burp…that's a good girl." Seeley whispered. He then gently set her in her crib and waited for her to sleep. She soon did and he then noticed that Tempe isn't in the room anymore…he takes the monitor and walks out of the room…

"Tempe?" He calls softly. He walks into their room and sees the bathroom light spilling out from the crack in the door. He walks over and opens the door.

"Sweetheart?" He whispers, entering the room. He sees her in the corner, arms wrapped around her knees and rocking back and forth, tears spilling down her blotchy cheeks.

"Oh, honey." He says, running over and touching her arm, feeling her shake beneath his fingers.

"Don't touch me!" She whispered firmly. He took his hand away as if he had been burned; like on the oven.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, kneeling back on his haunches near her.

"Why haven't you told me? I know you're not telling me something you should have told me right away! I'm your fucking wife!" She yelled as tears spilled out of her crystalline orbs. His heart broke in two at her words and he knew he should have said something right away.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I should have told you right away. I just thought I needed some time to decide what to do…when really I needed to tell you so we could decide together." He said, almost pleading. She is silent and he moves to leave.

"Damn right you should have." She whispered and he smiled softly, kneeling next to her.

"I can't stay upset at you." Tempe said, looking into his warm brown eyes. He then sat down next to her and enveloped her in his arms.

"I know. I can't stay upset at you either."

"What is it?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"An undercover operation. Cullen says it should only take ten days…"

"Bullshit."

"That's what I said. The aim is to have me back by Christmas." He said as Tempe snorted and Seeley couldn't help but smile, kissing her softly.

"Even if it's not cleared up, I'm going to make it very clear that I will be returning home, regardless. I'm not missing Chrissie's first Christmas."

"You damn well better." Tempe said and he kissed her solidly and then helped her up, enveloping her in his arms.

Two days later…Seeley strides into Cullens' office, his warrior stance on full-throttle.

"Booth, I-"

"Cullen, I just want to make one thing clear. Even if the UO is not wrapped up in ten days, I am returning home to my family. So you better have someone else there or ready to bring in.

"I do." Cullen said.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Oh…okay." Booth said, running his hand through his hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten days later…Tempe is at home, sitting in front of the fireplace and just thinking…it's almost midnight…

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Look, I don't believe in God…" She began, unsure of herself. "But all I want is to have him back. I need him." She pleaded, silent tears slipping down her cheeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. *Evil Laugh* Cliffy. Could not resist. So sorry. I am going out of the country on Tuesday (hopefully), if the weather isn't so much of a bitch that we can't go. Stupid foot or more of snow. Seriously. Anyways, I won't have my laptop for…13 days. Which means I won't be updating then, probably not at all. Unless by some miracle I get the chance to do a few chapters…we'll see. I have a plan to be able to pull that off. But prior to that, mainly, tomorrow, I will try for one, maybe two, probably short, chapters. I just wanted to let you all know so that I don't get frantic messages or anything. Love to my readers & reviewers. **


	25. Upset

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm finally back home and writing again! Yay! Now, the next three weeks is pretty crazy busy for me, so I probably won't get much chance to write, so I am and will be taking as much time as I can to write chapters. Though I don't think I'll get much, with college apps due next week, homework, the theatre show I'm in going up in two weeks, regional acting competition rehearsal and showcase, and a crapload of other stuff too. So I'm sorry, but I'm giving you a heads up, so you don't feel like I'm leaving you in the dark. Now, on with the story…for now…**_

While sitting…Tempe glanced out the window and saw snow coming down. She got up and made her way over to the picture window, staring out at the dusting of white falling over the landscape. Under a streetlamp stood a shadow of a person, obviously a man. She instantly became afraid, clamping her arms around herself and glancing at the door to make sure it's locked. It isn't until he moves that she relaxes and a smile graces her features. She opens the front door and closes it behind her before running to the streetlamp.

"Seeley." She breathed, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him as he held her to him. He probed her mouth with is tongue and they held each other tightly for a few minutes.

"Temperance." He whispered.

"You're back."

"I am. I promised I would be, didn't I?"

"You did." She whispered and they then made their way inside the house.

A week later…they are just arriving at Seeley's parents house…

"Sweetheart…" He whispers, touching her arm. Temperance slowly awakens and yawns.

"We're here already?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She whispers and gets out, unbuckling Chrissie from the back seat and reaching for the diaper bag.

"I'll get it." Seeley whispers.

"No, I've got it. You get the overnight bags." Tempe whispers in return. Seeley nods and does as asked. They then walk up to the door together and just as they get up there, the door opens.

"Seeley!" His mother squeals, throwing her arms around him as the sudden loud noise causes Chrissie to awaken and start screaming.

"Sh…sh…" Tempe coos, trying to soothe her.

"Mom, can I just take Tempe in so she can calm Chrissie down?" He whispered.

"Oh, of course. Of course." His Mom said, and led them in. Seeley led Tempe to their room and closed the door behind them.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, as Tempe sat down on the bed.

"It's fine. She didn't know."

"I know. Look, I have to go greet everyone. Will you be okay?"

"We'll be fine."

"Okay." He whispered, kissed her lightly, and made his exit.

An hour later…Temperance is sitting in the living room having finally gotten Chrissie calmed down enough for only the second time in a few weeks…Seeley's Mom enters the room…

"Finally got her calmed down?"

"Yes, thankfully." Tempe responded as his Mom sat down.

"So, Temperance, when will you back?"

"Oh, not for another two months."

"That's not what I mean. When will you be back to the health you once were?"

"Oh, whenever I get the chance." Tempe said.

"Really? I've noticed you've put on quite a bit of weight."

"Well, I did have a baby."

"Yes, but even when I had both the boys, I was back to my old self in a matter of weeks. I could offer you some pointers…it really could be a downer to how he feels about you."

"No. Seeley loves me. No matter what." Tempe whispered, her eyes welling with tears.

"Alright, if you're sure. But you're no longer the woman he fell in love with now."

Tempe was taken aback. His mother might as well have just called her a cow. She stood up and ran out of the room, tears running down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart, what-" Seeley began but Tempe vanished up the stairs and into their room before he could finish the sentence. He looked into the living room to see his Mom sitting serenely on the couch. His anger rose, knowing she must have done something, and he entered the room.

"What did you do?" He asked in a low and menacing voice.

"Nothing." She said, the epitome of innocence.

"You did something. She is crying, so you did something." He growled and stood above her.

"No, I didn't." She denied. Then, his father entered the room.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WIFE?" Seeley roared.

"Whoa, son. Take it easy." His Dad said.

"I will not! She made Tempe cry and I want to know what she did!"

"She's crying? Honey, what did we talk about?" His Dad asked his wife, turning to her.

"I didn't do anything you said not to." She said, defending herself.

"But you did do something?" Seeley asked, sitting down. His Mom is silent.

"Honey, what did you say?" His Dad asked.

"I…asked her when she'd be back to the level of fit she had before the baby…"

"And?"

"I…offered to give her pointers after saying she had put on a lot of weight…"

"Mom…"

"I also said that how she looks now might be a downer to how you feel about her and that she's not the woman you fell in love with."

"Oh, Mom. She has already been on a thin line before coming here. She has barely slept in three weeks; she's feeling at an emotional low, even for her. Chrissie has had and still has colic. There has been no rest. Tempe even had me stay at a friends house so I could sleep."

There is silence in the room.

"Look, I have to console her, but you, Dad, must do something about Mom. I can't deal with her right now. My wife needs me." Seeley says, stands up, and walks out. He climbs the stairs, hearing the start of slightly raised voices from the living room. He then knocks softly on their door, hearing muffled crying.

"Go away."

"Sweetheart, it's me. Can I come in?" He asked gently and didn't get a response so he slowly opened the door and then closed it quietly behind him. He turned around to see her curled up on the bed, arms tightly around herself, crying her eyes out.

"Oh, sweetheart." He whispers, and climbs up onto the bed with her, enveloping her in his embrace. She turns her head and buries her face in his neck and his smell.

"Sh…sh…" He whispers while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I love you, so much." He whispers into her hair and kisses her head softly. "No matter what my mother says, I love you. You are my wife, my chosen partner in life, and I can't not love you, no matter how you look. I am not a superficial person; how you look does not matter to me because I will always think you are beautiful. Even if you think you are a fat cow."

"Really?" She mumbled, letting her insecurity shine through.

"Really." He whispered back and then tipped her chin and kissed her with ever fiber of his being. She tightened her grip on him and kissed him passionately back. After the kiss, she rested her head against his shoulder again, gaining control of her breathing.

"I love you, Seeley."

"I love you too, Temperance." He whispered. He then lifted her and tucked her under the covers, then joined her after removing his jeans. He wrapped his arms around her again and held her tightly.

"Sleep now, my sweetheart."

"If Chrissie…" She begins.

"I'll take care of her. I promise. You've worked so hard lately that all I want is for you to rest."

"Okay." Tempe whispers and settles deeper into his arms. Seeley listens to her breathing even out and whispers words of love as she drifts off to sleep for the first time in weeks.


	26. Leaving

The next morning…Tempe is fast asleep against Seeley when he stirs slowly, feeling the pressure in his lower stomach. But he doesn't want to wake her up so he bites his lip. She can sense his discomfort…

"Go." She mumbles, loosening her grip on him.

"What?"

"Go pee. I know you have to."

"Okay." He says and frees himself from her arms, disappearing into the adjoined bathroom. She hears the seat go up and liquid hitting the water in the bowl. She smiles softly. He returns a few minutes later and climbs into bed with her again…

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good. I'm surprised Chrissie is still sleeping."

"Me too." He mumbles, and kisses her. The kiss soon turns really passionate and she feels him rise to attention against her thigh.

"Sweetheart…" He mumbles against her lips, pulling back…

"Hm?" She hums.

"We're at my parents."

"So? They know we've had sex. Otherwise they wouldn't have another grandchild."

"I know…it's just…sex…in my old room…at my parents."

"Oh Seeley…" She laughs.

"If it makes you feel any better, we could be fast?"

"Fine. But that's only because I can't get rid of this now." He says and captures her lips with his. He hears his parents downstairs, shuffling around.

"One thing…" He murmurs.

"What?" She groans.

"No clothes coming off. Except those beneath the sheets."

"Deal." Tempe says and releases him from his confines as he pulls her underwear down.

"Fast, Seeley, Fast." She pants as he positions himself at her opening. He nods and slides into her molten walls. She pulls his lips to hers to keep from groaning loudly. He rocks within her, keeping their lips fused tightly.

Fifteen minutes later…

"So…close…" He pants in a whisper. She just nods and presses her lips to his pulse point, as there is a knock on the door.

"Seeley?" Came his mothers voice through the door.

"Not a good time." He managed to eek out between thrusts and sound normal.

"Honey, I just wanted to know if you two want some breakfast."

"Soon." He calls out.

"Oh…" He yells as release overtakes him and he pulses inside her.

"Is everything alright?" His Mom asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"Fine. I just spilled something." He said with a smirk at Tempe.

"Well, just make sure you clean it up."

"I will." He says, and hears her walking down the stairs. They burst out laughing once she's gone.

"Oh, you spilled something alright. A fairly large amount, too." Tempe said, kissing him softly as he lifted out of her.

"I know." He mumbles and blushes. She cups his cheek and makes him look at her.

"Seeley, you know you don't have to be embarrassed. I love feeling you uninhibitedly release long and deep inside me." Tempe says with a smile. He returns it, kisses her, and then they get up and get ready and head downstairs. Chrissie wakes up, whimpering softly, and Tempe picks her up, grabs a blanket, and carries her downstairs with them. They enter the kitchen at the same time.

"Morning." His Dad said.

"Morning." Seeley replied as Tempe took a seat.

"So, ham and cheese omelet?" His Mom asked from the stove.

"Actually, I'm a vegetarian." Tempe said. His Mom just turned and looked away, but you could see the stiffness in her posture.

"Well, Temperance, what would you like?" His father asked politely.

"A cheese omelet is fine, but I'd like to wait until I feed Chrissie, if that's alright."

"That's fine." He said with a smile and Tempe returned the smile. Chrissie began whimpering again.

"Alright honey. You want to eat." Tempe whispered to her daughter as Chrissie looked up at Tempe with wide eyes. Tempe carefully draped the blanket over her left breast, making sure she is properly covered. She then lifted up her shirt gently and undid the flap on her bra, tucking Chrissie under the blanket.

"Come on, honey." Tempe cooed as Mark smiled over his shoulder softly at Seeley. Seeley smiled back as he kissed Tempe lightly on the head.

"Good girl." Tempe whispered and a softly suckling sound could be heard in the room.

"Here Seeley." His mother Amanda spat as she set down an omelet and then stalked out.

"I'm so sorry." Mark said, and followed his wife out of the room. Tempe was too focused on Chrissie to notice what just happened. While Seeley is eating, Chrissie finishes and Tempe moves her, burps her, and then covers up and cradles Chrissie close as the little girl drifts off to sleep.

"I think she's over the colic." Tempe whispered.

"Good." Seeley said after swallowing a bite of omelet.

"Can we go home?" She asked.

"Why?"

"Your mother obviously hates me and I don't want to be around that." Tempe said honestly.

"I understand sweetheart. We can leave in a few hours."

"Okay. I'm going to take Chrissie up and give her a bath."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too." Tempe says and kisses Seeley lightly before vanishing upstairs. Mark and Angela enter the kitchen then and Seeley glares daggers at his mother.

"Seeley, don't look at me like that. She is not meant for you. She's too different."

"Haven't you ever heard of opposites attracting?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Then don't say anything. Over four years I have come to know her like nobody else and to love her. She is the mother of my child and the love of my life and nothing you can do or say can change that. As long as you treat her like you have been, I will not come and visit or call you."

"Seeley…" His mom began, tears filling her eyes.

"No, mom. In all honesty, you have been nothing but a bitch. Now, I'm getting Tempe and Chrissie and we are going home. Do not call us until you're ready to get along." He said and disappeared upstairs. Twenty minutes later and they were on their way out, Seeley glimpsing his mom crying in the living room. They went out to the car and began getting settled in when the front door opened and Mark came out. He approached Tempe and embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Tempe said, and climbed in the car. Seeley clasped his Dad on the shoulder and then got into the car and they drove away.

**Not very happy with this chapter...but it helped the progression and you guys deserve one. I have a 3 day weekend, but I do have a lot of plans...so I might not be able to write very much. Between work, friend time, homework, trying to change a rehearsal time, and getting some errands done...I don't know. I promise, I'll try though. Reviews are appreciated, as always.**


	27. Broadening

**A/N: Hey guys! Finally got a new chapter up. I sat with this chapter for a few days before I decided to post it. I had finals, work, and Actors Showcase (revealing pieces going to competition this coming weekend), so I didn't have a chance really. And when I wasn't doing that I was either sleeping, cooking, or at a birthday party. I've had a busy weekend. So now, I'm back, and am starting the new chapter soon. Look for some turbulence...things may get a bit rocky soon.**

Three weeks later…Tempe is at home with Chrissie while Seeley is at work and there is a knock at the door. Tempe had just put Chrissie down for a nap and went over and looked through the peephole…

"Hi Mrs. Booth." Tempe said firmly.

"Hello. Is Seeley here?"

"No, he's not. It's a Tuesday and he is at work, where he should be."

"Oh…okay." She said, and turned to leave. But she paused at the last second and turned back.

"I…I'm sorry." She said slowly. "I can see how much Seeley loves you…and…I guess…I'm not one for change or having my boy taken from me."

"I understand about the change. But he has not been taken from you; he's not dead. He just has his own family to worry about now."

"I know. I really do…he's just my boy."

"He has been a man for a long time. He is not really your boy anymore. He is a father and a husband. He has his own life and can't be tied to your apron strings."

"I understand. I just…don't want him to hate me."

"He could never truly hate you. He might be upset at you, because of how you have been treating me, but he doesn't hate you. He just wants to not see me hurt."

"I see. Again, I'm sorry. I'll go now."

"Alright. I will tell him you came by."

Amanda walked off as Tempe shut the door behind her. She then bustled around the apartment cleaning up while waiting for Seeley to return home.

At six…she is sitting in the rocking chair in the living room, facing the door, feeding Chrissie bare-breasted, when the front door opens…

"Hey Tempe." He calls.

"Hey." She calls back.

"Come on in, Sir." She heard Seeley say but did not panic. Seeley and one Deputy Director Cullen turned the corner and both went wide-eyed at her state.

"What? It's not as if either have you have not seen breasts before. I wasn't anticipating Seeley bringing anyone with him." She justified as Cullen looked at the floor.

"I know, sweetie. It's alright, I should have called first. This is her dinner time."

"Same time every night. Like clockwork." Tempe says with a soft smile as she draped a blanket over her breast.

"It's alright, Cullen. I'm decent." Tempe said, and he pealed his eyes away from the floor, smiling at her softly.

"Seeley, your mother came by today. She wanted to apologize. I know I should take it, but I just don't think she meant it."

"Sure, honey. After how she treated you…" He began but she silenced him with a passionate kiss, cradling a feeding Chrissie in her arm.

"What can we do for you, Cullen?"

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to come by and finally meet the baby."

"That's wonderful. Thank you. Just let me take her upstairs for a bit and then I'll be back. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you." He said as she disappeared. Ten minutes later and she returned.

"This is Chrissie." Tempe said, passing her to Cullen. He smiled softly down at the little girl.

"She's big."

"Tell me about it. Birthing her was no picnic."

"Would you do it again?"

"In a heartbeat." Tempe said, glancing fondly at her daughter. Seeley wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You would?" He husked in her ear.

"Yeah. Not now, but maybe in a year or two. Once having the two so close in age is not a hassle."

"I love you." He murmured and kissed her cheek softly.

"Love you too."

Three years later…

"Alright honey, time to go see Auntie Angela and Uncle Jack." Tempe cooed, picking the 3-year-old Chrissie up.

"An and Ja!" She said, smiling.

"That's right." Tempe said slowly. She then loaded the little girl into the car seat and drove to his house. Jack took Chrissie as Ange softly touched Tempe's arm.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Really, sweetie? Have you two made up?"

"Not yet. It was a stupid fight…but he's not the one that was called a hormonal and unforgiving bitch when I was trying to tell him I wasn't ready for another child yet."

"Just give him time. He will realize his error."

"Ange, it's been two months. I doubt it."

"Don't. Just trust." She said, hugged Tempe, and said goodbye. Tempe drove home and unlocked the house to find him standing in the living room, looking at a photo of Chrissie.

"You took her to the Zoo?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Two weeks ago."

"It was her first trip there and I wasn't even there."

"I thought about inviting you. But did not want her seeing the stress between us."

"I know. I just feel bad I missed it."

"I know you do."

"Tempe, I've been an asshole."

"Yes, you have."

"Gee, thanks."

"Just get out."

"Tempe…I just…you…"

"I made a decision. That is something you never argued before."

"I know…you just…wanted another child a few years ago…"

"You're right. I did." She said and he hung his head.

"And I still do, just not right now."

"You do?"

"Yes. I just want to postpone it. For a few months tops."

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." He murmured, resting his forehead against hers as he gathered her into his arms.

"I know. I know." She whispered and met her lips with his softly.

"Missed you." She mumbled against the softness of his lips.

"Missed you too." He mumbled back, deepening the kiss.

Three months later…it's their lunch break during a big case and they're at home…

"Ugh…ugh." Tempe groaned from beneath the sheet as Seeley moved up within her and then kissed her soundly. Then, the home phone rang and Tempe surfaced from under the sheets…

"Ignore it, honey." He whispered as the phone stopped ringing and rocked into her again.

Then, the phone rang…again…

"Oh, come on." Seeley groaned as she pulled away and grabbed the phone, murmuring that it could be important.

"Trying to make a baby. Call back later." She said and hung up, rolling Seeley under her as she kissed him deeply.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Ohhhh yeahhhh." Tempe groaned, clenching around him tightly as he released into her. They collapsed, panting, her on top of him.

"That was good. So good." She mumbled against his warm chest as his hands rubbed soothing circles along her back.

"Yes." He said as he kissed her forehead gently.

"Do you think…" She began.

"If you get pregnant again, it will be safe?" He whispers, tucking a strand behind her ear. She nods softly.

"Yes." He said, honesty obvious in his eyes.

"Okay. Back to work." She says and climbs free from his arms.

Four agonizing months later…Tempe and Seeley are eating Thai takeout on the couch as they run through case ideas and Chrissie is sound asleep upstairs…

Tempe is picking at her food, not eating any…

"Hey…you okay?" He whispers, setting his food down and looking up at her. She doesn't respond to him.

He leans forward and places his hand on her forehead.

"You feeling sick, honey?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Yeah, right." He said, taking her food from her, and scooping her into his arms. He begins to rub soothing circles over her back as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"I…baby." She mumbles into his neck.

"Are you pregnant?"

"I…I don't know. I'm…scared." She mumbles.

"You don't want to lose it."

"No." She mumbled, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Sh…sh…" He soothed.

"I'll make you an appointment. We'll go and deal with this together."

"Mmhm." She mumbles, quieting down.

Two days later…he comes up onto the platform…

"Hey Bones. Time to go." He says in a soft voice. She nods and gets her purse from her office and follows him out. In the waiting room…

"I love you." He whispers in her ear. She just nods and squeezes his hand tightly. Then her name is called and they go back…in the room…

"Okay, Temperance. What can I do for you today?"

"I…" She says, and gulps. "Think I'm pregnant again."

"That's wonderful. Well, according to your chart it says you suffered one miscarriage. Are you worried about that happening again?" The doctor asked gently.

"Yes. I don't want it to happen. Ever again." She whispers as she feels Seeleys' hand slip into hers, their fingers entwined.

"I understand. How far along do you think you are?"

"About four months."

"Alright. I'll take a urine sample as well as do an ultrasound following that. I am going to ask you to wait for the test to come back."

"That's fine." Tempe says as the doctor hands her a cup. Tempe disappears to the bathroom and returns five minutes later, handing it to the doctor and then sitting back up on the exam table.

"It shouldn't be more than 30 minutes. We don't have many patients today so the lab is pretty free."

"Fine." Tempe says and the doctor exits.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"One more month and you would be in the clear. We can do this." He said and kissed her gently.

"I know." She replied softly.

Twenty-five minutes later and the doctor returns…

"Alright, Temperance. Your HcG level is a bit high. I do want to do an ultrasound just to check things out."

"What does that mean?" Seeley asked.

"It means I could be carrying twins." Tempe responded and his mouth dropped open. Tempe then lay back and lifted up her shirt. The doctor then put gel on her abdomen and placed the wand there after turning on the machine.

"Let's see what's going on." The doctor said, turning to the screen.

"Well…from what I can see…it looks you are carrying twins. Congratulations!"

"Oh my god…twins…" Seeley breathed, and then pulled Tempe in for a passionate kiss…but she didn't really respond so he pulled back.

"Could you give us a few minutes alone?" Seeley asked the doctor and the doctor nodded and left.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't think I can do this. I can barely handle Chrissie…"

"You'll be fine. You are the best at juggling a million things at once."

"Juggling? I'm not a circus performer…"

"I know…I just mean you are great a multi-tasking."

"Oh. Okay."

"You can do it. We can do it. I'll take as much time off as I can. I promise."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." He said and kissed her lightly.

"Twins." He said with a smile and she returned it. She then leaned in and kissed him deeply.

During the remainder of the appointment the doctor explained a few things, gave her a few prescriptions, and made her an appointment for next month. The later in pregnancy the more frequent the appointments though, with first-time twins.

A month later…as Tempe is getting dressed for work…

"I'm getting fat." She said to the mirror as Seeley came out of the bathroom.

"Now, now. You are not. You're getting more beautiful." He said as he pulled on boxers after dropping his towel.

"Am not."

"Okay, we are not having this petty fight."

"Fine." She said and continued to get dressed. An hour later and they were at the doctor…

"Good morning, Temperance. I see you are growing now. That's good, a sign the babies are healthy. I'd just like to take some blood and then we can do the ultrasound."

"Sounds good."

"Great." The doctor said and did as stated. Everything checked out fine and the two of them headed to lunch. Once they sat down and had ordered…

"I need to go shopping."

"Why?"

"My clothes are getting tight and I can hardly squeeze into my bras already." She stated simply and noticed his eyes darken slightly.

"Seeley, no, I'm not having sex. I just don't feel like it right now." She said, insecurities present.

"I can see that. But just so you know, even though you think you're fat, you're carrying our children and that is what makes you beautiful." He said honestly and she blushed.

Later…at the lab…

"Alright everyone. Gather around." Seeley called as they all took their seats on the couches. Seeley kissed Tempe's temple and they entwined hands.

"So, do we have a case or what?" Cam asked.

"No. We wanted to talk to you all because we have some news and it will impact how things run around here."

"They're not canceling your partnership, are they?" Jack asked, fury in his eyes at the thought.

"No, nothing like that. Just a…broadening of our horizons." He stated and they all nodded. Tempe finally spoke up.

"I'm expecting twins." She said. There is a shocked silence.

"So…by broadening of horizons…you two did the horizontal mambo and are now adding to the family." Angela said with a huge smile.

"Well, of course we had sex, Ange. It's not immaculate conception." Tempe stated and everyone laughed. Hugs and laughter went around then, everyone offering congratulations and their help.


	28. Handful

**A/N: For my sanity, I have sped up the pregnancy. Plus, details of her pregnancy (which goes really well), would be horribly boring to an extent. Hence why I sped time up…again. That, and driving home today I thought up exciting ideas. So…here we go! Sorry it took so long to update…I was busy with school and preparing for the Regional Acting Competition, which is now over; and Fanfiction was being a bitch for about three days, so I couldn't post anything. But now I'm House Managing for "Urinetown" and "Picasso" is going to perform at State. So, I will not have much time. I'm sorry, but I will be busy with that through April. However, I won't be needed at rehearsals until the end, so I might have more time than I think I do. Now, sorry for the long note and I will try to update ASAP!  
**

About four months later…Tempe is 34 weeks pregnant…

"Hey, you two, please, stop kicking Mommy." Tempe cooed, rubbing her very large belly as she sat on the couch. They didn't stop.

"You two will be a handful, I can already tell. Not listening to me." Tempe said with a smile.

The doorbell rings…

"Oh for the love of fucking god." She says.

"Sorry babies. Mommy is aggravated because you have been pressing on her bladder since four this morning." She said, struggling up and checked the peephole before opening the door.

"Russ." Tempe said, shocked. She hadn't heard from her brother since before she found out she was pregnant.

"Hey Tempe…whoa." He said, his eyes landing on her large belly.

"I had no idea you were expecting again."

"You would know if you had bothered to call or come by for eleven months."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"Not good enough." She stated, but let him in anyways.

"How are Amy and the girls?"

"Good, they're good."

"Good to hear."

"Tempe, how are you?"

"Fat and ready for the babies to be here."

"Babies?" He asked and she sighed.

"Yes, Russ. In case you haven't noticed, I'm much bigger than when I carried Chrissie. I am having twins."

"Do you know the genders?"

"No. We want to be surprised."

"I see. Look. I've got to get home. But I promise, call me when they are to be born and I will get to the hospital. I'm sorry for being absent."

"I hear that, but it still doesn't mean much." Tempe stated in honesty and Russ nodded.

"I love you, Tempe."

"Love you too, Russ." She said, and closed the door behind him.

At five in the evening, Seeley comes home and finds Tempe resting on the couch.

"Hey honey." He says softly, noting that her eyes a closed.

"Hey." She whispers back. She hears him go upstairs and knows he's removing his weapons. He then softly pads down the stairs, lifts her head, and places it in his lap.

"How are you feeling?" He murmurs as he strokes her soft hair. She sits up slowly and buries her face in his neck, tears soaking his shirt.

"Oh, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

"Russ came by."

"Oh, honey."

"I just…he…"

"Sh…sh. I know." He whispered and tipped her chin, kissing her. She instantly deepened the kiss.

"Please." She begged, looking in his eyes. He nodded and slowly led her to the bedroom. He undressed her and she him and he then gently placed her on the bed, on her side. He crawled up and was about to place his mouth over her core when she shook her head.

"Sex." She whispered, tugging his head up to her mouth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He says, and presses his front to her back, his erection pressing at her opening. Tempe whimpers and he slowly slides in, her warmth encompassing him.

They take it slow and gentle, enjoying the feelings of joining together for the first time in a few months. After…

"I love you." Tempe whispers, turning to him.

"I love you too." He replies and kisses her forehead softly, his hands on her belly and her hands over his.

A week later…they are driving for an overnight stay at his parents…

"Seeley?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stop at a rest stop?"

"Not really. We were supposed to be there an hour ago."

"I know, I know. It's just if I don't pee soon…" She said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Alright, sweetheart." He says softly and five minutes later she climbs out of the car and waddles quickly to the bathroom.

Eight minutes later and she returns.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good." He says and places his hand on her belly briefly.

Forty-five minutes later and they are at his parents. Seeley climbs out just as his Mom runs out and embraces him tightly. Out of the corner of his eye he notices Tempe getting frustrated.

"Hang on." He says gently to his Mom and he goes over to help Tempe. A look of jealousy passes over her face as he walks away. Seeley helps Tempe out of the car and then grabs the bag, hooking his arm around her waist softly as she wrapped hers around his.

"Son." His Dad says as they enter the house. He hugs him briefly and kisses Tempe on the forehead.

"How are the grandchildren?"

"Healthy as can be."

"Good. And the mother?"

"Fine. Just so ready for them to be born."

"I'm sure." He says as he closes the front door behind Angela.

"Well, dinner should be ready soon. Angela, will you get the rolls out of the oven please?" Mark asked.

"Sure." She said and disappeared.

"Don't worry Tempe, I cooked." He said with a wink.

"Thank you." She said and placed her hand on her belly as one of the twins kicked.

"Can I?" Mark asked.

"Of course." Tempe said and placed his hand on her belly and he felt a strong kick.

"Alright. Well, I will go and dish up dinner while you guys put your bags in the room."

"Sounds good." Seeley said and Mark walked off.

"Stay here and I will put the bags away." He says and kisses her softly. She nods and goes to sit in the living room. Then, Tempe's cell phone rang…

"Brennan." She said into the phone.

"Sweetie, oh my god, I don't know what to do. She won't stop crying!" Ange said frantically into the phone.

"Okay, first, calm down. You will be having your own child in four months. It will be fine. Just pick her up and rock her gently, humming softly." Tempe said.

"Okay…okay. Thanks, Sweetie."

"You're welcome. It's time for dinner."

"Alright. Bye." Ange said and hung up. Seeley came downstairs then, seeing her putting her phone away.

"Is Chrissie okay?" He asked.

"She's…ugh…fine." Tempe grunted as she pushed herself up. He wrapped his arm gently around her waist.

"Good." He said, and they proceeded to go eat. Later that evening, they crawl into bed and Tempe sighed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Being around your mother takes so much energy for me." Tempe whispered as he has his hands on her belly, feeling their children kick.

"I know. I know." He whispered and kissed her temple softly. Twenty minutes later…

"Stop." Tempe mumbled to herself.

"Babies, please stop kicking Mommy so she can get some sleep." Seeley whispered and the kicking stopped.

"Thank you."

"Sleep now, sweetheart." He murmured and she nodded and drifted off.

A week later…Tempe is now on leave, despite her protestations…

"Alright. I'm heading to work. Call me the second anything happens." Seeley said and kissed her soundly.

"I know. The bag has been packed for two weeks. I'm surprised they have made it this far, but I'm glad they have. They will be healthier born now, at 36 weeks."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." She says and closes and locks the door behind him. She spends a couple hours working on her book and leans back, realizing it's lunch, and calls Seeley.

"Hey babe." He says into the phone, balancing it between his shoulder and ear as he carried lunch to a meeting.

"Hey."

"How are you?" He asked, nearly bumping into someone in the hallway.

"I just started having contractions ten minutes ago." She stated as he entered the conference room and set down his food.

"What?" He said, clutching the phone to his ear. Cullen looked up.

"Don't worry, this is only my second one now." She grunts. "But I do need you to come get me."

"Of course, sweetheart. I will be there in ten minutes, tops."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." He says, hangs up, explains to Cullen, throws out his lunch, and runs out of the Hoover.

Eight minutes later he arrives at their home to find her standing in the hallway, waiting for him.

"Are they any closer?"

"No, not yet."

"Good, that's good." He said and kissed her temple, leading her to the car. The kids are with Max and Russ. Once she is settled in at the hospital, he makes calls to Ange, Rebecca, Russ, Max, and his parents. He then returns to her room to see her scrunching her face in pain.

A few hours later…the doctor comes in to check on Tempe…

"Temperance. You're in a lot of pain now, I see."

"No shit." She grunted, squeezing Seeley's hand.

"This is good; you've progressed into active labor."

"You think?" Tempe growled as a contraction ripped through her. Seeley mouthed his apologies to the doctor but the doctor just shook her head.

Twenty minutes later…

"I have to pee." Tempe groans.

"Okay, you can do this." Seeley says and helps her to the bathroom. Ten minutes later and she's back in bed and he tries to get her to have a few ice chips.

"I don't want ice! I don't want to have to pee again during this!"

"Sweetheart, we have to keep you hydrated." He whispered. She eventually succumbed and nodded, taking some ice chips into her mouth.

Four agonizing hours later…

"Why in the fucking hell did your mutant sperm have to impregnate me with twins? I would have been fine with just one!" Tempe roared to the room. Seeley is perched next to her, holding her hand and wiping her face with a cool washcloth.

"I know, honey, I know. But I also want you to know that I love you so much and I am so proud of you." He murmured in her ear. She relaxed a little bit and squeezed his hand lovingly.

"Thank you. I love you too." She whispered and then screamed as a contraction tore through her. The doctor approached Tempe then…

"Your contractions are getting stronger. I'm going to check your dilation."

"Fine." Tempe grunted.

"You're at seven centimeters and are now in the transitional phase. It shouldn't be long now."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Oh, I feel sick." Tempe whined.

"Sh…that's a normal feeling. I read up on it in the baby book." Seeley whispered.

"You did?" She said between pants.

"Yes."

"Thank you." She said and panted some more to alleviate the feeling of needing to push.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Okay Temperance. You're ready." The doctor said, kneeling between her spread legs as Seeley climbed behind her and gripped her hands.

Tempe pushed four times, long and hard….

"One more, Temperance." The doctor said and Tempe pushed with all of her might, screaming bloody murder. She waited a few seconds with bated breath and then the baby screamed loudly and she released the breath she was holding.

"Congratulations. It's a boy."

"A boy, a son." Tempe whispered as he was rested on her chest.

"Not long now and your second child will be here." The doctor said and Tempe just nodded as she and Seeley are focused on their son.

"He's so beautiful."

"He is." Tempe whispered, stroking his cheek. A nurse asked their sons name.

"Aaron Luke Booth." Tempe said with finality.

"Really? A religious name?"

"Of course." She whispered. He kissed her gently.

Thirty minutes later and their second baby came into the world, healthy and screaming.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said and Tempe smiled.

"Fraternal twins."

"I'm so proud of you." He said as their daughter is brought and rested on Tempe's chest.

"Her name?" A nurse asked.

"Alexandra Charlotte Booth." Seeley whispered and Tempe smiled up at him. She the got a strange look on her face…

"What is it?" He asked, worried something is wrong.

"Nothing. I just delivered Alexandra's placenta."

"Oh. Okay." He said and went over to Aaron, picking him up and bringing him over to Tempe and Alexandra.

"For being fraternal, they look so much alike." He whispered, taking in their blue eyes and golden hair.

"They do. But that could change as they get older."

"Yes, it could. But for some reason, I don't think it will." He said, smiling. A couple hours later and Parker and Chrissie were brought by to meet their new siblings.

"Parker, you know. But Chrissie, please be careful when you go in to see Mommy. She's tired and sore, and the babies are small and fragile." Seeley says, kneeling before them. Chrissie just nods her head and then Seeley takes both of their hands and leads them into the room.

"Hey you two." Tempe says in an exhausted whisper, looking up from the twins in her arms.

"Hi Dr. Bones." Parker says and Tempe smiles softly.

"Mommy!" Chrissie says. Seeley lifts both of them gently onto the bed so they can see their new siblings and then he goes to sit by Tempe's arm.

"May I?" Seeley whispered.

"Of course. They are your children too." Tempe whispered back and passed him Aaron.

"Hey buddy." Seeley whispered.

"Mommy?" Chrissie asked.

"Yes?"

"Names?"

"I am holding Alexandra, and your father has Aaron."

"Oh." She says.

"Parker, would you like to hold Alexandra?"

"Yes please." He said politely. Tempe gently passed her to him.

"Hi Alexandra, I'm your older brother Parker." He whispered. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes. Tempe smiled at them both and then gestured at Chrissie to crawl into Tempe's arms. She did and Tempe rocked her slowly, even though it hurts a bit to hold her.

"Chrissie? Will you please climb off Mom? It hurts her a bit." Seeley asked politely. Chrissie nodded and did as asked.

"Sowry." Chrissie whispered.

"It's alright. I wanted to hold you." Tempe whispered as Aaron began to whimper.

"He's hungry, Seeley. And after I nurse him, I'm going to want to sleep."

"Okay. Guys, Mommy needs to rest so it's time for you to go back with Ange and Jack."

"Aw!" They complain at the same time as Seeley takes Alexandra after passing Aaron to Tempe.

"You want to eat, sweetheart?" Tempe coos and Aaron snuggles against her breasts.

"I take that as a yes." She says with a soft laugh. Seeley leads Chrissie and Parker out and returns to find Tempe feeding Aaron with ease.

"I love you." He whispers, making her look up at him. She smiles softly and beckons for a kiss. He gives her one.

"If Aaron wants to eat, Alex will want to as well."

"I know. Once he's done, pass him to me and when Alex is done, I will have a nurse take them up to the ward."

"Okay." Tempe said with a yawn as Aaron continued to suckle. Ten minutes later and he's done.

"You were a hungry boy." Tempe said, placing him on her shoulder, burping him, and wiping some spit up off his face.

"I love you, Aaron." Tempe said and kissed his soft forehead before passing him off to Seeley. Seeley then brought over Alex, who is beginning to whimper as well.

"Time to switch breasts." Tempe says and brings Alex near. She suckles on almost instantly.

Ten minutes later and Tempe burps her…

"I love you too, Alex." Tempe says and kisses her head too before passing her to Seeley. Two nurses then take them up to the ward and Seeley comes to sit by Tempe.

"I am so glad this is over." She murmured with a yawn as he helped her lie down.

"I know. You did great."

"Thanks. Listen…" She began, being cut off by a yawn.

"Yes?"

"No more children. Please." She murmured.

"Of course. You have given me more than I could have ever asked for." He said and kissed her forehead, lingering there.

"Good." She mumbled and drifted off to sleep.

**Reviews are appreciated, as always. I made many changes to this chapter before it is what it is now, and I'm happy with it. I hope you readers enjoyed it too and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **


	29. Bigger

**Hey. Sorry for the lack of update, but I was really busy for a while and things just calmed down. But if you were wondering, I think I mentioned something about taking a show I teched for to State? If not, we did, and it was an amazing experience, and probably the best run of the show. So yes. The sad thing is, things might get busy soon since I might (I haven't found out yet), ASM for another show. But I promise, I will try to put more effort into my updates. **

**On with the story…**

Four days later…

"Ready to go?" Seeley says, entering the hospital room.

"Sh." Tempe said, gesturing at the feeding Alex. He nodded and came to stand next to her.

"Good girl." Tempe said as she burped her and then passed her to Seeley and covered up while he put Alex in her carrier.

"Okay. Let's go." Tempe whispered and Seeley nodded, picking up Aaron and Alex in their respective carriers. Tempe opened the door for him and he walked through.

"We need a bigger house, eventually." Tempe said to him as they walked.

"I know. Four bedrooms will be enough for a few years, but after that…" He stated.

"We need to get a five or six bedroom house."

"Six?"

"So we have at least one room for having guests."

"Oh. Right." He said, nodding. He then loaded up the twins into the back of the Tahoe as Tempe climbed into the passenger seat.

"Parker got to school alright and Chrissie got to daycare?"

"Yes, everything was fine. Both really wanted to be home to greet Alex and Aaron, but I told them they had to go."

"Good." Tempe said, resting her head on her right hand.

"Still tired?"

"A little." Tempe said softly. Ten minutes later and they arrived at home. They unloaded the twins and brought them inside.

"Welcome home Alex and Aaron." Tempe said with a smile as she picked up Aaron and Seeley picked up Alex. Tempe walked down the hall to the nursery and Seeley gave a sly smile as she opened up the door.

"Oh my god!" Came Tempe's astounded voice through the door. She is looking at a nursery with soft blue carpet and realistic paintings of the ocean and its sea life on the walls as well as the ripples of the top of the water for the ceiling.

"Seeley…"

"Ange did it. She begged."

"I have to call her. This is just too amazing."

"It is. She worked hard to finish this in three days so the paint could dry."

"I bet." Tempe said, noticing the rocking chair in the corner by the window for nursing. She went over and sat down in it with Aaron. He reached up and tugged at a strand of her hair.

"Hey baby." Tempe said, leaning down and kissing his head. She nuzzled his soft hair with her nose.

"I love you." She whispered to Aaron, like a secret.

A week later…Tempe and Seeley are asleep when the sound of a baby crying is heard through the monitor…

"I got it." Seeley whispered, kissing his wife gently on the head as she groaned. She had spent all night awake with a sick Alex last night.

"Thank you." She mumbled, turning onto her side gently. Seeley went in and took care of the crying baby, Aaron. He then crawled back into bed, wrapping his arm securely around Tempe's waist. She snuggled against him, sighing in content.

Three weeks later…Tempe has been nonstop busy with Alex, Aaron, Parker, and Chrissie. She has barely slept and Seeley has been working like a dog; he has barely been home. Tempe comes downstairs in the morning to get Alex a bottle….

"Parker, do you want to go shopping for Daddy's fathers day gift?" Tempe asked as she waited for the bottle to warm up and then tested it on her wrist before giving it to Alex.

"Yeah!" He cheered and slid into the room.

"Careful sweetheart, you are in socks and I don't want you to get hurt." Tempe said, ruffling his hair.

"Yes Mommy." He said and hugged her waist.

"Well, how about while I feed Alex and get the twins ready to go, you help Chrissie and then we can drop them off with Max and Russ and go to the mall?"

"Yay! Okay!" He says, and disappears upstairs. Tempe finishes feeding Alex and then loads up the twins into their carriers just as Parker and Chrissie come downstairs, Parker supporting Chrissie like a good brother.

"Alright. Out to the car we go." Tempe says and ushers her brood outside. Tempe straps Chrissie and the twins in the 3rd row and makes sure that Parker is strapped in securely in the 2nd. She then climbs into the drivers' side and they drop Chrissie and the twins with Max and Russ and then head to the mall.

"Alright Park, what do we want to get him?" Tempe asked, taking his hand as they walked in.

"Um…can we look?"

"Of course." Tempe said with a smile and they walked around the mall.

An hour later and they got a few pairs of crazy socks and ties as well as a new belt buckle that says "Proud Papa".

"Parker, sweetheart, will you come in here with me for a few minutes? I just need to get a few things." Tempe says and begins walking into Victoria's Secret. He just follows her in, holding her hand tightly.

"Hello. Can I help you?" A saleswoman asks.

"Yes, I would like to get measured again."

"Of course. Follow me." She stated, and began walking to the dressing rooms.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Park." Tempe says and gives his hand a squeeze. They then arrive at the dressing rooms and Tempe kneels in front of Park.

"You can come in with me now, but soon I will want you to be a good boy and sit outside my door, okay?" Tempe asked him.

"But Mommy, why can't I stay with you?"

"Because I need to change and to try some things on." She said. She needs to try on some enticing things for Seeley, and he would kill her if he knew what she subjected their son to.

"Okay." He said, a little sadly.

"It won't take long, buddy. I promise." She said and led him inside with her. There, the woman measured her bust.

"Okay…you're a 38C."

"Really?" Tempe asked.

"Yes."

"Wow. I'm shocked."

"Why?"

"I had twins about a month ago and I thought I would be bigger than that."

"What are you normally?"

"36C."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah. Well, with twins." Tempe said. The woman nodded.

"Any particular bra?"

"Very sexy in nude and black."

"Alright."

"Thank you." Tempe said.

"Parker, it is time for you to sit outside, sweetheart."

"Okay." He said. He walked out just as the saleswoman returned.

"Can you make sure he stays?" Tempe asked.

"Of course."

"And, can you…" Tempe began, beckoning the woman into the dressing room.

"Get me some sexy lingerie?"

"Ah, you don't want your son to see?"

"No. His father is very protective and doesn't want him to know more than he has to yet."

"So it's for your husband?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I will bring it back."

"Thank you."

Twenty minutes later and they made their purchases. On the way out of the mall…

"Mommy, you didn't get anything for Daddy?"

"Oh. I bought him something earlier." Tempe said.

"Oh. Will he like it?"

"He will love it." Tempe said with a smile and she loaded their purchases and Parker into the car and went to pick up Chrissie and the twins.

Two days later…it's Fathers Day…

"Daddy! Daddy!" Parker chanted as he entered the room carrying a tray. Booth groaned and rolled onto his stomach. Tempe shook her head from the doorway and walked over to her stubborn husband.

"Seeley." She said, leaning down in front of him. He mumbled something incoherent.

"If you get up now, you'll get breakfast and a kiss from me." Tempe stated. He cracked an eye open.

"There we go."

"There was something about breakfast and a kiss?"

"Yes. You get the kiss first." Tempe said as he sat up. She leaned over and captured his lips with hers and he deepened the kiss.

"EWWWWWW." Parker groaned.

"Sorry sweetheart." Tempe said, ruffling his hair and she then took the tray from him and placed it before Seeley.

"Oh good god. Your double chocolate chip pancakes. You will be the death of me, woman. But I love you." He said with a smile.

"Good. Eat up and I'll come back once I have the children dressed and everything." Tempe stated and he just nodded, his mouth full of pancake.

Fifteen minutes later, Seeley had set aside the tray and leaned back with a sigh as Tempe came in.

"Good?"

"Great. Now get over here and give me a proper fathers day kiss…no prying eyes of children." He said with a grin. She crawled up onto the bed and straddled him, meeting his eyes with hers.

"Love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." He whispered back and they closed the gap, meeting halfway like they always do. His tongue grazed her lips, asking for entrance, which she granted. He held her tightly around the waist, one hand grazing her breast. She ground herself against his erection and held him tightly by the shoulders. They separated when the need for air became too much.

"Ah…ah…" Tempe panted. "I wish we could continue this."

"I know." He replied, slipping his hand under her shirt to feel her soft skin.

"Seeley…keep doing that and we will not be able to stop."

"That's my point. It's fathers day, which means I have a say in what we do today. And right now. I want to make love to my wife." He stated simply.

"But…" She began, but was cut off by a whimper as he sucked on the sensitive spot on her neck.

"The kids…" She croaked out.

"Will be fine."

"Seeley…god, how I want to keep going. But we have special plans that we have to do. But I promise you, once we're home and have put the kids to bed, you can have your way with me."

"I will hold you to that." He said and kissed her deeply.

Later that evening…after taking him to his favorite restaurant and to a sports game, they returned home and tucked the kids in.

"I swear the whole restaurant walked past our table." Seeley said as he headed into their bathroom, leaving Tempe in the bedroom.

"Well, it's not my fault that I bore two children and am a breast feeding woman. I had no time to pump some milk before we left."

"I know." He called out, not knowing that Tempe is changing into her seductive lingerie. When he comes out, he instantly rises to attention.

"Goddamn woman." He growled and grabbed her, pulling her to him and his erection into her thigh. He lowered his head and met her lips with his in a searing kiss. He guided her gently backwards and pushed her onto the bed.

"Hang on." He said, and locked their door.

"Don't want any interruptions." He says, crawling up her body and kissing her.

"Or awkward explanations." She whispered, cupping him through his boxers, making him grunt and jerk into her hand.

"No, I would not want that." He said and unclasped her bra, releasing her full breasts.

"God, you're so beautiful." He mumbled, his mouth grasping a full breast in his mouth while his other hand kneaded the other one. Tempe arched into him, her hands in his hair.

"Yes…" She panted, her chest heaving. Her hands then moved down and pulled his boxers off in one fell swoop.

An hour later…

"That…was so good." Tempe whispered from her position on his chest.

"I know. I love you." He replied while moving a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Love you too." Tempe mumbled, snuggling against his chest.

Two months later…

"I want to go back to work." She said over breakfast.

"What?" Seeley asked, looking up at her over his coffee mug.

"I. Want. To. Go. Back. To. Work." She says slowly.

"We can't leave Chrissie and the twins with one nanny…that's just crazy. And are you sure you're-"

"You don't think I'm ready, do you?"

"What? No! Of course you're ready. I just didn't know you wanted to leave them so soon."

"I don't. But I can't put off leaving forever, otherwise I'll never go back."

"Okay. But we have to hire another nanny."

"Fine." She said and came over to kiss him gently.

"Love you." She mumbled against his lips as he pulled her closer to him.

"Love you too." He replied before devouring her lips with his again.


	30. Nanny

A week later…they had successfully interviewed fifteen candidates and had chosen the nannies. The first is Mary and the 2nd is Anna. Both are graduates with degrees in child rearing and are twenty-eight years old. It's the first morning Tempe goes back to work…

"Alex…" Tempe whispers before getting up slowly. When she returns to the bedroom, carrying Alex, Seeley is awake.

"Morning. How's Aaron?"

"Awake. I just couldn't carry him."

"I'll get him, while you nurse her."

"Thanks." She says and he nods, disappearing. He returns a few minutes later and sits next to her, cradling his youngest son close.

"Is there milk for Mary and Anna?"

"Yes. I pumped a few bottles last night." Tempe said as she shifted with Alex attached to her breast.

"How many is a few?"

"Four. It took some time."

"I know." He said.

"Ow!" Tempe said.

"What's wrong?"

"They're just a bit tender right now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It happens." Tempe said with a shrug and then burped Alex when she was done. Aaron was just starting to whimper.

"Give him here. He wants feeding too." Tempe said and Seeley nodded and passed their son over.

"I wish I could do something and they didn't have to rely so heavily on you for food."

"I know. But it's okay. I'm used to it now." She said and beckoned for a kiss, which he happily gave. She then burped Aaron when he was done and continued to hold him.

An hour later, while Tempe was in the shower, Mary and Anna arrived. Both of the twins are wailing and just as the two girls are putting away their coats, Tempe comes into the room in a robe.

"Pass them here, Seeley." Tempe said gently and he nodded, doing so. They stopped crying once they were near her.

"Hey babies. Don't cry for Daddy." She cooed, kissing each head.

"They just wouldn't quiet down. I felt so helpless."

"It's alright, honey." Tempe said, kissing him gently on the cheek. She then introduced the twins to Mary and Anna.

"I'll go get Chrissie." Seeley said and disappeared. Parker is with Rebecca this week.

Forty minutes later…Mary and Anna were keeping the kids happily entertained and Seeley and Tempe were ready to head out to work…

"Okay girls, there's four bottles of milk in the fridge, and if that gets used, you can make up some formula. I'm working on weaning soon anyways. Any questions, call either of us or the lab, the numbers are on the fridge."

"Okay. Have a good day." Anna said.

"Thanks." Seeley replied and they left the house. Tempe was quite silent on the way to the lab. Seeley reached over and entwined their hands.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked gently.

"Yes. It just feels weird."

"I know. It felt weird with Chrissie too."

"Yes, it did." Tempe said as they pulled up and parked.

Two months later…at home…it's late in the evening and Seeley comes home after a long day at work…Tempe is on the couch, reading an anthropology journal…

"Hey. How was work?" She asked, setting the book on the coffee table and sitting up.

"Hell." He said, plopping down next to her. She instinctually began massaging his back.

"Mmm…that's nice." He hummed and she smiled, pressing her lips to his neck.

"You're tense." She whispered in his ear. "I know how to relax you."

"Mmm…care to show me?"

"Right this way." She says with a sly smile, leading him to the bedroom. Parker is at Rebecca's and Chrissie and the twins are fast asleep. Once in their bedroom…he scoops her up in his arms and her legs wrap around his waist as he kicks the door shut. Their mouths are devouring each other in hungry kisses, gentle moans filling the room.

"Seeley…now…don't want to wait…" Tempe panted, grinding against his erection.

"Patience." He says with a chuckle and she growls in response, dropping her legs and grabbing and undoing his belt buckle. In no time at all, she had his pants pooled around his ankles and is grasping him firmly in her hand. He grabs her hips to stop her.

"Whoa, honey." He says with a chuckle. They both finish getting undressed and she pushes him back on the bed. He slides up and she straddles him so he can feel her heat against his thick shaft.

"Feisty today, aren't we?"

"Yes. Very." She replies, encompassing him in a smooth stroke. He jerks up into her and she squeezes her walls tightly around him.

She sets up an exhilarating rhythm, gripping his shoulders and riding him hard. Don't get him wrong, Seeley loves being on top, but seeing her like this, wild with abandon and in control, is one of the many sexy as hell things that she does.

"Tempe…oh fuck…I'm gonna…soon." He groaned as her pace picked up; she's just as close as he is.

"I know. Oh shit, I know." Tempe grunts out, followed by a moan of pleasure. Seeley's hand dances up to find that sensitive nub while hers dance down to his balls. He grazes and pushes lightly while she strokes and kneads.

"Seeley…yes…fuck…YES." She cries out under her breath but with intensity, gripping him firmly and squeezing his shoulders.

"Oh…Tempe….SHIT." He grunts, tensing as he pumps into her. She collapses on top of him like a rag doll and then rolls off and curls against his side.

"Relaxed?" She asks.

"Quite." He says with a soft smile and kisses the top of her head.

"Good." She says and snuggles into him more. He gives her hip a squeeze and they drift off to sleep.


	31. Revival

**Okay, so I know people probably won't like this…but for my sanity, I need to do a major fast-forward here. I'm just not finding the inspiration I need right now and I find it easier and have more to write about when kids are older. So I apologize if you don't like it, but for the sake of the story and my sanity…I need to do this. Bear with me. It might start a bit slow and if you're confused; don't be afraid to let me know. I like any feedback. **

5 years later…Parker is 14, Chrissie is 8, and the twins are 5….

Tempe awoke, alone, in the bed. She rolled over and sat up, stretching. She then pulled on a robe and went to check on the kids.

"Hey Park. Ready for school?"

"Yeah. I got my Advanced Algebra homework out of the way and am ready for the chapter test."

"Good." She said, smiling softly. He flashed her his charm smile and her heart cracked just a little bit more.

"Hey." He said softly, coming up and wrapping her in a hug.

"Are you okay, Mom?" He whispered.

"I'm fine." She said in a whisper.

"Just know it's not your fault."

"But it is…if I hadn't been…"

"Don't say that if you hadn't been on your book tour, this wouldn't have happened. You can't know for sure."

"I know. But I just want my husband back."

"I know. And we want our Dad."

"I know. I love you, Park."

"I love you too."

"Be ready in 30 minutes and I'll take you guys to school."

"Okay." He said, and kissed her cheek gently. She checked on the other kids and then got ready. 30 minutes later and they were out the door and Tempe dropped Park at the high school, Chrissie at the elementary school, and the twins at preschool. She then made the usual drive she makes, stopping at the diner along the way. Ten minutes later and she pulled up in front of the hospital and got out, walking on autopilot to his room.

"Hey love." She whispered, kissing his forehead firmly and setting the pie on the nightstand.

"You'll wake up soon and be able to eat this pie. I know it." She whispers in his ear. She then sits by his side and holds his hand, brushing her thumb over his knuckles.

"The kids are doing great. Parker is so smart. He's growing up so fast. I've already had the talk you've dreaded with him. It wasn't bad at all. I just wish you could have been there. You're missing so many special moments. I took the kids to the park yesterday and we played football and rolled around laughing, on the ground together. It was like you were there with us and it was the first time I'd smiled, really smiled, since the accident. I know you wouldn't want me to feel bad, but I feel that it's my fault. If I hadn't asked you to come see me when I freaked out that I might be pregnant again…you might be here. I miss you. It's been a year and I'm ready to have my husband back; I've been ready from the moment you were taken from me so abruptly. Please, come home to us." She whispered and lightly grazed the corner of his mouth with her lips. She falls asleep at his side. She stirs when she feels something lightly brushing the hair on her head, stroking it gently. She stirs and sits up, rubbing her eyes and when they're clear, her crystalline blue eyes lock with gentle brown and her lips part in shock.

"I should get the doctor to remove the tube." She says and hurriedly stands, moving out of the room in a blur. A few minutes later and she returns and the doctor removes the tube as Tempe sits down next to him and passes him a glass of water with a straw.

"Tempe." He croaked out.

"Sh…sh…not yet." She whispered, stroking the hair out of his face and kissing his forehead softly. He nodded and drank more water. Twenty minutes later…

"Tempe." He said clearly and tears welled in her eyes and she leaned down and met his lips softly with hers for the first time in a year. When they pulled back, he gently cupped her face in his, smiling at her.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured before gently kissing her again. She smiled and the tears slipped out and cascaded down her cheeks. He kissed them away with his lips.

She then checked her watch.

"I've got to get the kids. But I'll bring them here. I promise." She whispered, kissing him again. He nodded and she exited the room.

Forty minutes later and all of them were back and were a ruckus in the hallway.

"Come on guys, he might be asleep." Tempe yelled over the noise and Seeley chuckled in his room. Then the door opened and they all entered, loud, laughing, and talking. Seeley smiled at his crazy but amazing family.

"Dad!" Came the chorus of four voices. He smiled as he was bombarded with hugs and kisses, a large mound of talking and laughing kids on his lap. Tempe smiled, leaning against the doorframe. He jerked her head for her to come over and she did, sitting in the available space by his arm.

"You all are getting so big!" Seeley said with his arms wrapped around all of them as best as they can be. He gave each of them a kiss on the forehead.

"We missed you, Dad."

"I missed you guys too, so much."

"Did you miss Mom?" Alex asked him.

"I especially missed Mom." He said with a smile, turning to his wife. She smiled back and leaned in to kiss him. Seeley then gave a tremendous yawn.

"Okay guys, Dad is tired. Auntie Ange is coming to pick you up and watch you so I can spend a few more hours here."

"Awww…can't we stay?" They all asked, groaning.

"No. Some of you have homework to do, and I want it to get done by the time I am back home, okay? I'll bring dinner with me."

"Okay." They said and one at a time said goodbye to their parents. Once they were alone…Tempe climbed up onto the bed with him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too. I probably won't be here the next time you wake up, but know that I will be back. I've taken this week off and you get discharged tomorrow, if things are up to par."

"Okay." He whispered and then they kissed softly and he went into a deep sleep. A few hours later and Tempe extracted herself from his arms, gave him a lingering kiss on the forehead, and was gone until tomorrow.

The next morning…she enters his room and smiles at seeing him sitting up…

"Morning."

"Morning, beautiful." He says, causing her to blush. She stands in front of him and he cups her cheek with his hand.

"Why are you blushing?" He whispers.

"I just haven't heard you say that in so long. It's nice."

"It is." He whispered, and then met her lips with his. He deepened the kiss, his tongue probing. They stayed like that until someone cleared their throat.

"Sorry, doc." Seeley said with a boyish smile. The doctor nodded.

"It's alright. I understand that you haven't been able to kiss your wife for a long year."

"Thanks."

"Well, here are your discharge papers, all that's needed is a signature." The doctor said. The papers were signed and he's ready to go home; but first he has to get dressed.

"Hmmm…" Seeley said once the doctor left.

"I took the liberty of getting you some clothes. I guessed on size, so I hope they fit."

"Thanks." He said, and kissed her deeply. He got up and went into the bathroom, coming out a little bit later. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to his side just as a nurse walked into the room with a wheelchair, causing Seeley to groan.

"Can't I just walk out of here with my wife by my side?"

"I'm sorry, it's hospital policy. But when we get to be 10 feet from the door, I'll let you make a break for it." She said with a laugh. He smiled and sat down. Tempe held his hand as they walked, and, as promised, they made a run for it, holding hands and laughing out of the hospital. Once they were through the doors, he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

"It's so nice to touch you, to feel you against me again." He murmured, looking deeply into her eyes. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, his heartbeat in her ear.

"Let's go home." She whispered. He nodded and kissed her head. She drove home and when they got inside…

"We have time to kill before we have to get the kids…" She said, but was cut off by his lips on hers.

"And I know exactly how I want to spend that time." He husked in her ear and then began kissing her neck, making her groan.

"Are you sure you're-" She began, but was cut off by his erection pressing into her core.

"I'm definitely ready." He growled before capturing her lips with his. They kissed like that for a while before heading to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom…he pulled her shirt over her head, stripping her to her bra…

"Seeley…" She began as he kissed the spot where her neck joined her shoulder…

"Yes babe?"

"Do you remember…" She began, but was cut off by his fingers on her lips…

"Ask me later. Right now, I just want to make love to you." He whispered. They slowly undressed and he laid her gently down on their bed. He leaned down and captured her lips with his in a deep kiss, his hands pressed into her ass. Tempe ground herself against him, her wetness coating his shaft.

"Please…" She begged as one hand traveled up and palmed her breast. Her hand roamed down and cupped his erection, feeling the fluid oozing out of his tip. He groaned and thickened more in her warm hand. He removed her hand and slid his fingers up and down her slick folds, grazing her sensitive nub.

"Fuck…please." She begged, gripping his shoulders. He moved his hands to her hips and drove himself inside her in one stroke.

"Oh…shit…YES!" She screamed, gripping his shoulders tighter and panting in his ear as they matched, thrust for thrust. He grunted against her shoulder and it wasn't long before he could feel his orgasm building.

"No, not yet, not yet, not yet." He chanted in his head. "I can hold out longer." He thought on repeat. He tried not coming; but it was building at an unstoppable rate.

"Ah…ah…fuck. Tempe…" He growled, burying his face in her neck.

"I'm gonna...so soon." He mumbled.

"It's okay." She whispered.

"It's not…I can hold out longer. You're not…"

"I can be, sweetheart. Remember what brings me close?" She husked. He nodded and pushed down on her sensitive clit.

"AHHHHH." She screamed, precariously close now. He thrust two more times into her and tensed.

"Oh god…shit fuck." He said as he pumped his seed deep inside her, for what felt like forever.

"Oh motherfucker…SEELEY!" Tempe screamed, clenching tightly around her as he spilled inside and thrust in and out to prolong their orgasms. They collapsed on top of each other and just breathed deeply for a few minutes before he rolled off her and tugged her into his side; burying her face in his neck. She wrapped her hands around his upper body and inhaled deeply.

"Seeley…do you remember how you got into an accident?" She whispered. He is silent for some time.

"No." He said. She sighed and didn't say anything for a while.

"I called you. Begged you to come see me. I needed you. I was away at a conference in Virginia, a few hours away. I had missed my period and was freaking out that I was pregnant again, but if I was, I was going to need you when I found out. I told you my suspicion, and you said you would be there in a few hours. On the way is when you got in that accident; when that driver ran a red light. It's my fault. I should not have asked you to come." She whispered into his neck as the tears came. He soothingly rubbed up and down her back.

"Shhh…shhh. It's okay." He soothed.

"It's not. It's my fault."

"No, it's not. You had no idea I was going to get in an accident. You couldn't predict that you would lose me; for a short time." He soothed.

"I just wish it hadn't happened. Nothing seems to stay right with us for long."

"I know. I know. But I think all these things just means things will be amazing later." He whispered into her hair and kissed her gently on the lips. She just nodded gently.


	32. Party

**Okay. Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Anyways, I'm going out of town July 2nd to the 5th...and I'll try to update once more before I leave. I am also going to college introduction July 9th to 10th, so I might not be able to update between when I get back and when I move again. And I might be helping a friend move into a new house if I'm in town and I have to work...basically I'm a bit busy at the start of July. But I promise I'll try! Now, go read and please review! Thanks! **

A few days later…Tempe stirs to large hands roaming up and down her back…

"Mmm…morning sexy." She hums against his throat.

"Morning beautiful." He murmurs and kisses her forehead lightly. There is a knock on the door then…

"Come in." Seeley called and Parker poked his head in the door…

"Grandpa and Uncle Russ are here."

"Oh…they're early." Tempe said, looking at Parker.

"Park, can you keep them occupied while your mom and I get ready?"

"Sure." He said and shut the door behind him. The two of them climb out of bed and start to get ready; but not before they've shared a searing kiss.

Thirty minutes later…

"Hey guys." Tempe said, entering the living room while helping Alex down the stairs as Seeley helps Aaron. Parker and Chrissie are already downstairs.

"Hey." Max and Russ say in unison; Max picks up Aaron and Russ picks up Alex.

"Ready to go?" Seeley asks.

"Of course we are."

"Great." He says and they all pile out to the cars. Tempe and Seeley take Parker and Chrissie while Max and Russ take Alex and Aaron. They arrive at the diner fifteen minutes later, filling up a booth with ease. The twins are between Tempe and Max and Seeley is next to Tempe with Russ next to Seeley. Five minutes later and Amy and the girls arrive and fill in next to Russ. They all enjoy a nice brunch full of chatter and laughter. As they are winding down and Alex is asleep on Tempe's lap and Aaron ended up with Seeley…

"Happy Fathers Day." Tempe whispered before cupping his cheek and giving him a deep kiss on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

That evening…the kids are all put to bed and Seeley heads to their room after getting a bottle of water from the kitchen. He enters their room to see Tempe spread out on their bed in sexy red lingerie.

"Happy Fathers Day, Seeley." She husks as her hands run up and down her body. Seeley gulps and feels his arousal pressing against his jeans. He gets his bearings and then crawls up the length of her body to meet her lips in a searing kiss. Their lips move over each other with ease and passion as their tongues mate.

"I love you." He whispers as he rests his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." She whispers back and pulls his t-shirt over his head. He deftly unhooks her bra and removes it, throwing it haphazardly into the room. He places his warm mouth over her already pebbled right nipple, sucking gently as her hands grip his hair.

Two hours later…he collapses on top of her for a brief second before rolling off and tugging her into his arms. She swings an arm across his waist and they both try to regain normal breathing as they are both panting heavily.

He gently brushes hair out of her eyes and kisses her lips. She just hums.

"Tired sweetheart?"

"Very."

"Okay. I love you." He whispers.

"Lum youuu taaa." She mumbles incoherently before dropping into a deep sleep. He smiles gently and drops off shortly after her. The next morning…Tempe and Seeley have the day off and are still asleep at eight, when the kids leave for school. Park pokes his head in the door to see them entwined together and sleeping peacefully.

"I'll leave them be." He says to himself and closes the door. He makes sure that Chrissie gets off to school and calls Ange to pick up the twins. She arrives just as he's heading out. He gives her a hug and says thanks and heads off to school. Ange locks up the house and drives the twins to school. Two hours later…Tempe and Seeley stir awake. Tempe bolts to a sitting position as she sees the time…

"Shit! The kids!" She says and bolts out of the room naked. She returns a few minutes later to see Seeley laughing from their bed. She crawls in next to him.

"What's so funny?" She asks, pouting. He stops laughing but is still smiling and tips her chin upwards and kisses her softly.

"Did you even think before you left the room that you're naked?"

"Well no…" She admitted, a smile bursting forth.

"Well, the kids would have gotten quite a show then. Where are they?"

"Park left a note. He made sure Chrissie got to school and had Ange take the twins."

"Great. I didn't want them ditching school."

"Neither did I." She said.

"So we have until the kids get back to spend time together. What do you want to do?" He asks.

"I would love to have brunch and then go on a hike with my favorite husband."

"Mmm…that sounds nice. But who is this husband you speak of?" He asks innocently.

"Shut up asshole." She says and then kisses him deeply.

"I think I know who he is." He says with a laugh and she slaps him…hard.

"OW!" He says, rubbing his arm.

"I'm sorry baby." She croons and kisses him again. He smiles and they get ready.

On the hike…Tempe trips over a branch and Seeley reaches out and catches her expertly in his arms. She twines her hands around his neck, looking into his eyes.

"Thanks." She says, smiling up at him.

"You're welcome." He replies and then angles his head and kisses her. His tongue pushes past his lips and is granted access to her warm mouth. They kiss like that for a good fifteen minutes and then rest, their foreheads resting together.

"Home?" She asks.

"Sure." He says and they walk hand in hand back to the car and go home.

Two weeks later…it's Parkers 15th birthday…they're having a party for him…

"Hey birthday boy!" Tempe yells, coming into his room and jumping on his bed where he's still asleep and tickling him to death.

"Okay…okay…stop…stop…please." He begs through his laughter. She smiles and sits up.

"You can't sleep your birthday away." She says just as Seeley enters the room.

"Hey Park. Get ready because I'm taking you out before the party." Seeley says and ruffles his sons' hair.

"Okay. Okay." He says and Tempe and Seeley leave and head downstairs. Once in the kitchen…he gathers her into his arms.

"So…you're taking him to take his permit test and then to get a celebratory watch like yours if he passes, right?" Tempe asks.

"Yes. And you'll be here, getting everything ready for the party."

"Yes." She said and then his lips met hers.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Being an amazing wife and mother. You don't have to do any of this."

"He's my son. Albeit, my step-son, but I love him and want to do this."

"I know and I love you so much for it." He said with a smile.

"That better not be all that you love me for." She joked.

"Don't worry, it's not." He said and then kissed her deeply again, breaking apart when he heard Park coming down the stairs. Seeley grabbed his keys and stood with his hand around Tempe's waist tightly and hers around his waist.

"Ready to go, Park?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?" He asks.

"You'll see. Say bye to your Mom."

"Bye Mom." He said and hugged her, kissing her cheek. Tempe lightly kissed his forehead and let him go.

"Bye Park. Have fun." She said. He just nodded and the two boys were gone. Chrissie, Alex, and Aaron came down the stairs then, ready to help Tempe prepare.

Four hours later…Seeley and Park returned…temporary permit in hand and a new watch on his wrist.

"Thanks Dad." Park said and then hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome, son. Now let's party." Seeley said and opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone screamed; everyone including the squints, Rebecca and Brent, his grandparents and uncles, and his best friends Mark and Jacob.

"Thanks guys!" Tempe came up then and hugged him, slipping a piece of paper into his hand.

"Read it later." She whispered in his ear and he nodded and tucked it in his pocket.

The party was a lot of fun and as his parents were cleaning up, he took out the paper that Tempe had handed him and read it. The paper said:

_Park-_

_I love you, so much. Happy Birthday. When you want to make it happen, just let me know and I'll help you get there. Go for it, son. I know you want to go to Stanford and we can make it happen._

_Love, _

_Tempe_

Parker smiled and then went into the kitchen, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Mom." He whispered.

"You're welcome."

"So…anything to help me?"

"Anything. I've already told Seeley I'm paying for it; no questions asked."

"Including homework and application questions?"

"Yes. But you must have a backup. You never know."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too." She said and Seeley came in, watching them with a smile on his face. He has the best wife and family anyone could ask for; and he's damn glad of it.


	33. College

_**Hey guys. So sorry for the delay. I've been a bit busy lately. I was out of town camping for four days, was only home for three, and then went to my college for Introduction, but I'm back now, so I'll have more time to dedicate to this since I have no plans through when I start school. Anyways, on with the show. And I apologize that this is short; but my muse didn't appear...at all, basically. But I whipped this out so that you wonderful readers would have something. I hope my muse is back soon because I really want to continue this before I go off to college in September and probably won't write much. GAHHHHH. Anyways, read on.  
**_

Two years later. Parker is 17 and getting ready to apply to college. Chrissie is 10 and the twins are 7 years old.

"Hey Park. Are you ready for me to look over your application?" Tempe asked as she entered into the living room.

"Yeah." He says as she sits down next to him. He hands her all of the materials. Twenty minutes later, she sets it on the coffee table in front of them.

"That's great, Park. Really." Tempe said, taking his hand in hers.

"I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you."

"You're welcome honey. I love you."

"I love you too." He whispers and kisses her cheek.

A few months later…Park enters into the house after his football practice and holds his hands up in triumph…

"I got into Stanford!!!!" He yelled. Tempe came out of the kitchen.

"Really?!?!" She asked.

"Yes!" He yelled and she came up to him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered in his ear.

"Thanks Mom."

"What's all this ruckus about?" Seeley asked, coming in from the backyard with the twins. Chrissie came down from upstairs too.

"I got into Stanford!" Parker said with a huge smile. Everyone came up and hugged him tightly.

"We're so proud of you, Park." Seeley said and Park thanked him.

"I think this calls for a celebratory dinner." Tempe said. "Everyone dress nice." She said. They nodded and dispersed.

An hour and a half later…Seeley is waiting in the living room for the others. The kids come downstairs. Parker is in black pants with a burgundy shirt and dress shoes, Chrissie is in a soft pink dress, and Seeley had helped the twins dress; Aaron in a black tux and Alex in a soft blue dress.

"Seeley!" Tempe called.

"Coming love." He said. "Wait here." He said to the kids and headed upstairs. He entered their room and left the door cracked open behind him.

"Can you zip this up?" She asked. He swallowed at seeing her bare back.

"Sure." He said and reached for the zipper of the burgundy dress that is just above her ass. He zipped it up and then kissed her exposed shoulder, running his hand up her back.

"I love you." He mumbled against her neck.

"I love you too." She whispered, turned in his arms, and kissed him gently. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeper.

"Let's go." He said. She nodded and took his hand, walking out.

About four hours later, they return home after an incredible dinner and have a big family group hug and go their separate ways to sleep off all the good food.


	34. Crash

**A/N: My apologies for the delay. My muse decided to take a vacation to the Bahamas and not answer my calls. Anyways, I'm back now, and hopefully will continue to be until I leave at the end of September for college. Anyways, just a warning about this one, I'm not making this bloody easy on them. I got an idea in my head I just can't let it go now. But I will try to make things better from now on. I swear. Reviews are appreciated, as always. **

Two weeks later…Parker is staying with Rebecca for the weekend and Chrissie is staying the night at a friends' house. Tempe, Seeley, Alex, and Aaron are on their way to dinner. Tempe turns around in her seat to speak to the twins.

"Are you ready for summer?" She asks them.

"Yeah, Mommy. We can't wait for our camping trip!" Alex said with a huge smile and Aaron nodded in agreement.

"Good. I can't wait to spend that much time with you."

"We can't either." Aaron said. Tempe smiled as Seeley drove through a green light. Then there was a screech of brakes and Seeley looked to his right at a car speeding towards them. He instinctually grabbed onto Tempe's hand and locked eyes with her, as there was a crash of metal on metal. Seeley's head hit the window next to him and the airbags deployed as they slid across the pavement and stoppws next to a concrete divider. Tempe's head hit the windshield and then the window next to her. Tempe was collapsed over the center divider and Seeley is resting against where the window was; but they're still holding hands. The twins are fine except for some scratches from flying glass.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Alex asked, looking up at her parents and seeing the blood.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up…please!" Alex cried loudly. Aaron nuzzled against her and she held him tight, protecting him. Then there was a tap at the window and Alex turned to see a man staring at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Alex nodded gently, pulling Aaron closer to her.

"My Mommy and Daddy won't wake up." She said, trying to fight the tears, Her Mommy had always taught her to try and be strong; but both of them told her that if she needed to cry, she could cry. Tears leaked out of Alex's eyes and she felt Aaron's tears against her shirt.

"Help is on the way." The man said, and tried to open the door but it's stuck.

"Just keep looking at me, okay?" The man asked gently. "Is there anyone I can call?"

"Our older brother, Parker. He's at his Mom's tonight."

"Do you know his number?" The man asked. Alex nodded and told him and he wrote it down. Sirens could be heard approaching and three ambulances, a helicopter, and a fire truck arrived on the scene. The fireman approached their car and looked in the window.

"Hey sweetie. My name is Dave. We're going to help you, okay?"

"Help my Mommy and Daddy." She begged. He nodded.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Alex and this is my twin brother Aaron."

"Okay. We'll have you out of here in no time." He said and then Dave called over his shoulder: "Bring the jaws!" A few minutes later and the door to her Moms' side was open and she was slowly being pulled out.

"Mommy! Please wake up. Why won't she wake up?" Alex asked with fear in her voice, tears flowing freely, as she turned to Dave.

"Your Mommy hit her head and we're taking her to the hospital to get help." He said gently as Alex's door was opened and Seeleys' was a few seconds later. There was a groan from Seeley as he was dragged out.

"Daddy!" Alex and Aaron called but he didn't respond and was loaded into an ambulance. Tempe was taken away by life flight.

"I'm going to pick you up, okay?" Dave asked, gently. "And my good friend Adam is going to take your brother."

"Okay." Alex said. "But we have to stay together."

"Okay." Dave said and scooped her into his arms.

"Are we going to see my Mommy and Daddy soon?" Aaron asked Adam.

"We're following them to the hospital. But first we have to make sure you're alright." He said and set them on a gurney in an ambulance. An EMT approached them and began looking over them. A few minutes later, the man who called 911 came over.

"I got in touch with your brother. He's on his way." He told them.

"Thanks." Alex said as she held onto Aaron's hand.

"How old is your brother?" Dave asked.

"Parker is 18."

"Okay." He said and then a voice called over the crowd.

"Alex! Aaron!" Parker yelled, looking around the crazy scene frantically. Dave waved him over.

"Oh you two!" Parker said and hugged them close. Aaron started to cry again as Alex remained strong.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Mostly." He said with a small smile. He looked at Alex and nudged her chin to get her to look at him.

"Mom would be so proud of you. You're just like her." He whispered and Alex smiled gently. Dave then tapped Parker on the arm.

"I'm Dave."

"How are my parents?"

"Your Dad was taken away by ambulance; he was at least a little conscious. Your Mom was unresponsive and had to be taken by life flight."

"Okay. Can we go to the hospital?"

"Of course. The kids have to go in an ambulance, standard procedure, but you can follow."

"Alright. What about the other guy?"

"A drunk driver. He didn't make it." Dave said gently. Parker nodded and they made their way to the hospital. Twenty minutes later and Parker is sitting with the twins in the waiting room, one on each side, the two of them with just a few scrapes. They are both asleep and his arms are curled protectively around the two of them. Parker had called Chrissie's friends Mom and told her what happened and she said she would bring Chrissie over to the hospital.

An hour later…Chrissie had joined them and they were still waiting, holding each other, when Angela and Jack arrived.

"Hey." Angela whispered to Parker.

"Hey."

"Any word?"

"Not yet. Can you sit here, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure." Ange said and took his place as Jack sat next to Chrissie; who leaned on his arm. A few minutes later and Parker was back and Ange sat next to Alex.

Another hour later…a doctor finally comes out.

"Parker Booth?"

"That's me." Parker said, standing.

"Your Dad said you'd be here?"

"So he's okay? He's awake?"

"He's fine. Just a little out of it and he has a deep cut on his head but he's fine and he wants to see you."

"Okay. And my Mom?"

"She's still in surgery and will be for another few hours. Her wounds were more severe and when we know more in a few hours, I'll talk to you again. For now, I'll take you to your Dad."

"Alright. Thanks." Parker said and ushered everyone to Seeleys' room. Once inside, Seeley smiled at them.

"Daddy!" Three voices called and came to hug him gently. Parker approached once they moved away.

"Park. Thanks." Seeley said, kissing his son on the cheek. "You're an amazing man. I love you, so, much."

"Thanks, Dad." He said, hugging him back and kissing his cheek gently.

"How's Tempe?" He asked, worry etched on his face.

"Still in surgery. We'll know more in a few hours."

"Okay." Seeley said, looking at his lap.

"Dad, she'll be fine. Mom's a fighter."

"That she is." He said with a chuckle. He went to sleep a little later and everyone just stayed in his room so he wouldn't be alone.

A couple hours later…Ange and Jack had taken Chrissie, Alex, and Aaron home with them, after much of a fight, and it's just Parker when the doctor comes in. Parker stands.

"How is she?" He asks, rubbing his hand over his face.

"She's out of surgery and stable, but as to whether she wakes up…we don't know. She had severe head trauma and lost a lot of blood and her heart stopped twice on the operating table."

"But she's alive?" Seeley said in a raspy voice.

"Yes, she's alive."

"Can I see her?" Seeley asked.

"Sir, you're-" The doctor began but then shrugged and said yes. Seeley was put in a wheelchair.

"I'll stay here. Be with her." Parker said and Seeley nodded and the doctor pushed him to her room. The doctor then waited out in the hall to give them privacy. Seeley rolls over to her bed and takes in her appearance. Her skin looks paper-thin and she's very pale. Her breathing is hardly noticeable; the only way to tell she's alive is the machines.

"Oh my love." He said as he took her slightly clammy hand in his.

"Please come back. I can never let you go; we can never let you go or live without you. I love you." He whispered and gently kissed her cheek, which felt cold to his warm lips.

He then rested his head on his hands and prayed; harder than he's ever prayed before.

**A/N: That's it…for now. **Evil and maniacal laugh** Don't kill me; please. If you do...at least review. They can bring me back to life…review if you believe that I can make this work! Like Tinkerbell. Except not. =D**


	35. Awake

**A/N: So, here's the new chapter. I rather enjoyed writing this one. I hope you enjoy it as well. Remember: reviews are appreciated. Thanks to all that have reviewed and continue to read this story. I think eventually I'll stop this one and start the sequel. I just have to find the right spot. So be patient! Thanks! **

Two agonizing weeks later…Seeley is sitting at her bedside and telling her all about the kids; how Aaron won first place for her help with his science project, Alex is progressing beautifully in ballet, Chrissie won MVP for soccer, and Parker has a girlfriend named Jessica.

"You'll love Jessica, hon. She's smart, talented, always has something interesting to say, and she's quite a looker." He said with a small laugh. "She reminds me a lot of you. I think that's why Parker likes her. She's a step from the normal high school girls he dated and actually has some substance to her; there's not just air up in her head." He said.

"It's physically impossible for there just to be air in your skull." Tempe whispered and Seeley smiled brightly as Tempe opened her eyes.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She said back, smiling gently. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, that's not a kiss." She said and he smiled even bigger and kissed her lips.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear what you said. I was just waiting for the right moment to interject a comment." She said with a smile.

"Well, it worked. Very you."

"Thanks. If I could bow, I would." She said, making him laugh.

"God, I've missed hearing your voice. I've just missed you."

"I've missed you too." She said. "Help me sit up."

He helped her and then sat on the bed with her as the doctor came in because Seeley had pressed her call button.

"Temperance. Welcome back."

"Thanks." She said and the doctor did some usual tests and said she's fine; she could probably go home tomorrow. She was very happy about that.

"Where are the kids?"

"They're at home."

"I want them to come here."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Seeley said, kissed her lightly, and then left. In the hallway…

"Hey Dad." Parker said, picking up the home phone.

"Hey. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Mom's awake." Seeley said, the smile evident in his voice. Parker nearly dropped the phone.

"She is?" He asked in an excited voice. "Is she okay? Does she remember everything?"

"She's fine; still her perfectly scientific and lovable self. She wants you guys to come down."

"We'll be there in about half an hour. Oh, and Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Jessica is over. Can she come too?"

"Sure. As long as it won't be too awkward for her."

"I hope it won't. I want her to meet Mom."

"Me too. See you soon."

"Alright. Bye." Parker said, and hung up. Seeley returned to her room and sat on the bed with her again.

"They'll be here in about half an hour. Parker is bringing Jessica, so you'll get to meet her."

"Good." Tempe said and snuggled against him, smiling.

Half an hour later…there was a knock on the door and Seeley went over to it.

"Hey." Park said. "Is she awake?"

"Yeah. She's still pretty pale and weak…don't tell her I said that. But she's fine; really can't wait to see you."

"Haha. Good. Shall we?"

"How about a few at a time? So it's not too much. She might get tired otherwise."

"Alright. We'll send Chrissie and the twins and then Jessica and I. If she's up to it after that, then we'll bring in everyone."

"Sounds good." Seeley said and the first three come in.

"Mom!" The three voices said. Tempe's face lit up at seeing her children.

"Hey guys." She said as they clamored onto the bed and hugged her gently.

"I missed you all, so much." She whispered and gave each of them a kiss.

Twenty minutes later and Chrissie, Alex, and Aaron went out to the hallway. In the hallway…

"You ready?" Parker asked Jessica, holding onto her hands. She shook her head no.

"Why not?"

"I'm terrified of meeting your Mom. What if she doesn't like me?" She whispered.

"She'll like you."

"How do you know?"

"Because. I know her."

"Okay. But…I'm still terrified."

"That's okay. She can be a bit scary…but she's got an amazing heart."

"Okay." She said and Parker took her hand and they went in. Parker poked his head in first.

"Come in, Park." Tempe said, sitting up more. He does and brings Jessica with him. Tempe scrutinizes her like she scrutinizes bones on a table. Jessica is tall, almost as tall as Tempe but shorter than Parker. She has auburn hair, a fair complexion, and bright green eyes. Her figure is athletic but curvy. Jessica is looking at her feet as she approaches Tempe.

"Hello Mrs. Booth." Jessica says, shaking her hand while not looking into her eyes.

"Hey Mom." Park says, bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hello Jessica. It's a pleasure to meet you." Tempe said, smiling; but Jessica didn't see it. Parker squeezed her hand but she still didn't look up. Tempe finally but her finger under Jessica's chin and tilted her face up so she's looking into Tempe's eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm tough but I'm not that scary. I promise." Tempe said with a comforting smile. Jessica laughed uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared of meeting you; who have had so much influence on Parker's life."

"I understand. But I'm sure Parker told you; I have a good heart. Sweetheart, welcome to the family." Tempe said and tugged Jessica down into a warm embrace. Parker smiled at his Mom and mouthed 'I love you.' Tempe mouthed it back to him. Jessica pulled away and was smiling now.

"Thank you." She said.

"So, Jessica, what do you study?"

"Anthropology." She said simply; Seeley chuckled from the corner and Tempe shot him a look and he blushed like a child being told off.

"Any particular facet?" Tempe asked. Jessica mumbled a reply.

"What was that?"

"Forensic Anthropology." She whispered. Tempe smiled and squeezed her hand.

"When I'm all better, we will go to my lab together and I will show you around."

"Really?" Jessica asked, in awe of this beautiful and successful woman in front of her.

"Yes, really."

"Thank you." She said and smiled.

"You're welcome."

The next day…Seeley arrives to take Tempe home…

"Hey baby." He said, smiling, and seeing her sitting on the edge of the bed and ready to go.

"Someone's in a hurry." He said with a smile and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I just want to be home with the family." She whispered.

"I know." He whispered back after tipping her chin so she'd look at him. The doctor came in and they filled out the discharge papers and headed to the car.

In the car…Tempe places her hand on Seeley's thigh…

"Baby…" He groaned. "The kids are home. We can't have alone time yet."

"I know. But I want you. Bad." She said in husky voice.

"We will. Tonight."

"I want the house empty and for you to fuck me." She said easily. He grit his teeth and held the steering wheel tighter as he felt his erection press against the seam of his jeans.

"Babe…that has to be uncomfortable." Tempe innocently whispers, seeing the strain on his pants. She reaches out to touch him.

"NO!" He roared. She pulled her hand back, shocked.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He said, touching her hand gently. "I just mean no, if you touch me now, I'll come in my pants. I can't walk into the house like that." He said, not looking at her. She smiled softly and kissed his hand.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." He said. A few minutes later and they arrived home. The second that the front door opened and Tempe stepped through there was a chorus of…

"MOMMY! MOM! YOU'RE HOME!" Three voices yelled and grabbed at her legs. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around them, giving each of them a lingering kiss on the forehead. Seeley leaned against the doorframe with a smile on his face, watching his wife with their precious children.

"I missed you guys so much. Each and every one of you." She whispered, her eyes swimming with tears.

"We missed you too, Mommy!" They said and then all began talking at once.

"Mommy, come see my science trophy!" Aaron said.

"No, Mommy, I want you to come see my new tutu!" Alex called, tugging at her hand.

"Mom, can you come see my MVP trophy?" Chrissie asked.

"Whoa, whoa. I'll come see each and every one of you and your achievements; one at a time, though. Mommy can't be in 3 places at once. Chrissie, I'll see yours after I go with Alex and Aaron. I promise, sweetheart." Tempe says, looking at her daughter. She hugs her Mom gently and nods.

"Okay double trouble. Lead the way." Tempe says, standing as they take her hands and tug her upstairs.

While the twins are rambling at Tempe…Seeley comes in and plops next to Park on the couch…

"Hey Dad." Park said.

"Hey. Listen, can you do your Mom and I a favor?"

"Sure. What?"

"We really need to talk; work some stuff out. Can you take the kids somewhere fun for a few hours? I'll give you the money."

"Sure, Dad." He says, giving his Dad a hug.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"I…we…well…might explore having another kid."

"Really?"

"Really."

"But isn't Mom…" Park began, blushing.

"That's what we want to find out. But first we need to talk about if we want to do it. It's a big decision; for everyone in the family."

"I know. I'll watch the kids. Can Jess come with us?"

"Of course. The twins can be kind of a handful sometimes. It will help to have another pair of hands."

"Okay." He said, just as Tempe's voice resounded through the house…

"Chrissie, I'm ready sweetheart! Seeley, the twins are coming your way."

"Okay, Mom!" Chrissie said, and bounded up the stairs.

"Thanks babe!" Seeley called and a few minutes later was accosted by two warm and small bodies.

"Daddy!" The squealed while laughing as he tickled them.

"Hey double trouble. You're going out with Park and Jess tonight. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah!" They cheered, climbing over to Park's lap; essentially attacking him.

Five minutes later…Tempe came down the stairs with her arm thrown around Chrissies shoulder…

"They ready?"

"Yeah." Seeley responded to his wife. She nodded and went into the kitchen. Seeley handed Park money and he stood.

"Where are we going?" Chrissie asked.

"You're going to hang out with Park and Jess. Mom and I have to talk." He said. Chrissie nodded.

"Help your brother." He whispered into Chrissies' hair and hugged her. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

Ten minutes later and they were alone, sipping glasses of wine…

"So…" He began.

"I can't do it again. I'm too old now." She said, looking at her lap.

"Hey." He whispered, setting his glass on the coffee table, scooting closer to her, and tipping her chin up so she looks at him.

"We're only forty. You're not old, babe. If you're old, I'm old." He said with a smile. She chuckled and leaned in to kiss him gently.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back. "I understand if you don't want another kid. The twins we're difficult and took a lot out of you."

"I know. I just can't. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. You gave me three beautiful children. I am the luckiest husband and father in the world." He said, tucking a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Thank you." She breathed against his lips and then deepened the kiss. His hands went to her waist and pulled her into his lap so she could feel his straining erection. She ground against him and he could feel her heat through her jeans. He moved his mouth and sucked on her pulse point as she peppered kisses on his face.

"Bedroom." She mumbled against their lips as they met again in a fierce kiss. He nodded and picked her up, carrying her there, where he laid her down on the burgundy Egyptian cotton sheets and he growled.

"You are so fucking beautiful." He said before pressing the length of his body against her and kissing her fiercely, stealing her breath from her. The slowly undressed each other and after they're both naked, his hands explore her body gently until she's a puddle of goo on the bed.

"Ohhhhhhh. Seeley." She panted as his mouth sucked a pebbled nipple inside and rolled it with his tongue while his other hand squeezed her other breast firmly.

"Please. Inside." She begged, rubbing her wet self against his erection. He grunted at the contact, feeling the heat seeping out of her.

"Hang on babe." He said and reached over to the nightstand, pulled open the drawer, and found a condom. He ripped the package with his teeth and sheathed himself quickly.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh….fuck." Tempe cried as he filled her completely. He looks down into her eyes and smiles at her. She smiles back.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." She whispers back and they share a passionate yet tender kiss. She then grabs his ass as he starts moving in and out of her quickly and with deep thrusts; hitting just the right spot within her warm walls.

"Ugh…ugh…yes." Seeley grunts. He then grips the headboard, thrusting into her with more force as her head writhes on the pillow with pleasure and her hands grip his hips, pulling him deeper inside her heat. The bed starts to thump against the wall in rhythm with their thrusts.

"Oh…ugh…fuck…there." Tempe grunts. "Deeper…harder…YES!" She screams.

"Oh…so tight. So fucking wet. Ugh." Seeley groans through thrusting.

"So close, Seeley." Tempe whispers, her hand reaching down to rub her swollen nub.

"Let me, baby." He says and takes to rubbing her swollen nub furiously. She takes her hand and squeezes his balls gently but firmly.

"Baby…going to…" He groaned out.

"I am too." She says and with one last firm rub to her clit she flies off the edge, screaming his name and clamping tightly around his thick shaft as he continues to pump in and out of her, prolonging her orgasm. He comes with a deep grunt; tensing as she arches into him with the strength of her orgasm. He then pulls out and rolls onto his back. He removes the condom and tosses it in the trashcan by the bed. Tempe curls into his side, her head resting on his chest.

"Love you." She whispers.

"Love you too." He whispers back before they drift off into a deep sleep.


	36. Frustration

**A/N: First of all, Happy Christmas. Second of all, my gift to you is finally updating this damn story. Haha. So, here is the next installment. I haven't started the next chapter yet, but I promise that I will. I will definitely try harder now…well, at least for the next 2 weeks, which is how long I am home from college. Enjoy and please review.**

Four months later…things have been really busy for the family and they are finally getting some time to chill out and just be together. They are on a camping trip. Tempe, Seeley, Parker, Jess, Chrissie, Alex, and Aaron. They are sitting by the fire, roasting marshmallows.

Seeley takes the marshmallow away from the fire and gently pulls it off the stick. He then leans in and put it in the mouth of his beautiful wife. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Parker smiled at his parents and wrapped his arm tighter around Jess.

"Okay kids." Seeley said after kissing Tempe. "Time for bed."

"Awwwww." The three of them groaned.

"Just because we're camping doesn't mean you don't have to go to bed."

"Fine." They said at once and stood, kissing everyone goodnight and disappearing into their tent.

Jess leaned her head on Parker's shoulder and he kissed her hair gently. Seeley pulled Tempe closer and threw a blanket over them because it had gotten quite cold. Under the blanket, his hand skimmed up and cupped her full breast. She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. He gave her breast a squeeze as her hand drifted down and cupped his straining erection. He planted a kiss on her hair as she nuzzled against his neck.

About an hour later, after chatting with Park and Jess for a while, Park and Jess stood up.

"Goodnight Mom, Dad." Park said as they walked over to their tent.

"Goodnight." They said back. The two then disappeared into their tent.

"Shall we hit the sack too?" Seeley asked his wife. She nodded and they stood and went into their own tent. They fully undressed and climbed into the cozy sleeping bag. Tempe pulled him close to her on their sides and threw her leg over his hip, drawing his erection against her core.

"Mmmm." He hummed in pleasure, feeling her wetness. She then rolled him on his back and straddled him, taking him inside fully. His hands reached up and grabbed her hips tightly as she lifted up and slammed back down on his thick shaft.

Twenty minutes later and they were asleep. The next morning…Tempe wakes up and rolls away from Seeley, kissing his head lightly as he rolled over, still asleep. She smiled, put some clothes on, and went outside. She saw Jess sitting against a log, wrapped in a blanket.

"Morning." Tempe said.

"Morning." Jess said back, not looking up.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Do you need to go?" She asked her.

"Sure." Jess said and stood up. They went to the bathroom and went in. While Tempe is in the stall, she hears Jess get sick. Tempe finishes up, washes her hands, and knocks softly on the stall door.

"Jess? Sweetie? Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She said, sighing as she took a deep breath. She then flushed the toilet and stood up, going out to wash her hands. Tempe touched her arm when she was done.

"Are you sure?" Tempe asked. Jess's eyes filled with tears and Tempe embraced her, making soft shushing noises in her ear.

"Sh sweetie. It's okay." Tempe whispered, her hands running up and down her back.

"What's wrong?" Tempe asked Jess gently. Jess looked down at her feet, not answering.

"Jess, are you pregnant?" Tempe asked. Jess looked up at her with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" She whispered.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist. There is the slight widening to prepare for birth. But most importantly, I'm a mother and I've been pregnant before. I can put the signs together."

"Oh." Jess said.

"Does Park know?"

"Not yet."

"How did it happen?"

"Wha-" Jess began.

"No, sweetie, I know how it happened." Tempe said with a laugh. "Did you not use a condom or something?"

"No, we've always used protection. And I'm on the pill."

"Okay. Good." Tempe said, nodding. "Did a condom break?" She asked. Jess blushed and thought about it.

"Yeah, once. We thought it would be fine, because I'm on the pill. I guess not." Jess said with a sigh.

"The pill is not 100% effective."

"I know. What am I going to do? My parents will disown me…my education…shit." She mumbled.

"Hey." Tempe said, and tipped her chin up so she could look in her eyes.

"We're here for you. We'll be your family." Tempe said and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you." Jess whispered in her ear. Tempe just nodded. They then headed back to camp and Tempe approached Seeley as Jess went to Park. Both couples went into their own tents.

"I have some news." Tempe said, taking his hand in hers.

"What?" He asked.

"Jess is pregnant. Please, don't freak out. They did use protection and Jess is on the pill, but it just happened."

"Does Park…" He began asking.

"She's telling him now."

"I'm going to be a grandpa…a lot sooner than I'd planned…but what the hell."

"You're not mad?"

"No. We told him to be safe and he did. It just happened. A condom broke?"

"Yeah."

"I can't tell you how many times that happened with us." Seeley said with a smirk and leaned down, kissing her passionately.

"I know." Tempe mumbled against his lips. He ground his erection against her just as the voice of Park came through the tent.

"Dad? Mom?"

"Yeah?" Tempe asked as Seeley continued his assault on her throat.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure…give us a few. We have a little...problem right now." Tempe said and Park blushed crimson, knowing what she meant. Jess and Park just walked away.

"I'll show you little." He growled.

"I know you're not little. Believe me. You'll just have to wait though." She said huskily and stepped away.

"We have to go talk to them."

"But I'm so aroused…" He growled.

"Trust me. I am too. You just can't tell." She said and walked out. Seeley took a few minutes to calm down and then went out, sitting down next to his wife.

"Sorry." He said. The two nodded. The twins and Chrissie are still asleep.

"Alright. What are we going to do?" Seeley asked, leaning his arms on his knees.

"We're going to keep the baby." Park said, taking the hand of Jess and giving it a squeeze.

"I figured as much. What about your parents?" He asked Jess.

"I…need to call them." She whispered. He nodded.

"Do that." Seeley said. She nodded and stood. A few minutes later there could be yelling and then silence. Jess came back in tears and Park embraced her. Tempe placed her hand on Seeley's arm and they shared a look and he nodded.

"What happened, sweetie?" Tempe asked in a whisper.

"My parents…" She began, but gulped. "Essentially disowned me,"

"Oh, sweetie." Tempe said, standing up and hugging her.

"You can stay with us. We're your family." Tempe whispered and Jess nodded against Tempe's shoulder.

"When it comes time that you've had the baby, I want you to continue your schooling."

"But…how…my family…"

"We'll pay for it."

"What about the baby?"

"I'll take care of the baby." Tempe said. Jess hugged Tempe tightly in thanks.

"How far along are you?" Seeley asked, putting his hand on her back as Park looked on with such love for his parents.

"About 4 months." Jess said.

"Alright. We'll get you an appointment with my OB and take care of any medical costs."

"Thank you." Jess said, hugging both of them. They nodded and Park came over and joined in on the hug.

Five months later…Jess is extremely pregnant and it is a few days past her due date…Tempe and Seeley are in their bedroom on a Saturday afternoon in July…

"I've missed you." Tempe said in a husky voice, pushing him down on the bed and straddling him, feeling is erection against the seam of her jeans.

"I've missed you too." He growled, gripping her hips and then pulling her shirt over her head and removing her bra.

"Don't go away for more than 2 days." She whispered in his ear and nibbled on his lobe.

"Never." He said. Soon, they were naked. He rolled her under him and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled up at him.

"I love you." He said, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you too." She said and kissed him. The kiss soon turned passionate.

"In me." She whispered and he nodded, guiding his tip inside her.

"Please…" She begged, wanting all of him. He kissed her deeply and then thrust inside her welcoming warm and tight walls.

"Oh…fuck…yes." Tempe said in a breathy moan as she grabbed onto his ass and he plunged into her again, hitting just the right spot.

Their breathing became labored and their kisses fast.

"Seeley…oh Seeley." She grunted, gripping his shoulders tightly as he plunged within her. The sheet had slipped down in their lovemaking and is barely covering the well-formed ass of Seeley Booth. The bed slams into the wall gently, their moans filling the room, when their bedroom door is thrown open and Jess is standing there, clutching her belly.

"Tempe!" She squeals as a contraction rips through her body. Tempe looks over her shoulder at Jess.

"Hang on a second sweetie…" Tempe says and Seeley buries his head in the crook of her neck and groans with release. Tempe's eyes flutter closed.

"Oh god, Seeley." She whispers as her walls clamp around him and he spills himself inside her with a grunt. Jess is still standing in the door, looking at her feet and her face flushed crimson.

"Jess, sweetie…we need to get dressed." Tempe said. Jess nodded and closed the door. They jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed, throwing the door open a few minutes later.

Ten minutes later and they were at the hospital and Park is on his way…Jess is wheeled into a room and Tempe and Seeley stay outside to fill out the forms. Park runs in and they tell him what room and he runs there.

About four minutes later he's back, looking slightly dejected…

"She kicked me out." He said in a whisper. Seeley placed his hand on his sons shoulder.

"She wants you." He said, looking at Tempe. She nodded, hugged and kissed her boys, and went to Jess's room. Chrissie and the twins are spending the night at friends' houses.

"MOM!" Jess screamed when she opened the door dressed in scrubs. Tempe came over to her side.

"Hey sweetie." She whispered in her ear, kissing her temple.

"God, it hurts!" Jess groaned.

"I know. I know." Tempe said, holding her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"You want Park to be here." Tempe whispered in her ear.

"No…no." Jess replied, shaking her head.

"You need him. I needed my husband and you need Park. This is your child." She said gently. Jess nodded and Tempe went out and got him. Park rushed to her side.

"Baby…" He whispered, kissing her temple.

"I love you." She said as Tempe crossed to her other side.

"Love you too, baby." He whispered.

"OH GOD!" Jess roared. She'd been pushing practically since she arrived at the hospital.

"Jessica, your baby is breech. We're going to have to get you in for an emergency c-section."

"No…no!" Jess said. Parker grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"It will be fine. I promise." Tempe whispered in her ear.

"Stay with me." She begged Tempe.

"Of course. While they're prepping you, I'll tell Seeley." Tempe said. Jess nodded and Tempe went out to tell him as Jess and Parker were wheeled away. Seeley stood when she came up.

"The baby's breech. We're taking her in for a c-section."

"Okay. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'll let you know."

"Okay. I love you." He said, squeezing her hand.

"Love you too." She said and then went to scrub in. Twenty minutes later and the baby was born. Tempe got the okay to call Seeley back. He arrived not long later and Tempe walked up to him, kissing him gently. Jess had been moved to a private room.

Tempe pulled back from the kiss, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"A healthy and beautiful baby girl. Jacinta Temperance Booth." Tempe said, smiling. He pulled her into a deep kiss.

Four weeks later…Tempe is home with the baby and she starts crying. Tempe heads upstairs.

"Hey Jay. It's okay baby." Tempe coos, picking up the little girl with green eyes and golden locks. She goes over and gets a bottle just as Seeley comes in the room.

"Hey." He says gruffly.

"Hey." She says in a soft voice, rocking the baby as she sucked from the bottle. She looked up at him and saw his eyes.

"Have a rough day?" She asked.

"Yeah." He grunted.

"Seeley…what's wrong?" She asked gently as she took the bottle away and burped the baby.

"You!" He roared and her eyes widened. "For a fucking month we haven't had sex because of Jacinta. She's not your kid. She's not your responsibility!" He roared as her eyes filled with tears. He knew he should stop but this had been a really rough week at the office.

"Jessica should be here caring for her! She's her spawn! I just want to have my fucking wife back!" He screamed as the baby started crying from the loudness of his voice.

"Seeley…" Tempe croaked, rocking and shushing the baby. "Look what you've done! You've upset Jay and me. She may not be my kid, but she's our granddaughter and I love her. She's your sons' kid. If you can't love her, then get the fuck out." Tempe said and brushed passed him, tears streaming down her cheeks and a wailing baby with her. She goes into their room and slams the door, locking it behind her.

"FUCK!" He roars, slamming his hand into the wall. He then slid down the wall and buried his face in his knees, the tears pouring out. Eventually, he stands and goes to sleep in the guest room.

When he wakes up in the morning, he finds Tempe and the baby gone and he knew he screwed up. He went to the Jeffersonian to see if she was there but Cam told him she'd called in to take the day off.

Two days later…it had been the longest two days of his life and Tempe nor the baby had turned up. Jess came back and he explained what had happened and she'd just hugged him and said it would work out. But he didn't really know if it would.

One day, he walks into the Jeffersonian and sees her in her office, picking up some baby toys. He knocks softly on the door and she looks up and he can see the pain in her eyes as she turns away. He comes up and gently places her hand on her lower back.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispers.

"That's just not good enough, Seeley. You basically said you hated our granddaughter and with that, you hated me."

"I know. I know. I'd just had a really tough week at work."

"That doesn't give you the right to take it out on us. Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"I don't know." He admitted.

"I'm your wife, you're supposed to talk to me."

"I know, love." He said, looking up at her with the utmost pain in his eyes. She came up and cupped his cheek in her hand. He looked in her eyes.

"You can't react…" She began but he kissed her.

"Seeley…you…" She said but was stopped by a deep kiss.

"I know." He mumbled against her lips and then kissed her deeply. She wrapped her hands around his neck and they proceeded to kiss fiercely. Parker entered the lab and saw them and smiled, exiting, glad things had worked out finally. They went home holding hands and when they came in the kids accosted them and Jess came out carrying Jacinta.

"Mom! Dad!" The kids said, grabbing at their legs.

"Hey guys. Listen…" Seeley began, leaning down to their level.

"Mom and Dad need some alone time together. Okay?" He said, looking at them and then glancing up at Jess. She smiled softly and nodded.

**A/N: I apologize that the ending isn't a great ending. But you all know what happens next. I'll try for another chapter as soon as I can. Reviews appreciated as always.**


	37. Fight

**A/N: AHHHHHH. It has been what feels like forever since I last updated! It's been over a month now! I'm sorry! I just got busy with school and lacked the inspiration for this next chapter. I hope that I'll be able to write more but I'm not really sure. I definitely will try my hardest though! Now, on with the story and please review. =D**

Two weeks later…Tempe and Seeley are asleep and the alarm goes off. Seeley reaches over his wife and gently turns it off. He wraps his arm around her waist and places his face in the crook of her neck. She snuggles back into him and he tightens his hold on her. Her eyelids softly flutter open and Seeley kisses her forehead.

"Morning beautiful." He whispers in her ear. She smiles and turns in his arms so she's looking up into his warm brown pools.

"Morning handsome." She whispers and then places her lips firmly over his. His hands drift down and grab her ass, pulling her closer to him and his morning erection. She mewls softly into his mouth and he takes advantage of that sound to press his tongue past her full lips. The kiss deepens and their tongues duel. Tempe feels the moisture pooling between her thighs and his erection rubbing against her swollen nub. One of his hands drifts up and cups her breast as one of her hands stays on his shoulder as the other travels down his hard body and grabs his ass, pushing his erection into her heat further.

"Baby…" He groans, breaking their kiss to take a deep breath. She smiles up at him and looks a leg over his hip. He jerks into her at feeling her heat through the fabric of his pants.

"I want you." She says in a husky voice. He groans as her hand brushes his hardness and he jerks into her hand. She smirks and begins rubbing him through his sweatpants.

"Baby…" He whispered, reaching for her wrist. She slapped his hand away though and kept rubbing firmly up and down. His breath caught as she stroked his head.

"Baby…if you don't stop, I'm going to come in my pants." He whispered, grabbing her wrist.

"But I want you to come." She said innocently. Luckily, her hand had stopped her movements.

"I do too, but I want to come with you and in you." He said in a deep voice. She smiled and kissed him fiercely. She pulled his sweatpants down and his large erection sprang free. She licked her lips at seeing it and fingered the moisture leaking out of the head.

"Oh shit, baby…" He groaned, bucking into her hand. She then hooked a leg over his hip, aligning his swollen head with her burning entrance. She leaned up and kissed him deeply. Just as he was about to slide in, their bedroom door opened and Alex and Aaron charged in. Seeley drew back quickly and covered them with the sheets in a flash. He made sure to stay on his side and Tempe snickered. He glared gently at her.

"Double Trouble, what do you want?" He said with resignation that he probably wouldn't be getting any from his wife this morning and he would go through the whole day half-hard.

"We want breakfast." They said in perfect unison.

"Can't you ask Jess?"

"She's feeding Jay."

"Go get Parker up. It's his turn anyway."

"Okay!" They cheered, and ran out of the room, closing the door. Tempe sprung up and locked the door behind the twins and then crawled back into bed with her sexy husband.

"Now…where were we?" She whispered and pulled him in for a fierce kiss, hooking her leg up over his hip and drawing him into her core in one swift stroke.

"Oh Seeley…" She groaned, feeling him fill her up. He looked down at the joining of their bodies and then pulled out and slammed back in hard.

"Yes! Oh, yes!" Tempe groaned as he rolled her onto his back and gripped her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him in deeper.

"Fuck me, Seeley." She groaned. He began thrusting roughly in and out, the bed creaking beneath their vigorous movement. His hands gripped her hips as she rocked against him while he thrust in and out of her tight body.

One of his hands drafted down to the joining of their bodies and began rubbing vigorously on her swollen nub. She bit down on his shoulder to keep from crying out loudly. But as she squeezed his balls in her warm hand, he couldn't hold back his loud groan of approval.

"Sh…Seeley." She whispered.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it that I want to fuck you loud and hard." He whispered back and she let out a long but low moan. Then, there was a knock on the door and they froze.

"Mom? Dad?" Park asked through the door.

"Yeah?" Tempe called out.

"We need to go grocery shopping so I'm going to take the sibs out for breakfast before school. That alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Seeley said. "There's cash in my wallet."

"Thanks. See you later." He said and walked away. They waited with bated breath until they heard all of the kids leave, the car start, and then drive away. They waited an extra few minutes in case they came back because someone forgot something, but nobody came back.

"Our wish got granted." He said and then he began thrusting quickly in and out again.

"Oh baby…so wet, so tight, so hot." He grunted with each thrust. The bed is slamming firmly into the wall now, making a really loud and rhythmic thudding noise.

"Seel…oh, fuck…" Tempe cried as he rubbed her nub fiercely and the tip of his hard cock brushed against her cervix, deep within her.

Tempe began clamping hard around his shaft and he could feel his balls tightening with impending release as she squeezed them with her hand and her walls squeezed his swollen shaft.

"So…damn…close." He grunted.

"Ughhhhh….me…too." Tempe groaned back. Seeley thrust deeply two more times before he let out a roar as he came, spilling his seed into her and she milked him, crying out her own orgasm.

Twenty minutes later, they rolled out of bed and hopped into the shower. Another hour and episode of shower sex later, they are both ready. Tempe is taking the day off to run errands but Seeley is going to work and all the kids are at school. Jessica and Jay went to go visit her sister with Parker, so Tempe has the day to herself.

As Seeley is getting ready to go…

"Bye baby. I love you." He said, sliding his hands around her waist and resting his forehead against her forehead.

"I love you too. Don't get hurt." She whispered, looking at her feet.

"Hey." He whispered, tipping her chin up so she would look at him. He saw the trace of fear in her eyes.

"Aw, baby." He whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead, lingering.

"Well, I worry."

"I know. I worry about you too, when you aren't with me."

"See you later." She says and kisses his lips, lingering slightly. Seeley grabs his briefcase and goes off to work and Tempe goes about her day, running errands and the like.

A week later…

"Mommyyyyy!" Two voices wailed from the bedroom. Tempe sprinted in and to the bedside of her babies.

"What's wrong my babies?" She asked, sitting on the bed with them.

"It hurts." Alex whispered and Aaron nodded.

"What does sweetheart?"

"My tummy and my bones." She cried, tears leaking out of her eyes. Tempe scooped her into her arms and held her, rocking gently. Aaron began to whimper and Tempe took him into her arms too.

"Oh babies. I'm sorry." Tempe whispered, kissing each head as each child cried in her arms. Tempe knew she should get them to the hospital to find out what is wrong, so she woke Chrissy and Parker and the whole group, except for Seeley, who is away on a business trip, went to the hospital. Once there, the twins were admitted and tests were ran.

Three agonizing hours later…

"Mom, don't you think you should call Dad?" Park asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No. Not yet. Not until we know if something is wrong." She replied, her head still in her hands. Parker just nodded and went to sit in the waiting room with everyone else.

The doctor came in not long after and Tempe stood up and faced her.

"Are my babies okay? Is there anything wrong with them?" She asked in a rush, wringing her hands.

"Dr. Booth, please, come out into the hall with me." Dr. Talbot said gently. Tempe followed her out to the hall.

"We ran some routine and some specialty tests and discovered that both Alex and Aaron have Acute Myelogenous Leukemia. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, god." Tempe whispered, her hand covering her mouth as she slid to the floor, sobs wracking her body. Luckily, Jess was coming down the hall and saw her. She ran to her side.

"Mom!" Jess called, kneeling down next to her. Tempe just didn't respond, her body still shaking with violent sobs and tears streaming down her face. Her eyes are a void.

"Get Parker." Jess said, looking up at Dr. Talbot. The doctor nodded and did as instructed. Parker came charging down the hall and saw his Mom a mess on the floor. He kneeled in front of her.

"Mom, Mom." Parker asked, his hands on her knees, trying to get her to speak to him. She just wouldn't answer; she just kept sobbing. Parker lifted her into his arms and asked the doctor for a room. Dr. Talbot nodded and got her a bed. Parker put her down in it, hoping it would calm her but she didn't stop crying.

"Mom…it will be okay. I promise." Parker whispered. Tempe whirled towards him, her eyes widening, and she then threw up over the side of the bed and wouldn't stop. Parker climbed onto the bed and held onto her as she wretched.

"Honey, call Dad." Parker ordered from his place on the bed.

"Park…" She began.

"NOW." He barked and she nodded. She went out into the hall to call Seeley.

"Hey Jess. What's up?" Seeley asked when he answered.

"You have to come home. Now." She said firmly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his gut instantly tensing.

"Mom needs you."

"Is she okay?"

"She's…no. She's not fine. There is something wrong with the twins. We don't know what yet, but the doctor told her and she has been a sobbing wreck since and started violently throwing up when Park said that everything would be alright. She needs you, Dad."

"I will be there in three hours." He said and hung up, very worried about his wife and children.

Jess headed back into the room to see Tempe hooked up to an IV and knocked out. A nurse is cleaning up what Tempe threw up. Park is still holding her in his arms as she sleeps and is running a cool washcloth over her sweaty and blotchy face. Tempe whimpers.

"Sh…sh." Park whispers.

"How is she?"

"They had to sedate her and are giving her fluids."

"Okay. Dad will be here in three hours."

"Good. Maybe then we'll be able to find out what is wrong." Park whispered and Jess nodded.

Three hours later…Jess had just returned from taking the kids to Max when she heard yelling.

"My wife! I need to see my goddamn wife!" A male voice roared. She walked around the corner to see Seeley yelling at a nurse and looking like he is about to cry.

"Dad." She says and he turns and comes forward, embracing her.

"I need her." He whispered, a few tears leaking out.

"I'll take you to her." Jess whispered back to the wreck of a man.

Once outside the room…

"Mom is sedated but she's fine. Park is with her." Jess said, squeezing his arm. Seeley nodded and went in. His heart cracked at seeing his wife so pale against the sheets.

"Oh my love." He whispered. Parker looked up and then left his parents alone. But not before whispering…

"She'll wake up soon." Park said and Seeley nodded. Once the door closed Seeley sat on the bed next to her, brushing her auburn hair out of her face. He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Love, I'm here. I'm not leaving." He whispered and kissed her forehead again.

Twenty minutes later, while Seeley is rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand in a soothing gesture, she begins to stir. Eventually, her eyes flutter open.

"Seeley." She whispers and tears well up in her eyes. He climbs onto the bed with her and wraps her smaller frame within his larger one.

"Shh. Shh. I'm right here, love." He whispers into her hair and plants a kiss on the top of her head.

"What happened?" He whispered, tipping her chin to look at him.

She swallowed to try and get past the lump in her throat before speaking.

"The twins have Acute Myelogenous Leukemia." She whispered.

"Oh baby." He whispered and buried his head in her hair as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and they both cried softly for a few minutes.

"Seeley, why?"

"I don't know my love."

"We've been through so much. Why this? Why now? Why my babies?"

"I don't know, but they are strong and we will get through this."

"How?"

"We'll fight. All of us." He whispered and lowered his lips to hers in a gentle kiss full of promise. She kissed back and nodded, resting her head against his chest.

Nearly a year later…the twins are now 8 years old and are still fighting but aren't getting any better. Dr. Talbot is sitting down with the two parents.

"The twins just aren't getting better." Dr. Talbot said, honestly.

"We know. Is there anything we can do?"

"There is one thing we could try, and it has a fairly high success rate."

"What?" Seeley asked, taking the hand of his wife.

"You can get pregnant again, with the right match for the twins, and the cord blood can be used to cure them." Talbot said. Seeley looked down at his wife.

"Would you do that?" He asked her.

"Would it save them?" Tempe asked Dr. Talbot.

"Yes, it would."

"Let's do it." She said.

"Love, are you sure? You didn't want to get pregnant again."

"I know. But this is for my babies. I want to give it a try."

"Okay. Let's do it." He said, kissing his wife gently and nodding at Talbot.

Eight agonizing months later, Tempe is finally pregnant with a baby that's a match for the twins. She's about 3 months along.

Tempe stirs and wakes up to find the spot where Seeley sleeps curled against her back cold and empty. She sits up and rubs her eyes.

"Seeley?" She calls, somewhat frightened. She's had trouble sleeping alone since she got pregnant. She's been having horrible nightmares.

"Seeley?" She called out, louder this time. She didn't hear a sound in the house and she began to panic.

"Oh god…what if something happened to the twins? What if he died trying to get to them?" She began chanting, her breathing escalating rapidly and she began to hyperventilate. She clutched her slightly swollen belly tightly as air struggled to enter her lungs.

Less than a minute later, Seeley pushed open the bedroom door to see his beautiful wife in the midst of a panic attack. He instantly climbed onto the bed and wrapped his hands over hers on her swollen belly, making sure to place her head in the crook of his neck.

"Whoa love. I'm here. Calm down honey." He whispered into her hair as he planted light kisses on the top of her head. He rubbed soothing circles over her belly and murmured soothing words into her ear. Soon enough, she calmed down.

"Where were you?" She whispered, fear in her voice.

"The phone rang. It was just Caroline requesting to meet with me about the last case."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She whispered, starting to pull away from him, but he tightened his grip.

"It's okay. I know you're scared. Did you have another nightmare?" He asked softly. She nodded.

"What was it about?"

"I lost the baby, because of my age, and the twins died." She whispered as hot tears spilled out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. That won't happen."

"You don't know. I'm 41 years old. I shouldn't be having a baby; I'm surprised I even could. By the time this child growing within me goes to college, I will be 60 years old. That is not how old a mother should be to see her baby go off to college."

"Love, who gives a shit? You are doing this for your babies because you love them."

"What if I don't love this child, simply because of why they were made?"

"You will love this child. It's our blood and he or she was made out of love. Love for his or her siblings and our love and our lovemaking. Every ounce of this child, like our other ones, is created out of love. Okay?"

"Okay." She whispered and leaned up to kiss him. He instantly deepened the kiss.

"Seeley…" She murmured against his lips.

"I know." He whispered, stopping his assault on her lips and placing his hands on her belly. "Not until you're in the clear."

"Exactly. Only two more months."

"I can't wait." He whispered, rubbing her belly.

"Me neither. I miss making love with you."

"I miss it too." He whispered and then they just held each other before they got up to go about their day.


	38. Saved

**A/N: Finally got a new chapter cranked out! Sorry it has taken so long. I got really busy with school, mostly finals and catching up on schoolwork. I've started in on the new chapter now and am trying hard to get it done. I'm on spring break from college right now, so I do have a lot of time on my hands. Hopefully I'll be able to get a few chapters done between now and then. Anyways, on with the story and please review if you wish. **

Two months later…Seeley stirs as the sunlight streams in through the window and onto his face. His grip instinctually tightens around his wife in the haze of awakening. He slowly opens his eyes to see his wife curled against him, her head on his shoulder and breathing softly. His arms are wrapped around her, one hand on her swollen belly.

"I love you." He whispers as his hand caresses her belly. He leans down and kisses her forehead gently. She snuggles back into him and he feels a familiar tightening in his pants. He slowly drifts the hand on her belly up to her laden breast and gives it a squeeze, rubbing his thumb over her nipple through her tank top. She moans softly and pushes her ass back into him, making him harder.

"Morning." She husks, turning to face him.

"Morning." He says with a smile.

"Someone is awake." She said with a giggle, glancing at his tented pants.

"Well, if you hadn't rubbed the nice ass of yours against me, we wouldn't be having this problem." He replied, smiling at her.

"Who says it's a problem?" She asked, smirking as she cupped him through his pants.

"We have your checkup today."

"I know."

"So we don't have time."

"We always have time." She whispered and leaned up for a kiss. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back deeply.

He rolls a little so they are both on their sides facing each other and continues kissing her firmly, his hands gripping her ass. She can feel his erect member pressing against her belly and her panties become soaked at the thought of his hardness inside her. She rubs herself against him and he feels her heat against his throbbing member. She undoes his drawstrings and lowers his pants as he pushes her panties aside enough to have access, not even bothering to take them off. He thrusts into her and her breath catches at the feeling of fullness.

Thirty minutes later they are coming down from their high.

"Shit! We're going to be late!" Tempe says, jumping out of bed and disappearing into the closest. Seeley just smiles a satisfied smile and gets up to get ready.

4 months later…Tempe is 9 months along and close to her due date. She is lying in bed on her side, just relaxing. Seeley enters the room quietly.

"Hey." She whispers from her spot on the bed.

"Hey. I thought you were asleep." He whispered back.

"Can't sleep." She says as she feels the bed dip and his arms wrap around her.

"Sorry love." He whispers and kisses her cheek gently.

"It's okay." She says with a sigh as he drapes a blanket over them.

"How are the twins?" She whispers.

"They're fine. Not getting better, but fine. The doctors are worried Aaron is getting worse." He replied softly as his hands rub soothing circles over her belly.

"Oh. I would have been by today but-" She began.

"I know. You're so tired." He whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"I wish I could sleep at night." She said with a yawn.

"I know. The baby keeps you up though."

"That they do." She said and snuggled deeper under the blanket and into her husband. She soon drifts off in his arms as he whispers words of love into her ear.

He just holds her as she sleeps, soothing the baby inside her womb and preventing him or her from kicking Tempe. The only time she can sleep is when Seeley is with her.

About an hour and a half later, Tempe begins to stir. Seeley is still holding her.

"Have a good nap?"

"Yes." She said, slowly turning to face him.

"You okay?" He asked, looking into her crystalline eyes.

"I'm great."

"Good. I love you, you know that?"

"I do. I love you too." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands automatically went to her lower back and he kissed her forehead lingeringly.

"Seeley?"

"Yeah love?"

"What would you do if I told you I think the baby might be coming?" She asked quietly. He pulled back a little and looked down at her.

"You sure?" He asked. She bit her lip and then nodded. He nodded in return and slowly helped her out of bed.

"Seeley." She whispered, halting in front of the bedroom door and gripping his arm. He rubbed her back with his warm hand as she gritted her teeth while enduring the contraction. They then moved out into the hallway and saw Jess carrying Jay up the stairs.

"Hey. It's time." Seeley said.

"Really?" Jess asked and Tempe nodded.

"Stay here with Chrissie. We'll keep you updated."

"Call us once Mom is close to delivering. We'll come over then."

"Okay." He said and helped her to the car. Tempe is being remarkably calm about this whole birth right now.

Fifteen minutes later and they arrived at the hospital and it was another ten minutes before she was settled in.

Six hours after she got there…

"Okay Temperance. On the next contraction, I need you to push." The doctor said.

"Come on love." He whispered in her ear as she pushed with all her might.

"Good. Keep those coming and the baby will be here in no time at all."

Twenty minutes later, the baby is born.

"Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said as Tempe leaned back against the pillows on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Do you want to hold her?" The doctor asked.

"Just do the cord." Tempe said with her eyes still closed. Seeley just nodded at the doctor as he rubbed the arm of his exhausted wife. The doctor took the cord blood and then a nurse took the baby to be cleaned and weighed.

"I'm going to see our baby." He whispered in her ear. She just nodded and he kissed her temple and walked towards the baby girl. He looked down at her and smiled, seeing that she has his hair and eyes but the face of her mother. She looked up at him with intense brown eyes.

"Hey baby girl." He whispered, rubbing her foot gently.

"Does the baby have a name?" The nurse asked softly.

"Anjolie Evangeline Booth." He said back softly.

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course." The nurse said and handed him the little pink bundle.

"Hey Anjolie. I love you, baby." He whispered as she gazed up at him. He put a finger in her small hand and she squeezed it. Seeley then leaned down and kissed her soft downy head.

A few hours later…Seeley is sitting with Anjolie as Tempe sleeps. However, the baby starts to fuss.

"Give her here." Tempe whispers. Seeley looks up at his wife for the first time in hours and nods, bringing the baby to her. Once the baby is in her arms, she quiets down but looks up at her mother with big brown eyes.

"Hungry baby?" Tempe whispers, looking down at the little girl. The little girl just starts to fuss again and Tempe begins to nurse the newborn.

"How come you didn't want to hold her before?" Seeley asked softly, looking at his hands.

"I was tired, Seeley. They needed to take the blood and make sure she was alright."

"You wanted to hold all our other babies right after they were born."

"Yes. They weren't saving their brother and sister. I wanted them to have the blood and for her to be alright so that Alex and Aaron can get better."

"Do you not love her?" He asked in a choked voice.

"Of course I love her, Seeley. I've had three other kids. This is not a new experience to me and I knew I would be able to hold her eventually. She took a lot out of me, being that I'm older."

"So you really do love her?" He asked again. Tempe sighed.

"Yes, Seeley. I love our little girl. If you're going to question me on if I think she's just a means to save our other children, then you can get the hell out." Tempe said as she burped Anjolie.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't." Tempe said with a little bite to her voice. "You questioned my love for my child. I shouldn't forgive that."

"I know."

"But I will. Because I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered and carefully kissed her forehead.

"So, what's her name?"

"Anjolie Evangeline."

"That's beautiful."

"It means happy angel and messenger of good news." He said, sitting next to his wife and taking the hand of his little girl. He smiled down at her and they both looked at her fondly as they held hands.

Thirty minutes later…Tempe is asleep and the doctor comes in. Seeley softly wakes Tempe up. Tempe yawns and stretches and a wince crosses her face as she feels some minor pain.

"You okay?" He whispers.

"I'm fine." She whispers back as he sits next to her and they hold hands tightly.

"So?" Seeley asked, worry etched on his face as Tempe placed her head on his shoulder.

"There is enough cord blood for both Alex and Aaron." The doctor said, a smile breaking out. Tempe began sobbing uncontrollably and buried her face in the neck of her husband. Seeley buried his face in her hair as his own tears slipped out.

"Give it to them." He said once he had gathered himself.

"It's being administered as we speak." The doctor said. "I will get you when you can see them." The doctor stated and then left the joyous parents alone.

"Seeley…they'll be okay." She whispered.

"I know baby, I know." He whispered back and kissed the top of her head. Their family is perfect and whole again and he couldn't be happier about it.


	39. Continuation

**A/N: Damn, its been a long time since I've updated. Over three months, I believe; and I'm really sorry! My muse just decided it was okay to abandon me recently but it's better now. Also, the last 4 months of school were crazy and I didn't have much time to write as it was; so maybe my muse did me a favor. However, I'm back (and working on a new fanfic…maybe. We'll see if I like it enough to post it.) I hope that most of you are still with me and I'm sorry for the delay! Please review if you've got something to say. If you don't, that's fine too.**

**Oh, and did I mention how much I want to be at Comic-Con in San Diego right now? Probably not. But I do. Maybe next year.**

Two weeks later…the twins come home from the hospital and a party is being thrown to celebrate their recovery and the joy that the family feels. The squints, the grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins are all in attendance. It's loud and fun with everyone talking, drinking, eating, and music playing in the background. It's a beautiful sunny day in July.

"Having fun?" A voice asked as arms snaked around a waist and a chin rested on the top of a head.

"I am. Are you?" She asked, turning in his arms and looking up into the eyes she loves so much.

"Yeah. I am just happy that our family is in one piece."

"Me too. I love you." She says and leans up, kissing him softly. He cups the back of her neck and deepens the kiss instinctually.

"Hey. She wants her Momma." Ange said, coming in with a smiling baby. Tempe released herself from the grasp of her husband and took the baby from Ange.

"Hey Anjolie." Tempe said and began talking to the baby as she disappeared upstairs to feed the little bundle of joy.

Twenty minutes later and she returned, passing the baby off to Russ. She walked over to Seeley and took his hand. He followed her upstairs and into their bedroom where she closed the door behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and rested her cheek against his heart. His hands automatically rested on her lower back as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm thinking of having my tubes tied." She whispered.

"You are?" He asked, pulling back and looking into her crystalline orbs. She nodded.

"Baby…are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I don't want you to get snipped and I know I don't want more children."

"You could go on birth control. I could use a condom."

"I know."

"I just don't like the idea of it."

"Okay. For now, I'll use birth control but we'll see how I feel later."

"Okay. Love you." He said, smiling softly at her.

"Love you too." She said back and then sealed their bodies tightly together as she kissed his lips hungrily. His hands wandered to grip her ass, pulling her closer to him. Her hands slid down to his belt buckle and unsnapped it and her hand unbuttoning his pants. When she saw his lack of boxers she licked her lips and slid down his body and then freed his throbbing erection. Her hot breath made him harder as he felt it along his shaft.

"Love…" He groaned as she ran her finger over his moist head. She then licked the droplet from her finger and moaned.

"I haven't been the best wife in the sex department lately, so I want to make it up to you." She whispered. He smiled and couldn't say no. She gives great head.

She smiled and then slowly swirled her tongue around his swollen head. His hands fisted in her hair as he tried not to piston his hips forward in time with her sucks. She slowly put more and more of him in her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. He gripped her head as he tried his best not to release right then.

"God, love…" He groaned and slowly pushed his hips forward slightly. She began bobbing her head up and down in time with his shallow thrusts and alternating between bobbing and sucking.

"Love…I'm gonna…" He groaned as she sucked harder.

"Let go." She mumbled against his thick shaft and at her words, he couldn't hold back.

A year later…the twins are 10, Chrissie is 13, Parker and Jess are 20, Anjolie is 1, and Jacinta is 3…

Tempe is with Chrissie at a local dance supply store…

"Your first pair of pointe shoes?" The woman asked. Chrissie nodded. After trying on a few pairs, she found the perfect ones and rose into relevé to see how they feel. When she'd lowered back down, Tempe wrapped her arms around the waist of her daughter and whispered in her ear…

"I'm so proud of you, baby."

"Thanks, Mom." Chrissie said and turned around and hugged Tempe firmly.

A few hours later they returned after buying Chrissie some new tights and leotards and stopping for lunch.

"Hey! We're home!" Tempe called as she pulled her keys out of the door and walked in.

"Hey babe." Seeley said as he came out of the kitchen carrying Anjolie. Tempe leaned up and kissed him on the cheek gently before turning to Chrissie.

"How about you go put your stuff away and then do your homework?" Tempe asked her.

"Sure, Mom." She said and disappeared upstairs as Tempe took the baby from Seeley. Tempe gently rocked the baby and sang softly too her.

"I'm going to jump in the shower before dinner."

"Okay." Tempe said, her eyes still on her youngest child. Seeley nodded and disappeared upstairs.

Twenty minutes later and he returned to find Tempe sipping a mug of tea and Anjolie in her booster seat playing with Cheerios. He wrapped his arms around her as she set down her mug.

"Mmmm. You smell good." Tempe mumbled against his chest. He smiled and pulled her into a soft kiss.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said and not too long later they were out the door with the whole family and heading to dinner.

Three hours later and they returned home and everyone went to sleep content.

In Seeley and Tempe's room…they are kissing deeply and he is pinning her down with his large and warm body.

After about twenty minutes of languorous kissing, Seeley rolled off Tempe with a frustrated groan…

"Dammit!" He growled. "It's been three weeks and I haven't been able to get it up."

"Hey. These things happen." Tempe whispered as she cuddled against his chest and his hand went to her lower back, holding her to him.

"Not to me, not to us." He whispered back and looked down into her crystalline orbs.

"You'll get it back."

"I know." He whispered as they drifted off.

Two weeks later…Tempe is in the kitchen making dinner when Seeley comes in and wraps his arms around her waist tightly…

"Smells amazing." He mumbles as he kisses her neck.

"Thanks." She says as she keeps stirring the pasta sauce. He begins sucking lightly at her neck as she stirs the sauce and his hands begin running up and down her arms. She angles her neck to give him better access and as he bites her lightly she lets out a soft groan.

"Seeley…I have to finish dinner." She says as his hands go to her waist.

"So? I can kiss you and you can still finish dinner. It's win-win." He mumbles as he presses wet and open-mouthed kisses to her throat. As one hand grips her waist and the other slides up to squeeze her breast she continues stirring the sauce.

"Seeley…" She whimpers and then her eyes widen and she takes the sauce off the stove.

"You're hard." She whispers as she grinds her ass against his erection. He stops and then a smile comes over his face. She turns around in his arms and smiles up at him as she brings her hand to his cheek and cups it, leaning in for a kiss.

"I've missed my sex god." She whispers and then kisses him deeply. He lifts her onto the counter and steps between her legs as she wraps them around him. He moves a piece of hair out of her eyes and smiles at her.

"I love you, you know that?" He asks in a whisper as his forehead is pressed against hers and he is looking deep into her eyes.

"I do. I love you too." She whispers back and then kisses him.

"When are the kids getting back?" He asks.

"Not until tomorrow morning, probably."

"Good. I want plenty of time to make love to my beautiful wife." He whispers as he carries her upstairs to their bedroom.

"What about dinner?"

"Screw dinner. It's been too long since I have made love to you."

"That's true." She says as he sets her on the ground and she pulls her dress over her head to reveal a purple lace bra and matching thong.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He growls as he takes in her body.

"No. I'm trying to get you aroused. It appears to be working." She says as she steps up to him and cups his erection through his pants.

"Fuck yeah, it's working." He growls. In no time at all they are naked on their bed.

Many hours later…it's a little past midnight when Seeley rolls onto his back…

"Wow." Tempe says with a smile.

"I know. We haven't done it that many times in a night since our honeymoon, I think."

"I know. I didn't think we still had it in us." She said with a chuckle.

"Oh, we will always have it. we just don't usually have the time."

"That's true." She replied before cuddling against the solid body of her husband.

"I love you." She whispered with a yawn before closing her eyes.

"I love you too." He replied and soon they were both fast asleep.

At about nine in the morning Tempe woke up to Seeley spooning her and she could feel his length against her back so she turned over and kissed him. He slowly stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered in a sleep-laden voice.

"Morning handsome." She whispers back and then kisses him fiercely. He rolls her under him, smiling as he tickles her gently.

"I love waking up with you."

"Me too. I love making love to you in the morning." He says as he leans down and kisses her as he pushes his pulsating member against her opening.

"Seeley…" She groans and tries to take him inside her walls.

"Easy there, tigress." He says with a throaty laugh.

"What? We made love last night and all I want now is a good fuck." She says innocently and he groans.

"Babe… you know I can't resist when you talk like that."

"That's exactly why I did it." She said with a smirk and he leaned down to kiss the smirk off of her lips while he entered her.

Thirty minutes later and they are cuddling before they have to get ready for work.

"Love you." Tempe says before leaning up to kiss him.

"Love you too." He replied and then kissed her deeply. They then begrudgingly got out of bed to get ready for work and to face whatever lies ahead of them; which will be incredible because they have their family and their friends who will take the journey with them, for good or bad.

**A/N: I know that sounds like the end of this story. And for now, it is. But once my muse comes back to me for Bones and strays away from the other show I'm working on, I'll bring this back. Hopefully in about a week or two I will have something for this; but I'm not promising anything. I just hope that you can bear with me on this. I had a lot more planned but things change so we'll just go with the flow for now. Thanks!**


	40. Christmastime

**A/N: Goodness gracious. I haven't updated in a LONGGGGG time. But I'm about to start my 3****rd**** year at university, my sister had my first nephew in May so I went over and visited her and spent time with my nephew for a month. And then I was in California with some friends for a week. And now that I'm back from that, school and moving into my new place is fast approaching! So basically a lot to do and increasingly less and less time to do it! But I'm back, at least for a couple weeks, adding some new chapters to this and maybe doing a new story or two; even if they'll be short! Read and review because reviews = love! **

Five months later…it's December…

Seeley lets out a loud whistle and the whole family skids into the living room in a mess of loud voices, scarves, and mittens.

"Okay! Everyone get your boots on and we'll began the hunt for the perfect tree." He says with a smile and all of the kids scramble to find their boots.

"Will there be chocolate?" Aaron asked as he skidded in front of his father.

"Yeah, there will be hot chocolate bub, I promise." He said and ruffled his hair before leaning down to his level.

"And I'll tell you a secret…" He whispered and Aaron nodded vigorously.

"Mom made her special hot chocolate and it's already in the car."

"YAYYYY!" Aaron said and ran off to join his brothers and sisters in climbing into one of the two family cars they're taking to the tree farm.

"Hey." Tempe said as he came up. She kissed him gently on the lips before climbing in the passenger seat. He got into the drivers seat and checked that the twins and Anjolie are buckled in safely before pulling out of the driveway.

Once there…

"Alex, Aaron, slow down, please!" Tempe called as she unbuckled Anjolie.

"I'll get them." Jess said seeing as Parker has Jay in his arms.

"Thanks, honey." Tempe said as she scooped up Anjolie and smiled at Jess.

"Hey Double Trouble!" Jess yelled as she ran after them after smiling at Tempe.

As they walked through the entrance, Chrissie fell in line beside Tempe and a man approached them.

"Hey Jimmy." Seeley said with a big smile and they embraced.

"Hey man. Brought the whole brood this time, I see."

"Yeah. Decided they're all old enough for their first Christmas tree outing."

"And this must be the new little one." Jimmy said and turned to Tempe before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Jim. This is Anjolie."

"She's lovely. You guys have quite the brood now." He said with a wink.

"We know." Tempe said with a laugh and Seeley wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Hey Mom, I see Natalia from studio. Can I go say hi?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Just stay where we can see you."

"Okay!" She said and ran off. Tempe stared wistfully after her.

"They grow up so fast."

"Ain't that the damn truth." Seeley said and the three adults laughed following by Anjolie gurgling and trying to laugh like them.

"Well, we best go commandeer the group and pick out a tree before we're here all night. See you when we check out, Jimmy."

"Alright. See ya." He said before walking off to help some other customers.

Finally they got everyone together and began the search for the perfect tree.

Twenty long minutes and over fifteen trees later, someone calls out…

"This one, Daddy!" Chrissie calls and runs up to it and taps it with her hand; which is what they're supposed to do when they find the perfect tree.

Seeley whistles when he sees it. It's beautiful.

"Oh Seeley. It's perfect." Tempe says as she looks at the tall and perfectly-shaped tree.

"And it smells phenomenal." Jess said and everyone agreed.

"So, this is the Booth family tree? Final choice? No take-backs?"

"YES!" Everyone yelled.

"Alright." He said with a laugh.

"How about we have hot chocolate while Dad gets the tree packed up?" Tempe said and everyone nodded as Seeley and Parker disappeared to find Jimmy.

Tempe passed Anjolie to Chrissie and distributed the hot chocolate.

Thirty minutes later and they were ready to go.

"Bye Jim. We'll see you around Christmastime for the party, right? And you'll bring Claire?"

"Of course! Wouldn't miss the Booth family Christmas party for anything." He said with a smile at Tempe before he waved them off.

After they had gotten home and set the tree up in the living room…

"Okay, kiddies. Time for bed. It's late." Tempe said in her motherly tone. They groaned but headed upstairs to get ready for bed. The babies had already been put down so that left Park and Tempe to help out the twins while Seeley and Jess swept up some stray pieces of the tree.

Ten minutes later and the twins are passed out when Tempe hears the soft hum of classical music through Chrissie's door. She softly opens it and pokes her head in to see her practicing ballet at the small ballet barre they had installed in her room last year.

"Sweetie, time for bed. I mean it." Tempe said and Chrissie nodded and shut off the music before crawling into bed.

"Bedtime story?" She asked. She may be 12 but she still likes their tradition.

"Alright." Tempe says and pulls down a copy of "The Nutcracker" from a shelf and begins to read. Halfway through and Chrissie is asleep. Tempe quietly puts away the book and kisses Chrissie on the head after tucking her in.

"Goodnight, Sugar Plum." She whispers before turning off the light and exiting the room and retiring to her own for the night.

**So…I know it wasn't much, but I wanted to at least give you guys something after the seriously long hiatus that this story has had. I will possibly begin the next chapter tonight but most likely tomorrow and hope to have it up soon! Thank you for being so patient!**


End file.
